Apology accepted!
by Poprant
Summary: My first shot at Fanfic. Series of one shots. Mostly fluff and smut. Our favourite couple in private moments. Leave your ideas for future chapters. Mature content. Enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello All! Sooooo... This is my first Fanfic. I have been reading for a few months, enjoying the great stories that make up for a (let's face it) disappointing new season and toying with the idea of writing myself but never finding the courage. But today's the day, so enjoy my first try! Any and all criticism is welcome!**

* * *

She was shuffling through papers in the copy room. As always when she was worried, she would bite her upper lip and have that little frown, just between her eyebrows. She was so busy looking for whatever (probably the newest poll or the latest research on Reston) that she didn't see him coming in the room.

He stayed leaning on the doorframe, just watching her move around. He couldn't believe how sexy she looked just by walking around a room sighing. But then again, to him, she would look sexy wearing a trash bag.  
Her smell started to come to him from all her moving around, a subtle flowery smell that was all her. A smell he remembered from holding her every night for the past week, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

Mellie was still a few stops ahead so they had had time together, to talk, strategize, share and have sex. Loads of sex! Fitz had always been a man with insatiable needs, but she seemed to bring it out in him. Most of all, her needs often matched his, and it wasn't rare that she would be the initiator, teasing him from across the room with a wink, a bite of her sumptuous lips or an exaggerate sway of her hips.

But today was different. She was different. For once, he woke up alone. They usually woke up together, sharing a few kisses that quickly escalated into more, ending up in the shower or against the wall, or any solid surfaces. Anywhere really but the bed that was made for that! But no, this morning he woke up alone, cold, he did his morning routine but he felt like something was missing. She was missing.

When he got down for breakfast, she was already discussing with the staff, moving from one group to another, giving instructions or listening their reports. She didn't look at him...  
A few times during the morning, he tried to walk to her, talk to her, but every time, as he got closer she would start an intense conversation, get on the phone or hurry somewhere else.

He started to get worried. He replayed every moment of the last night in his mind. Every moment of the last few days. Trying to find what he said, what he did to make her upset or... No, it couldn't be, could it? But as he watched her again, he realized, she seemed scared, like a prey avoiding the predator... He decided to wait until she was completely alone to find out what was going on that beautiful head of hers. He turned around and could have sworn he heard her sigh of relief.

He had been waiting for hours for the time, carefully avoiding her, leaving her time to be and hoping for her to let her guard down and go somewhere alone. And she did, and he followed her in the copy room where he had now been standing for a few minutes. He decided he had watched enough. He got in the room, closed and locked the door behind him and said:

"You're avoiding me!"

"Oh, hmm Fi... Governor, you scared me!" She all but jumped in the air and brought her hand to her chest to calm her pacing heart.

"You're avoiding me" he repeated, walking closer to her.

As she had been doing all day, she moved away from him, walking around a desk to put some distance between them. "I was not... I... Hmm.. I have been busy!"

She was lying; he could tell she was lying because she wouldn't look him in the eyes, pretending instead to tidy a few papers on the desk.

Not at all deterred by her behavior, Fitz walked around the desk and followed her when, once again, she tried to put some distance between them.

"You're always busy, but you always have the time for morning sex, or at least a few kisses or a hello. Today, you're avoiding me. Why?"

She started to breathe harder and Fitz watched as her chest started heaving. And was that a sight he liked!

"I don't know what you are talking about Governor. As you know, we have a busy schedule, Sally is still ahead of us and we need to find a new angle to promote you." She was talking fast, too fast, still not looking at him.

"That's bullshit and you know it!" He was starting to get aroused by this cat and mouse game with her. "You can do that in your sleep! You're Olivia Fucking Pope, you're brilliant and I know that is not what is bothering you, so talk to me!"

He was still walking after her, while she desperately tried to appear to be focusing on work, but knew she was failing. He knew her and she knew he knew her and couldn't hide from him.

She tried again "Governor, I assure you, I'm fine, just working. I..."

"Stop!" He interrupted her softly

"Gov..." She tried again.

"Stop" he said again, this time cornering her between a cabinet and the wall. He raised his hand to touch her but she pushed him away and exclaimed "I can't do this!"

Fitz was taken aback and looked at her confused. But she continued before he had time to ask any questions.

"I'M SORE OK! My body is sore!" She screamed frustratingly at him.

As surprise settled down, a smug, satisfied smirk appeared on his face. One that she wanted to slap away, but also, if she was being honest, that made her want him. Badly!

"Don't laugh Fitzgerald, that's not funny! How do you even still get it up! 3 times every evening and twice every morning! That's not humanly possible!"

"Aww Sweet baby! I'm sorry! Come here." He chuckled and took her in his arms and slowly rubbed her back while she snuggled closer in his chest inhaling the smell that was all him, masculine yet soft. She felt her body relax just from being in his arms. He started to move his arms from her back to her shoulders, massaging them softly, while still apologizing, his smile audible in his voice.

"But seriously, have you seen yourself recently? Can you blame me?" He whispered in her ear.

She laughed at that and raised her head to peck him softly on the lips. That was a mistake. The hand that was on her shoulder went to the back of her neck and the other went to the small of her back, while he kept their lips connected.

He was trying to deepen the kiss, his tongue seeking entrance to her firmly closed lips.

She moaned and tore her lips away from him "Fitz, stop! I really can't..."

"Shh baby, let me take care of you. Sit back and relax!" He said as he pushed her to sit on the couch.

"Fitz, please!" She whimpered

"Come on baby! I'll do all the work. I just want to apologize and you know I'm a man of action more than words." He said as he gently unbuttoned her blouse and smoothed his hand on her flat stomach.

"Fitz, really! I don' think my body can take much mo..."

"Quiet!" He said more assertively as he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs. "I'm going to make you feel good. This is all for you so stop talking and enjoy!" He massaged her thighs and kissed her softly nibbling at her lips.

He moved his right hand higher and started caressing her center through her panties. She gasped and he took the opportunity to slid his tongue in her mouth and started playing with hers while still softly but more insistently rubbing his fingers on her quickly dampening underwear.

She moaned in his mouth and he smiled against her lips before slowly moving his lips to her jaw planting soft kisses along her neck to her ear finding the spot he knew she liked and sucking on it, hard enough to earn a moan but not enough to leave a mark.

He then moved his mouth back to her throat while moving his hand inside her panties and gently rubbing circles on her clit. He kissed around he breasts before softly taking her left nipple in his mouth and moaning as he felt her start to writhe under his ministrations. He moved to the other breast that was begging for his attention all the while moving his fingers between her lower lips. Not penetrating her just yet, just spreading the moisture already there.

She started moaning louder and he moved his other hand to her mouth giving her his fingers to suck, which she welcomed hungrily moving her tongue around them.

He slid her panties down her smooth toned legs and kissed his way back up her legs until he was nuzzling her center. He inhaled deeply and groaned "You smell so fucking good"

"Fitz…" She whispered. But her words were lost as he gave her a long tasting lick and hummed in satisfaction before sucking her clit in his mouth. He repeated the movement a few times before moving his finger to her entrance, teasing her.

Her legs started to tremble and he moved them around his shoulders securing them with his free arm. When he finally moved his finger inside her, she bucked her hips against him and moaned helplessly. That turned him on even more, and he desperately wanted to take off his uncomfortable pants and take her right there. But he talked himself out of it. This was about her, she needed to be taken care of and he was the only one able to do that. He wanted to be the only one able to do that. He wanted to show her how much she meant to him.

He started moving his finger faster while writing his name on her clit with his tongue. At this point, she was panting, not able to come up with coherent sentences. "Uhh… Yes... Right he... Fi-fi… Don't… I-I can't…" She tried to get away from his torturous mouth but the hold he had on her lips prevented her from doing so. So she did the next best thing and started rubbing her pussy on his face, looking for the release, she desperately needed.

Her wanton display spurred him on and he added another finger, moving them faster and faster, while never stopping sucking on her clit. He felt her release before she even did. Her walls starting to clamp on his fingers, her breaths getting shorter, her mouth getting filthier "Fuck Fitz! Don't… Fuck! I'm gonna co… Oh my god! I'm close!"

And with one final suck Fitz moved a third finger inside her and felt her climax, her juices flooding his hand and he licked every drop of it while she came down from her high.

He kissed his way back up to her face and she hungrily devoured his lips moaning as she tasted herself on them.

Fitz pulled away and looked at her flushed face, still amazed at how this woman filled him up with joy every time. Their eyes met, he smiled, kissed her again and curled her up in his arms. After a few moments, her breathing came back to normal. She smiled and said "Apology accepted!"

* * *

**There you have it! Please let me know what you think!**

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Wake up

Well, hello again! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your nice reviews, messages, follows and favorites! I had a great time writing the first story and am glad to see you enjoyed! The writing virus caught me and now I want to do it all the time. I even started writing at work… Bad girl! And I don't know if you have ever tried writing on a blackberry but that is not an easy task.

Anyway, on with the next chapter. These stories won't really connect, just slices of smut and fluff that we really (REALLY!) deserve! Enjoy!

He had fallen asleep waiting for her. Of course he had fallen asleep: he had the most stressful job in the world. Leader of the free world! That wasn't just a title, he actually was. And he certainly was the leader of her world. But if the job in itself wasn't stressful enough, the people around him reminding him every minute of every day of his responsibilies and duties would do the trick. People like Cyrus. Especially Cyrus. She would have to talk to him about that. But not now. No, now it was 10pm, she had just come home from work to find her married-exhausted-leader of the free world of a boyfriend asleep on her couch and she wanted to enjoy the moment, she wanted him to enjoy the moment.

She had given him a key to her apartment a few weeks ago, when she realized he wouldn't stop coming to see her, no matter how many times she explained how reckless it was. She had convinced herself that she had done it to avoid him waiting in the corridor if she wasn't there and risking getting caught by a nosy neighbor. But really, she had done it because she liked the idea of him being able to enter her apartment anytime he wanted to see her. It gave an illusion of normalcy to a relationship that was anything but normal.

Olivia was an independent woman, she liked her space but she also liked having him in her space. To be fair, he was making it easy on her. Even though she had repeated to him many times to make himself comfortable, he insisted on acting as a guest, not moving things around, asking her before using anything, never leaving his clothes in the way. And tonight was no exception. Even though she could see he was tired and probably fell asleep not 5 minutes after his head hit the couch, everything was tidy. His shoes were carefully hidden behind the door, his keys were in the bowl. His jacket and tie were on the coat hanger and his pants were neatly folded on the chair. She smiled and quietly took off her coat and shoes. She locked the door behind her, silently walked into the living room and sat on the coffee table in front of him.

She took a few minutes to take him in, to really look at him. She couldn't do that when they were out in the open because it could bring attention to their feelings. But tonight, in the quiet of her apartment, she took the time to look at him. His face was falling on his shoulder, his errant curl was as usual hanging on his forehead, his eyes were closed but she could see them moving behind his eyelids, following the rhythm of whatever he was dreaming of. His mouth was slightly opened and she could hear a soft snore. She chuckled at how unique it was to be able to hear the President snore.

Her eyes moved to his torso and the well-defined muscles that she could see even through his shirt. His arms were folded over his chest, the shirt folded around his lower arms and stretching around his upper arms. Was it normal to be jealous of a shirt? Probably not… She then looked at his hand, his ring less hand. He always made it a point not to wear his ring when he was with her, not wanting her to feel like the other woman. But she couldn't help the pang of guilt she felt every time she looked at it. Mellie and her tricks made it easier though. Olivia couldn't believe that a woman could be married to Fitz and not do everything in her power to make him feel happy and loved. But then again, she could never understand the way Mellie functioned.

Olivia shook her head to chase those thoughts and refocused on the man in front of her, on her man. She considered preparing dinner before waking him up but she wasn't really hungry. Not for food anyway. No, her appetite could only be satiated by the beautiful man who managed to stay sexy as he was in his boxers, drooling on her couch. She moved to touch his shoulder and wake him up but then she had an idea. Fitz was the king of oral sex, he could spend hours eating her and pleasing her but was always reluctant to let her return the favor, even though she repeatedly told him she wanted to. But tonight was the perfect set up: he wasn't awake to say no and she would finally be able to show him he meant as much to her as she did to him.

She moved from the coffee table and knelt between his legs. She carefully lifted his shirt to above his hips and bit her lip at the sight of his cock enclosed in his black boxers. She kept her eyes on his face as she slowly moved her hand to massage him over his boxers. She wanted to see every change on his face, she wanted to see him wake up and realize what she was doing, knowing full well that by that time, he wouldn't be able to stop her.

She kept rubbing her hand on his slowly growing bulge and he started to stir. He would frown or groan and move his head to the other side. He must have been really tired because usually, when he was awake, the slightest touch below the waist would set him off.

She had learned that lesson the hard way when they had been at a dinner with a few leaders. She had mindlessly put her hand on his thigh and started rubbing it under the table while talking to the German chancellor's husband. The next thing she knew, he had excused himself and left the table in a hurry. A few seconds later she had received a text telling her to meet him a few doors down the hallway. Thinking he was in trouble, she had followed his instructions and met him in the small dark office. She didn't even have time to call his name before he had her back against the door, his lips on hers and his hand up her dress tearing off her thong and moving his fingers to her center. The memory of the glorious 15 minutes that followed still made her wet every time.

She shifted on her knees to relieve some of the ache that was developing between her legs and moved her hand inside the hole of his boxers. The feel of his growing manhood in her hand made her gasp and she was torn between the need to wake him up and have him fill her and her desire to continue with her plan. She chose the latter and closed her hand around his cock, getting it out of his boxer and softly stroking him. The groan that erupted out of his mouth had her eyes shoot back to his face. She was surprised to see his eyes were still closed. His arms had moved, though, and were now hanging on each side of him. She rose up on her knees and softly blew on the head of his shaft, all the while keeping her eyes completely focused on his face. She saw him take a sharp intake of air and knew she had to speed up if she wanted to finish what she started.

She opened her mouth and enclosed it around his tip, not going further than that. She had to keep herself from moaning at the feeling of him. She would definitely find a way to try that again. Slowly, she took more of him and once she couldn't take any more, she sucked in her cheeks in and started moving back and forth.

"Livvie…" It was barely above a whisper and he wasn't completely woken up yet. Still, he knew it was her or he wished it was her and the thought turned her on even more. She moved her hand between her legs to find some kind of release and continued sucking him. She twirled her tongue around his tip and used it to follow the veins that were popping up.

His hips bucked and his eyes shot open. He seemed shocked for a moment, needing a few seconds to accept that it wasn't a dream and that the love of his life was actually between his knees sucking the life out of him between her luscious lips. Once she saw the lust, pleasure and desire overcome the surprise on his face she went back to the task at hand and took him in her mouth once again, deep throating him and humming in delight.

"Livvie, shit! What are you… Don't… Please stop! Come here…" He tried to pull on her arms to bring her on his lap but she resisted and the pleasure was too intense for him to overpower her. She looked at him with lustful eyes and kept bobbing her head up and down, wrapping her tongue around his cock. Seeing she was determined to finish, he let go of her arms and entangled his hand in her hair, grabbing at anything that would stop him from going crazy and prolong the incredibly pleasurable sensations coursing through his body. He was, once again, amazed by this woman and couldn't believe how lucky he was that she chose him despite all his baggage. His last coherent thought left him as her warm mouth kept going up and down while her left hand started massaging his balls.

He couldn't take it anymore. Her mouth, her hands, her lips, her eyes… It was too much and he finally gave in to his release with a throaty groan. She didn't pull away as he expected her to. She kept him in her mouth and swallowed every drop. She released him with a pop and peppered kisses on and around his shaft and kept smiling at him while he moved his hands to massage her shoulders. _God, this woman!_

He gathered as much strength as he could, gently grabbed her arms again and whispered "Come here!" This time, she complied immediately. She moved to sit on his lap and kissed him deeply. After a few minutes, he moved his kisses to her neck and his hand to her pants and whispered against her skin: "My turn!"

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the latest installment. Sorry if there are mistakes, English is not my first language… If you have any ideas for the next chapters or have something you want written, feel free to give me a shout!

Cheers,

C.


	3. Chapter 3 - Talk to me

**Hey hey! What is up? It's me again! And I come bearing gifts! Thank you, really, all of you for reading this story! It's really boring to write something nobody is going to read and I can't really share those stories with my family and friends (a bit awkward, ain't it?) … So anyway, without further introduction, I present to you my latest, enjoy!**

* * *

"Talk to me."

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything... I just want to hear your voice..." She replied shyly.

Fitz smiled, took a deep breath and thought about what he could say. He had a hard time focusing; her naked body against his wasn't helping to be honest. But mostly, it was because of the mind blowing sex they just had. He didn't seem to be able to come down from his high.

They had been at Camp David for a few days now, working on his State of the Union Adress. This was an important milestone for him, setting the tone for the next 4 years. Deciding what would be his areas of focus. The people had elected him and he didn't want to disappoint them. So he worked hard, going over draft after draft with his team, spending countless hours reading reports and discussing strategies.

That was during the day though. At days, he was Grant for the People, president elect. But at night, he became just Fitz, and he wanted to spend time with just Livvie. Olivia Pope was a brilliant woman who challenged him every day and wasn't scared to get in his face if she didn't agree. He was looking for her opinion at all times, whether he agreed or not, she always made valid points. But there was nothing like spending time with his Livvie, just the two of them, when the carefully built walls fell down. In these moments, she always looked happier and that was a sight he lived for.

Every evening, after everyone had gone back to their cabins, he would wait exactly 15 minutes, grab a handpicked bottle of wine, walk to her cabin and knock. He could have gotten in anytime as she always left the door open for him. But seeing her open the door, still in her work clothes was something he would never tire of. It felt like coming home after a long work day.

The moment she closed the door behind him, he was on her, his arms around her waist and his lips on her lips. He had moved her to the bedroom, undressing her, his lips barely disconnecting from hers to go to her neck, her cheeks or anywhere he could land them. They had explored each other bodies for a few hours before ending up on the floor of the living room naked under a bed sheet. His back was to the couch. Her back was to his chest. Both of them facing the fire, the only light source in the room giving everything an orange glow.  
He was slowly massaging her arms while she was rubbing his legs. They had been that way for a few minutes before she broke the silence.

"Do you remember when I first saw you?" He started. It wasn't really a question so she just laid her head back on his shoulders, closed her eyes and let his voice relax her.

"You had to be the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. And you looked so confident and professional, your chin up like you owned the room. And at that moment you owned me." She smiled and hummed and he continued. "I was so fascinated! You were tearing me apart but yet I couldn't help but feel a deep joy. Like a missing part finally came into my life. But do you know what fascinated me the most?" He asked.

She kept her eyes closed and just moaned questioningly. "Your lips! You have the most fascinating lips. I swear I could spend all day just looking at them. They're always teasing me, begging me to be kissed... And when you talk or pout or bite them, I get entranced..."

He moved his hand to her neck to turn her face toward him and she opened her eyes when she felt his fingertips on her lips. She looked at him as he kept following the outline of them looking hypnotized by such a simple thing. She closed her eyes again when he leaned his head down and replaced his fingers with his lips, placing a kiss so chaste and soft that she almost cried. Instinctively, she kissed him back and it wasn't long before they deepened the kiss, their tongues dueling, rediscovering each other's mouth like the first time. After a while, they reluctantly pulled away to catch their breaths, their foreheads still connected, a smile on both their lips.

"Sooo..." She whispered. "What else do you like about me?"

A boyish grin came across and he smiled before laying her on her back and hovering above her.

"Well..." He started while moving his hand to her face. "I really like your hair. It's quite magical how it goes from curly to straight one day to the other. And when you wear it loose, it frames your face beautifully, like a piece of art. But when you wear it up... Then... Then I get to see your beautiful neck and it makes me want to kiss it all day" He moved his mouth to her neck and trailed wet kisses from one ear to the other, alternating with nibbles and suction until she started to moan and felt him smile against her sensitive skin.

He then moved his mouth lower to the valley between her breasts. "I also looove when you wear your silky blouses, because at the end of a long day, you take off the top button and I get a great view of your cleavage. It exposes just enough for me to imagine the girls!" She would have laughed at his cheekiness hadn't she been so focused on not crying out from his ministrations.

He moved his mouth over her nipple and gently blew on it before continuing. "I love it because then I can daydream about all the things I'm gonna do to them when we're alone." He bit her nipple and she couldn't have stopped the groan from coming out. He smiled again and moved his tongue over it soothing the sting before taking it fully in his mouth and sucking like a starving man. He then moved on to the other one and repeated the same moves until her back arched and she moved her hands to his hair, not able to decide if she wanted him to keep going or stop the soft torture.

He took the decision for her and moved his mouth over her flat stomach. He kissed and bit her there a few times before moving lower at a slow pace that had her squirming and bucking her hips to get him to pay attention to the part where she needed him the most. But he stilled her by placing his hands on her hips. He gave a few bites on her hips and said in a husky voice "That's'my favourite part but we'll come back to that later..." She groaned in frustration. She was wetter than she'd ever been and couldn't wait to have him inside her. But having him worshipping her body, and whispering to her, as if talking too loud would break the spell they were both under was one of the most erotic experiences she had ever lived. So she took a deep breath and stilled. He didn't miss the move and smiled, grateful that she would relinquish control to him like that. Her trust turned him on and he could feel himself getting harder by the minute.

He took a deep breath, once again, amazed at how in synch they were and focused back on the task at hand. He kissed her softly on her thigh, moving slowly toward the inside, alternating between one leg and the other. "And then there are your legs! Oh, how I love those legs. The way your skirts show just the right amount, the way your muscles move when you walk and how your calves are highlighted when you wear heels..." He kept kissing lower on her legs, covering every inch he could with his mouth. He was lost in her and she was lost in his voice, her head thrown back and her eyes tightly shut. "Fitz…" She panted.

He moved back up her legs licking a path to the juncture of her legs ending up with a soft peck on her wet lips that made her hips rocket off the floor. He chuckled at how reactive she was and hummed in delight at the arousing smell of her. "And finally, there's your glorious pussy... I could spend hours describing what a haven it is... I could spend hours inside your tight pussy, your walls clamping me... Hungrily keeping me inside... Your juices flowing..."

He wasn't even touching her and she was already close. He continued giving her a list of all the things he could do between her legs, day or night, with his mouth cock or fingers, with or without her clothes on until finally she had enough. She grabbed him by his curls and attacked his mouth with hers. She moaned at the feeling of those lips that had been wreaking havoc on her for the past minutes. She then moved her hands to his butt, pushed his hips into hers, and started grinding against them, coating his cock with her pouring juices.

Fitz groaned at her eagerness and the feeling of her wet lips calling for him. He decided to put an end to their misery and slowly moved into her. Once he was fully seated inside her he stopped and looked at her. Her face was contorted in pleasure and her eyes tightly shut. "Look at me!" He said in a strained voice. She leaned her head up, kissed him and started moving her hips, hoping he would get the message. He indulged in the kiss for a few seconds before backing away and groaning "Open your eyes!" After a few more seconds and realizing he wouldn't move before she did, she complied and looked him straight in the eyes. His pupils were dilated and the thin grey circles shined brightly in the fire light.

Once their eyes were connected, he moved back almost pulling all the way out before slamming right back in, causing her to raise her hips and gasp. He started moving slowly, going deeper and faster every time, swiveling his hips. She was trying hard to meet his thrusts, but was having a hard time overcome with the feel of him. She let him set the pace and started crying louder with every thrust. "Oh God, Fitz! Right he-he-here… Don't stop! Ha.. Harder!" He granted her her wishes and took her mouth in his swallowing her moans and throwing his own in the mix.

After a few more thrusts, he started feeling her getting tighter. Wanting to hear her scream, he moved his hand to her bundle of nerves and started rubbing quick circles on her clit. Her legs trembled and circled his hips tighter, her heels digging in his ass and her toes curling. She came with a scream: her eyes shut, her head thrown back, her nails digging in his shoulders. "Fuck! Livvie... Shii...So good, I'm cl… HUH!" The mixed feeling of pain and pleasure and the feel of her pussy closing in around him threw him over the edge with a final scream.

He collapsed over her and rested his head on her heaving chest, relishing in the incredible feeling of her skin against his, listening to her heartbeat slowing down. After a few minutes, he kissed his way back to her face, softly kissed her eyelids, both cheeks and ended with a kiss on her lips. He lingered there for a moment before pulling away. He looked at her and smiled "Yep, definitely my favorite part!"

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Okay so watcha thinking? Please submit any and all ideas on what should be written next on those crazy kids! And again, thank you for reading!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Jealous bastard

**Okayyyyyyy so! I promised myself I wouldn't update before tomorrow. BUT it is now 11pm in the UK, I am pissed off drunk and I want to share some love, so you get the next chapter earlier than planned!**

**I want to thank the guest reviewer who practically posted a story as a review. I will work on this love declaration story as soon as I sober up!**

**Hello and welcome again to the freak show! Thank you all for your kind words, they keep me going! This newest story was requested by a guest reviewer. I'll admit it, there is nothing I love more than ballsy jealous Fitz… So, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

The party was winding down. The sun had long set over the Santa Barbara ranch. One by one, the guests were leaving, retiring to their rooms. Both Sally and Fitz's staff had been here celebrating the new alliance. Olivia realized she hadn't seen Fitz in a while. She had been having so much fun dancing with Billy, Cyrus, James and other members of the campaign that she hadn't noticed him leaving. She looked through the windows and saw that the lights were on in the guest house.

She excused herself from the guests pretending to go to her room and quickly escaped to the garden, walking out of the main house to the guest house. She walked in and called his name but got no answer. She moved further into the house, toward the office and found him pacing the floor like a mad man. He was starting to make a hole in the plush carpet.

"What's wrong?"

He turned suddenly toward her and looked surprised for a second. But it was soon replaced by anger and he spat "Nothing!" before resuming his pacing.

Something was most definitively wrong. He never talked to her that way. He looked terrible. Incredibly sexy, yes, but still terrible. His eyes had taken a dark shade of stormy grey and his hair was messed, probably from running his hand in it one too many times.

"Fitz..." She tried again in a softer voice "Don't shut me out. What's going on?"

He stopped again and turned to face her, she took a step back at the anger on his face "I told you nothing is wrong so why don't you go back to grinding on Billy Chambers. You two seemed particularly cosy!" He spat viciously.

_So that's what it is about…_ She stood still for a moment, shocked by how hurt he seemed. She wanted to go to him, wrap her arms around his neck and lay her head on his chest but knew that in his current state, upset and slightly inebriated, he would push her away. She wanted to get angry at him because really, he was the one unavailable, but she had chosen to stay with him, so she couldn't blame him for it. Finally, she decided the best thing was to let him be, give him time to cool down and try again tomorrow.

She started to turn back and put her hand on the doorknob before being stopped by his voice. "Are you going back to him? Are you gonna go to his room and open your pretty legs for him" That one hurt and crossed a line. She took a deep breath and turned again to face him, a look of calm determination on her face. She would not let him talk to her that way. Angry she could accept, insulting she couldn't. It didn't seem to faze him and he kept looking at her questioningly, like he really expected an answer. Like his question wasn't ludicrous. Like he just asked her what the next campaign move was.

She kept her eyes trained on him and started in an even voice "I'm going to let that one slide because you're obviously tired and drunk and I don't want to start a screaming match that you will regret tomorrow. I'm going to go back to my room now and you would be wise to do the same."

She stayed still waiting for answer. She was starting to get angry but she still loved him deeply and didn't want him to spend the night alone drinking and wallowing in dark thoughts. She needed to know he was safe to be able to sleep herself.

He didn't talk. He walked closer to her with a grin. It wasn't a nice one though, the anger was still there along with another feeling she couldn't quite place. His silence scared her more than his words. She wasn't used to seeing him like that, cold and fuming. She backed away, taking one step backward for every step he took forward. Eventually, the door was in her way and she couldn't move further. A wicked smile lit his face, reminding her of a predator and he moved again until he was only a few inches from her. He looked down at her and whispered harshly "You didn't answer the question Olivia! Are you going to let Billy touch you like only I am allowed to do?" She squared her shoulders, looked him straight in the eyes and answered "And what if I am?" She wasn't scared of him, she knew he would never hurt her, not physically anyway. And she wouldn't let him bully her.

She tried to walk past him with a huff but he grabbed her arm and roughly pushed her back against the door with a groan. "You think you're funny, huh?" "No I think I'm a grown ass woman, I think you're a married man and I think it's fucking hypocritical of you to play the jealous card when you're the reason we can't dance together!" She exclaimed. She was seriously getting fed up by his caveman act but more than that she was angry at herself for getting aroused by it. The moisture developing between her legs a bitter reminder of how much power he had over her.

"You're mine Olivia!" He groaned, gathering the hem of her dress in his right hand, the left hand moving to her neck holding it tightly, his faces just inches from hers. "You'd do good to remember that!"

Olivia had a hard time gathering coherent thoughts. An inner battle going on in her head. On the one hand, she was incredibly turned on by his proximity, his husky voice and his claim on her. The idea of him wanting her so much he couldn't stand the idea of another man touching her was oh, so alluring. On the other hand, her inner independent self was revolting against the idea of a man, even this man, declaring her to be his property.

Deciding she needed to make a stand, she moved her hands to his chest and tried to push him away "I'm not yours Fitz! You have no claim over me!"

He harshly pushed her back against the door and moved his knee between her legs to keep them open. He then grabbed her hands and pinned them against the door above her head. He then continued in a dangerously low voice "The hell I do! You. Are. Mine! Completely mine! Your body, your mind, your soul..." He gathered both her wrists in one hand and moved the other under her dress again, his fingers slowly inching their way to the apex of her legs and finding refuge under her now damp panties. "Your pussy!" He continued. "It all became mine the day you got into my room and decided to give yourself to me. Don't you ever forget that! You came willingly!"

His fingers were now rubbing her clit intensely and she started panting, her eyes not leaving his face. He looked so focused, the anger had turned into determination. He was as turned on as she was, his erection pressed tightly against her thigh. His mind was in a haze. He knew he shouldn't treat her that way, but his need to show her she was his just like he was hers combined with his drunken state and his ever present desire for her made it impossible to stop. He moved himself closer to her and started kissing her neck while two of his fingers moved inside her, her heat immediately engulfing him.

"See? Your body knows it. Do you feel how tight you are for me? Do you feel how hard I am for you? That's the only important thing right now!" He started moving his fingers inside her and moved his thumb to her clit drawing soft circles designed to drive her crazy. And from the whimpers escaping her lips, he would say it worked. He couldn't fight it anymore and attached his lips to hers and roughly plunged his tongue in her mouth. She hungrily replied to his attacks and started moving her tongue to the pace he was setting on her core. Her hunger spurred him on and he quickened his pace. Not long later he could feel her walls starting to clamp. She detached her mouth from his with a gasp and threw her head back, her eyes tightly shut. She came with a scream of his name.

He kept rubbing her, letting her come down from her high and relishing in the pleasured expression on her face. After a while, she opened her eyes to find him watching intensely. She moved her hips to his, her hands still secure in his left hand and whispered "Fitz, please..."

He didn't need to be told twice. He moved his hand to his belt and quickly got rid of his dress pants and boxers. He moved his member to her entrance and used it to tease her clit, coating himself in her juices. She was shaking, consumed by the need to feel him. She wanted him inside her. Now! "Fi-itz..."

He smiled but didn't move to enter her, instead deciding to keep teasing her until she became wild. He wanted her wanton, he wanted her to beg, He wanted her to admit being his. "Do you want it? Do you really?" He smiled.

"Yes! Yes, I do, I really want i.. I-I want you!" She cried out, struggling to get the words out and forming coherent sentences. He smiled again and kept teasing her "hmmm... Maybe I'll give it to you... It all depends on you really..." She struggled against his grip, wanting to grab his ass and get him to plunge inside but he was too strong. "Wha-what do you want?" She didn't even recognize her own voice anymore, hoarse and hushed.

He moved his lips to hover above hers and whispered against them "I want you to admit you're mine. All mine. Only mine" and to show her what she would gain if she relented he moved his tip to her entrance. She tried to move her hips forward to take him deeper but he moved back out of the reach of her trembling heat. He chuckled "Nuh huh, use your words my love!"

She kissed him hard and tried to move her hips again. When she realized she wouldn't win, she finally relented and whispered "Oh god, I'm yours!". Her voice was so low he barely heard her. He moved his tip back between her legs and took her earlobe in his mouth, nibbling on it. "I didn't hear you Sweet baby. Could you repeat that?"

"I'm yours, all you... HA!" He didn't let her finish before surging into her as deep as he could go, literally lifting her off her feet. He started pounding into her, releasing the grip he had on her hands to move his hands to her hips and guide her at the pace they both loved. She moved her hands to his shoulders and dug her nails in his shirt, bracing herself for the rough ride.

He kept pounding into her hard and deep and her head fell forward to the crook of his neck her moans deliciously tickling his ear and driving him on. And after a few more thrusts, their mouths reattached and they both came with a scream, her walls emptying him.

They stayed connected for a few minutes, breathing each other in. He was the first to break the silence "You're Mine, and I'm Yours..." She looked into his eyes with tears in her own "Promise?" She asked in a shaky voice. "Promise!" He said as he moved his hands to her face and took her lips in the softest kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo… What do you think? As always, all criticism is welcome and don't forget to throw in your ideas on what to write next. I just need an idea to have my twisted mind start drawing the scene.**

**Cheers**

**C.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The feast

**Well, well, well, here we are again! 5 days since I started this and 5 chapters written! This has been incredibly fun and I appreciate all the feedback I got! Truly, you've been amazing!**

**I won't be able to hold the 1 day/ 1 chapter rhythm because for one I'm starting to run out of ideas and two I need to go back to real life. School is coming to an end and I now need to find me a job, be a grown up and all that… Yay! Can't wait… =(**

**But I'm not gonna stop writing. I'm actually working on a few more chapters and I'll put them on as soon as possible.**

**But enough about me! Here is the latest installment. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to throw in your ideas for new chapters!**

* * *

He heard her key shuffling in the lock. The slow shift of the door opening. An exasperated sigh. Her beautiful voice… "No, Senator… Senat… Senator! I'm not asking you to air all of your dirty laundry but… No! No, if you want to get out of this with a fighting chance to get reelected you will do what my team recommended and come clean about your son! Yes… Yes… I understand. No, I have to hang up now. Alright… And good night to you too, Senator." Another sigh. The sound of her keys landing in the bowl. The thump of her purse falling on the floor. The clink of the heel of one shoe hitting the floor. Then, the other shortly after. A few quiet steps, bare feet. A stop. A questioning voice with a hint of hope "Fitz?" She called. "In the kitchen." He replied. A few more steps , more hurried this time. And then she was here! Where she was supposed to be. With him…

The sight of her caught his breath every time. Here she was, standing in her kitchen. Her hair had a few errand strands, probably a result of walking back home in the cold winter wind. She still had her coat on but it was open, giving him a view of her soft pink blouse carefully tucked in her skirt. Without her heels, she was a few inches shorter, but it didn't make her any less glowing. She looked like she could take on the world. And there was that smile. It could light up a room. It warmed his heart every time. Especially because she usually looked so serious and focused, her smile reserved to a few people in her life. Being one of them made him feel special. And her eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, piercing right through his soul, full of love and trust. There was no doubt in his mind, he was madly, desperately in love with Olivia Carolyn Pope. And she loved him just as much! They definitely belonged together.

"Are you cooking dinner?" She asked as she removed her coat and moved to wrap her hand around his waist and give him a kiss. He moved his arms around her and deepened the kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her, that boyish smile that made him look ten years younger "Nope!" He replied as he placed a kiss on her nose. She looked at him confused, but he turned back to the fridge where he had been rummaging for a few minutes before she got home. "No?" She asked. "No." He confirmed without turning back. "Nothing is ready yet, so go take off your coat and come tell your Man about your day".

She smiled and moved back to the entrance of her apartment, hung her coat, popped open the top button of her blouse and moved back into the kitchen where she saw him stacking food on the island. She sat on the counter and looked at him moving in the kitchen, like he belonged there.

He had been in her apartment for a few days now. Officially, he was taking a week off with his wife in an undisclosed location. Unofficially though? Well, Mellie was staying at her parents, she had explained to him before leaving how the mere sight of him made her sick and that he would be wise to take the time to rest and come back a little less grumpy. If he was being perfectly honest, he couldn't have been happier of her dismissal. His children were staying in Spain with their friends for 2 weeks and when he had realized that meant he would have to spend a week with his wife nagging him about everything and anything, he had almost cried. But the world isn't completely messed up and his wife's haste to get away from him had given him the perfect opportunity to spend time with Liv.

He had thought about going to an exotic destination with her. The idea of the both of them on a private beach, her wearing only a few pieces of fabric on her body, her skin exposed at all time was very attractive to him. But he knew how busy she was and he didn't want her to feel like he didn't respect her job, so he had decided to stay at her house. Plus, he liked being a stay-at-home boyfriend. Being domesticated pleased him. He liked spending the day reading, watching games making a few calls to Cyrus to keep up to date on any pressing issue. But more than that, he liked spending the evenings with her, having dinner watching the news, making idle conversation about their respective days, then, cuddling in front of a movie. And finally moving things to the bedroom. Well, so to speak. They rarely made it to the bedroom…

Tonight would be different though. He wanted to do something special for her. He had been thinking about it all day, going over different aspects of the plan. He even had to have a cold shower in the afternoon, his raging erection preventing him from doing any productive work. Ideally, he would have needed to go to the shop to buy a few more things, but since strolling down the alleys of the supermarket wasn't a possibility, he resigned himself to use whatever he would find at her place.

He was still putting everything on the island when he heard her come back into the room and sit down on one of the bar stool. He turned around to see her, one leg crossed over the other, massaging her foot. _Why did she insist on wearing these damn heels_? He walked to her and she opened her legs, allowing him to claim his rightful spot. He laid his hands on her thighs and started massaging them before leaning down to kiss her. She moved her hands to rest on the small of his back and moaned when their lips connected. She was home. They pulled away and he took her hands in his, helping her hop off the stool, he then moved her to the kitchen table, lifted her off the floor and sat her back on the table.

He took one step back, leaned back on the island facing her and looked at her intensely. She was about to ask him what he was doing when he opened his mouth again and the four words that had undone her the first time came out again. "Take off your clothes!" She smiled seductively at him and moved her hands to the buttons of her blouse, taking them off one by one at an agonizingly slow pace, her eyes never leaving his. She slid the shirt off her shoulders and she saw, more than she heard, his breath quicken. Next she moved her hand to the side zipper of her dress but didn't slide it down immediately. She toyed with it and made a show of opening her legs before quickly closing them again, giving him every time a glimpse of what was underneath and every time earning a groan from him.

He was having a hard time keeping himself in check. She was expertly playing with him and he wanted to take her right there. But he also wanted to follow up on his plan and he knew the torture he would put her through in just a few minutes would be a very sweet revenge for her teasing. He took a deep breath, gripped the edge of the counter tighter and smiled at her.

She was a tad disappointed. For a minute, she had thought she had him. The way his eyes had widened at the sight of her covered center reminded her of a cartoon character facing a gigantic pile of food. She finally moved her zipper down and jumped off the table to let her skirt fall down her legs. She then sat back up on the table and waited for his instructions. "Take off your bra and lay back." She purred at the sexy sound of his voice and quickly complied. He moved between her legs again, bent down to hover over her and whispered "Close your eyes." She looked in his eyes for a few seconds, leaned up to kiss him and laid her head back on the table closing her eyes.

The next thing she felt was a warm and sticky substance on her left breast. A pause, and then the same feeling on the right breast. "Fitz..." She called in a low strained voice. The feeling was amazing, but it was nothing compared to what came next. His lips latched onto her breast and her back arched painfully. He hummed at the sweet taste of honey and started giving small laps to her budded nipple. All the while, his hands were roaming freely from her sides to her hips and legs and back up again.

He kept licking and kissing on and around her nipple, before moving to the other one, sweeping his tongue to spread and clean the delicious sweetness. When he finished, there wasn't a drop left. Liv was panting and braced herself for the sensations that were sure to come next. And she wasn't disappointed...

When the first cold drop fell on her stomach, she involuntarily raised her hips. When the other ones followed, she started squirming and when his ice cream filled spoon started tracing a line from her ribs to her stomach she moaned loudly. _What was this man doing to her?_

He started licking the ice cream off, making a mess of putting his tongue everywhere. He repeated the move a few times, licking and kissing, letting the ice cream melt in her navel before sucking it off and moaning. She couldn't believe the incredible sensations, not being able to see him heightened her senses and made the experience all the more erotic.

He moved up to kiss her and she couldn't believe she had been missing his lips for the few minutes they had been on her body. She attacked his mouth hungrily and their tongues melted. She could taste the sweetness of honey and chocolate and a groan escaped her throat. He smiled and moved his kisses to her throat and her ear. "I'm getting hungry for something sweeter..." She gasped and smiled at the sound of his voice, knowing full well where he was going.

He kissed his way back down and lingered at her pantyline for a minute. She raised her hips, silently begging him to take them off. He smiled at her eagerness and took the hint. He gently slid them down her legs before kissing his way up, placing kisses from her ankle to her hips, lingering on her inner thighs.

He took a raspberry and put it between her lower lips, he then used his lips to crush it on her clit sending a shock to her system. He licked the remnants of it, the juice mixing nicely with her sweet nectar. He took a few more raspberries and crushed and licked them again. His lizard-like tongue was everywhere at the same time and he had to hold her legs to stop her from chocking him or escaping from him. He was intoxicated by her smell, and her cries of pleasure rang in his ears like a symphony.  
Olivia was lost. She was no longer keeping her eyes shut because he asked her to, but because the sensations were just too much. Her nails were digging in his scalp and her mouth was open in a silent scream. She had given up on the idea of breathing when he had stuck his tongue inside her heat. She stopped resisting and let her orgasm take her, the successive waves hitting her stronger every time. When she came down, he was still lapping and gave a peck on her throbbing clit before making his way to her mouth. She could taste herself and she adored the feeling.

His erection was resting on her thigh, she moved her hand to stroke him and was once again surprised by how big he seemed in her hand, her fingers barely connecting. She gave him a few strokes before moving him to her entrance.  
Fitz moved her hand away and settled between her legs. He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply while slowly entering her. He swallowed her cries in his mouth, fighting not to come just from the feeling of her silky walls enclosing him. That feeling was always overwhelming.

He started moving slowly never releasing her mouth. Her arms were around his shoulders, her perky breasts softly grazing his chest. Her legs were holding him tightly allowing him to go deeper with every stroke. After a few, more strokes, he moved his hand to grab the can of whipped cream and spreading it on her peaks.

He moved his mouth to her nipples again and she cried out when he bit lightly, soothing the sting with his tongue. He kept sucking on her breasts and increased his pace. Her back was now completely off the table, her fingers lost in his curls, holding his head firmly to her. He moaned from the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure and started hammering into her pussy.

She cried out again and held on to him tighter, fighting to stay sane. After a few more strokes, he moved his mouth to her ear "Come for me, baby! I know you want to. Come on, let go! Let it all go..." And with a loud scream she did just that, her walls milking him and her nectar pouring all over the table. He was right with her and collapsed on her, panting.

When air came back to his lungs and blood to his legs, he lifted her in his arms. She grabbed the whipped cream before he got her off the table and he looked at her questioningly. She smiled at him and said "What? You ate, I'm still hungry..." He laughed and quickly carried her to the bedroom. The feast had just begun!


	6. Chapter 6 - A summit to remember

**Hello and welcome back to my little story! I can not tell me how much your feedback means to me! It really pushes me to write! Every time a reviewer sends an idea, I start picturing how I'm gonna start.**

**This newest story was brought to you thanks to the lovely Scandalised. She pointed the idea and has been nice enough to give me her opinion on the first draft. I hope this lives to your expectations and earns me a DAYUM. I live for those!**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to submit your ideas!**

* * *

It was a bad idea. No scratch that, it was a terrible idea! What had she been thinking? They were in the middle of a dinner party with all the leaders of the world and there she was, pinned against the wall by the President of the United States who was apparently determined to get them caught. There was no other explanation as to why he was currently on his knees in front of her, his hands firmly on her hips, holding her in place, eating her pussy like a starving man. He wanted her to scream. Why else was his hand moving between her legs and his middle finger entering her? She bit her bottom lip hard enough to taste blood and managed to stop the scream from coming out, only a few moans escaping her lips, louder than she would have hoped. _How did she get there?_

He was bored. She could see it from across the room. He had that dull glimmer in his eyes. He had been discussing with the President of France for the last ten minutes and he was having a hard time hiding his irritation from the other man, who was apparently talking his ear off with stories of his previous trips to the US. To be fair to President Hollande, when he wanted, Fitz could have the attention span and patience of a 3 year old. And tonight was one of those days. He nodded politely to the other man's latest story and his eyes swept across the room. When his eyes fell on hers, his face lit up like a Christmas tree and it warmed her heart. She should have been embarrassed by how obvious he was but it seemed she couldn't force herself to care. Right now, she wanted to enjoy the intimate moment, looking deep inside his eyes, straight to his soul.

They had not been able to have a moment together for a week. 6 days, 9 hours and 35 minutes to be exact. Not that she was counting... The preparations of the G8 had taken a lot of their times, separately and the only moments they were together, there were at least 10 other people in the room. Not really the most romantic setting. She was starting to really miss, not only emotionally but also sexually. She would spend hours tossing and turning in her bed at night, not finding a release for the ache between her legs and she would wake up in a foul mood from the lack of sleep and the sexual frustration.

She refocused on him and he gave her a pointed look. Her brows furrowed in confusion. He kept staring at her before excusing himself from the French president and walking toward Tom whispering a few words in his ear with a conspiratory look. If Tom was confused by his request he hid it well and simply nodded. Fitz thanked him and moved outside of the ballroom they were currently in. Olivia was confused, _he couldn't leave his own dinner, could he?_ They would move to dinner in another 30 minutes, _what the hell was he doing?_ She saw Tom walking toward her and was about to ask him what was going on when he simply said "Ms. Pope, the President would like a word with you." She stood still for a few seconds before rising up from her seat to follow him, knowing he wouldn't give him any further information. They weren't called Secret Services for nothing. She gave him a nod, asking him to lead the way.

They made their way outside the main room and into a hallway. She didn't have to wait long as Tom opened the first door on their left and moved his arm to indicate her to come in. She knew this room to be a study room/library. She took a deep breath and walked in. She turned just in time to see Tom give her a smile and close the door. She turned back to see Fitz leaning on one of the desks of the library, his arms crossed on his chest. He looked incredibly sexy in his well fitted tux and had an unreadable expression on his face. How was it that a simple look from this man could turn her into a 14 year old girl watching the hunk quarterback of the school?

"Hi" That word was so simple and held so much meaning to the both of them. It made her weak in the knees every time...

"Hi" she replied in a whisper. "What are we doing here? You're supposed to entertain your guests" She walked around the room, carefully avoiding entering his space not trusting herself if she did. The tactic didn't go unnoticed and he moved to his feet slowly moving toward her, following her around the desks and chairs.

"I entertained my guests for 3 days now. I think I'm allowed to take a break." He kept following her around while she kept avoiding him, looking at the books on the wall. "I wanted a moment with you. I haven't been able to touch you... hold you... kiss you... or make love to you in over 6 days now." With every word coming out of his mouth she could feel herself getting weaker. The carefully built facade crumbling under the obvious desire in his voice. What she wouldn't give to be in his arms right now, nuzzling her face in his neck, inhaling his scent running her hands on his muscular back, kissing his jaw and making her way to his lips. But she couldn't do that. Not now. They were at a G8 dinner for Christ's sake! The top leaders of the world were literally 15 feet away. She had to put a stop to it before she fell under his spell and did something stupid.

"Fitz... Don't do this! Not here. You have to go back out there. They're probably looking for you right now" She moved away from him once again "What do you mean? I'm not doing anything. Just having a friendly conversation with my Communications Director. My very sexy, incredibly-gorgeous-in-this-dress, Communications Director." He had stopped following her, choosing instead to pace the floor before the door, effectively blocking her way out. She smiled at his words "Come on Fitz, we can't both stay away for this long... Let's go!" She said determined. And to show she meant it she resolutely walked toward the door, putting her best gladiator face on. "But Livviiiiie... I don't want to! I'm tired and stressed, I want to stay with you..." He gave her his best pouting face and she couldn't help but smile and melt down at his words.

She walked over to him and he opened his arms. She walked between them willingly and wrapped her arms around his waist holding him tightly to her. They both took a deep breath. She moved her head to rest on his heart, letting the smooth rhythm soothe her and said "You need to relax Fitz. You have a stressful job, you need to enjoy moments like that where you don't have to make major decisions, just discuss with people similar to you..."

He moved his mouth to her ear and started walking her backwards to the nearest wall "You know what would help me relax?" He took her lobe between his lips and tugged on it softly. "Fitz... no, we can't!" She tried to push him away but he didn't budge, his hands firmly on her hips and his mouth nibbling at the soft, warm skin on her neck. He didn't even move his mouth from her to speak his next words "Sure we can... Come on baby, you know you want it just as much as I do..." And to prove his point, he moved his hand under her dress and inched his way to her dampening panties.

She tried to swat his hand away but she didn't have his strength. He simply continued to move his hand higher and bit lightly on her shoulder. She whimpered, making him smile on her skin and start sucking. His fingers finally reached her covered center and they both gasped at the contact. She was fighting to not give in to the incredible feeling his moving fingers against her slit were provoking. "Fitz... Ha!" His fingers had found her clit and were now tracing leisurely circles. She struggled to not surrender to his ministrations "Fitz, we-we're gonna get caught. I... I can't... Please stop! Someone could hear us..." He raised his head to look into her eyes and smiled "Well I guess you're gonna have to be very quiet then..."

And without a warning, he moved her panties to the side and slid his finger inside her heat. She gasped loudly and he relished in the pleasured crunching of her face. "Hmmmm..." he moaned "Do you think you can do it? Do you think you can keep quiet while I finger you, while I eat you, while I take you? Hard!" She didn't know what was more intense his finger moving inside her or his whispering dirty things in her ear in a husky voice. She attacked his mouth to quiet him and release a few moans. He kept moving his hand, rubbing his thumb on her clit and pulled her tongue inside his mouth twisting it with his own. He put a second finger inside her and started rubbing faster, swallowing her cries until he felt her walls gripping his fingers. He increased his pace again and she answered each thrust with one of her own, wantonly rubbing herself on his hand and soon enough, she came, spilling her nectar all over his fingers biting his lip to keep from shouting.

He removed his fingers and brought them to his lips and licked them dry "Good girl!" he whispered "you've been quiet - ish. But let's see how you do when you can't scream in my mouth..." And without leaving her time to recover, he moved to his knees and gathered her dress in his hands, moving it to above her navel. He pulled down her soaking underwear and kissed his way up her legs. He held her hips in his hands, moving to caress her ass before pinning her securely against the wall. He moved his nose to her core and inhaled deeply, the smell watering his mouth in anticipation. He looked up to see her watching him intensely. She looked almost scared, knowing what was to come and knowing how hard a challenge it would be. Her chest was rising up and down quickly and he smiled wickedly before bringing his attention to her center. Her lips were swollen and shining with moisture, he could almost see the throbbing of her clit. _This was going to be fun!_

Fitz decided to take things slow. He knew he needed to build the tension if he wanted her to slip up. He started peppering kisses on and around her lips, nipping at the skin on her hips before he heard her begging voice "Fitz…" She was definitely ready, he moved his hand to hold her lips opened and expose the sensitive skin that was shyly hiding there and gave her a long lick. He heard her cooing. He knew how hard it was for her to keep quiet. Olivia was… Well, let's just say it flattered his ego every time. She didn't do it for the show, it was just her normal reaction to her body being given pleasure. And having to keep those sounds inside was torture and almost impossible.

He bit on her clit and she couldn't stop the moan from coming out. She brought her hand to her mouth and put it firmly against to cover the sounds that would follow. Fitz smiled mischievously and dove right back. He opened his mouth wide and took as much of her as he could, his teeth were deliciously raking at her skin while his tongue sloppily covered every spot it could cover. Her taste was intoxicating and he released a groan. The vibrations from his mouth threw her into frenzy, her body thrashing so hard he was actually struggling to keep her in place. He quickened the pace of his tongue and he could feel her stop breathing before her body tensed and one last nip at her clit sent her spasming over the edge, long smothered cries escaping from between her fingers.

Fitz let go of the bruising grip he had on her hips and rose from his knees. When he was up again, he took her in. Her head was thrown back on the wall, her eyes were shut, her mouth open, her breathing labored. She looked utterly spent. She had never looked so beautiful to him. Her makeup was slightly smirred and a few strands of hair were out of place. He chuckled as he thought of how they might have ended up out of her otherwise perfectly made bun. "You're gonna be the death of me Fitzgerald Grant…" Her voice was raspy; she didn't even open her eyes. "Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet Ms. Pope!" He replied with a twisted smile.

The evidence of his arousal was tightly pressed against her stomach, twitching and harder than it had ever seemed. She hastily moved her hands to his belt buckle and tried to take off his pants. She was struggling with the buttons and he didn't seem to be willing to help, choosing instead to move the strap of her dress until her breast were exposed and rubbing his thumb on the budded peaks until she started moaning again.

She was getting impatient. She gave up on the idea of taking off his pants and instead moved her small hand inside gripping him and placing her thumb on the moist tip, eliciting a groan. A satisfied smile came on her face. He wasn't the only one who knew where to push to get her loud. She knew his body just as much. She started stroking him, alternating between raking her nails on his length and gripping him tightly before releasing him only giving him featherlike touches.

He was in paradise! That was it, he had died and gone to paradise. He didn't really care what he did to deserve it, he just wanted it to never stop. That woman was making him lose his mind just with her hand and he couldn't wait to be inside her. His breathing was becoming labored and when she tightened up her hand again he knew he had to make a move.

He grabbed her hand, stopping her movement and brought it to his mouth, putting a finger in his mouth, humming, his eyes never leaving her face. She seemed hypnotized by the move, her mouth slightly open, her tongue darting out to lick her bottom lip before biting it. He moved his hand to her neck and attached his mouth to hers. He didn't waste a second before his tongue found refuge inside her mouth, moving in and out, exploring every part of her warm soft cavern. She started moaning and grinding her hips into his. _It was time!_

He moved his hands to his pants and hastily took them off at the same time as his boxers, never letting his lips disconnect from hers. They both moved their hand to his girth and moved it to her entrance together. He took his time to get seated inside her, bending his knees and slowly going back up again. His mouth was now attached to her pulse point and he sucked at the pulsing skin.

Once he couldn't go any deeper, he moved back and started thrusting into her at a slow pace, letting them both enjoy the feeling of being connected. He moved his hands to her backside and groped her ass firmly holding her as close to him as possible. Her arms were around his shoulders, her fingers holding onto the curls at the nape of his neck.

He moved one of his hands to her thigh and lifted it, wrapping it around his waist, allowing his cock to get deeper and hit her spot. The move earned him a desperate cry and reminded him of what he wanted: her screams, moans, whimpers, sobs, cries, shrieks, any sound really! He started moving faster rotating his hips to give her more friction. He moved his mouth to her ear "You're so tight! So wet for me Livvie… You feel so good around my dick! Do you feel how hard I am? Can you feel every vein?" His words were driving her insane. She started releasing high pitched moans and tried to move her mouth to his to muffle them. But he kept his lips on her neck, moving to the other ear "Nuh huh huh" He chuckled "You're not gonna get away this easy! If you don't want to be caught, you're going to have to be really really quiet…"

To be honest, the idea of taking her against the wall with everyone outside being oblivious to their situation was getting him more excited than it should have. His blood was boiling and he was fighting not to come too fast.

He increased his pace again, taking her harder this time. Every thrust was getting him deep inside and allowed him to hit her spot. And with every thrust she released a stifled sound. Her head was resting on his shoulder, her face crunched in ecstasy, her eyes tightly shut and her bottom lip firmly between her lips. He was moving faster again when they heard voices coming their way.

They both stopped dead in their tracks and stared at each other. An expression of panic came over her face as the voices were getting closer. A beaming smile crept up on his face and her eyes widened in shock and realization: he would keep going. He was going to keep pounding into her while people were literally on the other side of the door. He must have really wanted to get caught. She tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he resumed his movement and moved one hand to her clit. He started rubbing circles on it again, pressing harder with every thrust. Her arms were still desperately trying to push him away until finally she relented and bit his shoulder hard. This time, he was the one to make a sound, the delicious pain urging him to go faster, rub harder and hold tighter.

The voices were now really close. In his lust induced haze, he heard someone describing the paintings and a few other people asking questions. He refocused on Olivia and started hammering into her. Sweat was gathering at both their foreheads as they were getting closer and closer to diving into a sea of bliss. And with a few more hard thrusts, he attacked her mouth again and they swallowed each other's sounds while simultaneously going over the edge, holding a death grip on one another.

They took a few minutes to regulate their breathing before he broke the silence "I can't wait for the next summit!"

* * *

**Sooooo?**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Cheers**

**C.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Exciting life

**Hello again! How are you guys doing? I am having so much fun writing this. I might change a bit, though. Maybe have a few chapters of fluff and conversations. I fear I might repeat myself if I write too much smut... We shall see!**

**The idea for this new story was suggested by TvlsForever, so a big shout out to her for getting my mind rolling!**

**As always, leave your ideas for future chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

« How's he looking? »

« Pale, fragile » he sighed.

"Did you tell him my plan?"

"He heard it… That's a brilliant plan, Liv! He'll get on board. I'll make him get on board!"

She didn't answer. That was never a good sign. Silence meant she was thinking things over, studying bad outcomes of a situation and issues that may rise.

"What?" he asked anxious.

"He wants you and Mellie back together if you're going to run again… He planted the stories about you seeing the pastor, didn't he?"

It was his turn to be silent. She was right. Of course she was right! She was always right.

She exhaled loudly "You're worried about him. You love him. You don't want him to die. I feel the same way but that doesn't change the fact that he's still Cyrus!"

She was right again. Cyrus was a political genius and a good friend but he could be ruthless when it came to saving his political future. His feelings be damned!

"Put your hand too close to the cage and he WILL bite it off

She laughed nervously and inhaled "Do you want to come here to sleep?"

"I wish I could but the agents I trust aren't on tonight. What will you do instead?"

"I have a very exciting life, Mister. I don't need you"

They both laughed at that and fell into a comfortable silence before Olivia heard a sound at her door. Like someone was fiddling with the handle of the front door, followed by a soft knock. She furrowed her brows and said "Fitz, I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Bye Livvie"

"Bye…"

She moved from her sitting position and went carefully to the front door. She looked through the peephole and couldn't help the smile on her face. She quickly opened the door and took him in. He looked gorgeous. His shirt was a bit wrinkled, his tie was hanging loosely, his hair was ruffled and he looked tired. But he still took her breath away, standing there with his million dollar smile.

"Hi"

"Hi…"

"I wanted to surprise you and come see you but that was before I knew that you had a "very exciting life"… I don't want to bother you if you already have plans, so I'd better go…" He had a playful smile and he made a show of turning his back to her and pretending to go to the elevator.

She grabbed his arm with a giggle and pulled him inside her apartment "Don't you dare…" She warned lightheartedly. She grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him down for a kiss. She took his bottom lip in her mouth while he took her upper lip between his teeth, they sucked on it lightly before opening their mouth to reacquaint their tongues. She moaned and brought her hands to his hair, entangling her fingers in the soft curls. His hands moved to her ass to get her closer. He had seen her only hours ago but couldn't believe how much he had missed her. Now that she had given him another chance, he didn't want to be away from her ever again.

She reluctantly pulled away from the kiss but kept her arms tightly around him. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook you something?" He smiled at her thoughtfulness and replied "No, I'm fine. But I'd love to have some of that great wine I can taste on your lips!" She laughed, grabbed his hand and led him to the living room. "You're in luck Mr Grant. I just so happen to have enough to pour you a glass!"

He chuckled and got rid of his coat and tie, while she moved to the couch with another glass and proceeded to fill it. He tucked his shirt out of his pants and opened the 3 top buttons. He then removed his shoes and moved to sit next to her. Grabbing her legs, he moved them above his, lightly massaging her calves and feet. She moaned and handed him his glass, he smiled at her and raised his glass to hers, clinking their glasses. He took a sip before sighing and relaxing further into the couch. She naturally got closer to him and he cuddled her to him on his lap.

They spent an hour like that, talking about any subject that came up, they talked about Cyrus and James, they talked about Mellie, Sally, Hollis… They talked about lighter subjects too but their conversation mostly revolved around politics, his career and his reelection.

"You can't just ignore that the people still needs you, they still want you! Your numbers are pretty high considering your wife went on national television to announce you were having an affair and – hips!" He looked at her surprised and she moved her hand to her mouth, a look of embarrassment on her face before she buried her head in his chest.

"Did you-did you just hiccup?" He asked fighting hard not to laugh. That had to be the cutest sound he had ever heard her make. "I can't believe I witnessed the great Olivia Pope succumbing to a regular hiccup" he laughed.

"Shut up…" she said hitting him lightly "I think the wine is getting to me…" He looked at her and he couldn't help but agree, her eyes were glazed, her cheeks had taken a bright shade of red and she looked absolutely gorgeous to him. He moved his hand to caress her hair and said in a low voice "You know… I know an old remedy that has been proven extremely efficient to heal hiccups…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she giggled.

"Oh really Dr. Grant?" She started in a sultry voice "Please tell me more…"

"I can do better than tell you, I can show you" and with that he grabbed her lips in a searing kiss. She opened her mouth right away, welcoming his tongue and moaning at the remnant taste of wine. She sucked at his tongue before moving hers inside his mouth. He grabbed at her ass and moved her to her back moving his weight on her. She grabbed at his butt to try and get him even closer.

He moved his mouth to her neck and starting sucking at the soft skin there, savoring the sweet taste that was all feminine. She moaned and threw her head back against the arm of the couch. She indulged in the sweet sensations that were developing from her neck straight to her core. She moaned again and grabbed his face to kiss him again before whispering against his lips "Take me to the bedroom!"

He didn't think twice before grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist. He got up and readjusted her in his arms before moving them across her apartment, struggling to find her room with his eyes closed and his lips on hers. He finally managed to get them in and lightly threw her on the bed. He quickly removed his shirt and pants while she giggled like a school girl and moved herself on her knees, bringing her hands to his rippled chest, moving her fingers in his chest hair and kissing his nipples. He groaned and moved over her once again.

She grabbed the hands that were wandering all over her body and reversed their positions. He looked shocked at the move and she smiled wickedly "I'm in control now!"

He smiled at her and moved his hands to her thighs, slowly caressing her. He was more than happy to relinquish control to her. He didn't do it often, but every time she surprised him with new experiences. She moved her hands to the hem of her sweater and slowly peeled it of revealing the white lace bra that was contrasting so exquisitely with her mocha skin. He got up to a sitting position and moved his large hands to her breast roughly massaging them.

She grabbed his hands again and pinned them on the bed forcing him to lie down. "No! I'm in control, you don't do anything I don't tell you!" He looked stunned by this aggressive side of her but complied, knowing he would soon be rewarded. She moved away from him and removed her bra and pants, leaving her panties on. She moved back on the bed and straddled him again, letting her hands wander on his chest and grinding her hips into his.

He groaned at the combined sensations and when she moved her mouth to suck at the skin on his chest he bucked his hips to create more friction. She bit his nipple hard and he groaned out. "What did I say?" She sounded almost irritated. "You can be really dense for such a smart man. I. AM. IN. CONTROL. So be a good boy and stay still!" Fitz could literally feel himself harden at her tone of voice. He swallowed hard and laid back.

Olivia moved her mouth back to his chest and started trailing wet kisses again. She kept grinding herself on him and both felt the moisture pouring through her underwear. She moved her kisses lower and grabbed his boxers between her teeth. She slid them down slowly, moving to her knees on the floor and took down her panties before climbing on him again. She brushed her wet pussy on his hard dick, covering it with her nectar.

She bent down and shoved her tongue down his throat. He groaned and the vibrations in her mouth urged her on. She moved his hands to her ass, encouraging him to grab, which he happily did, massaging the sweet cheeks forcefully.

She finally had enough of the teasing and rose up on her knees, placing his shaft at her entrance. She moved back down slowly and they both gasped at the out of this world feeling. She didn't waste another second before starting to move. She placed her hands flat on his chest to support herself and threw her head back, her mouth open in the shape of an O and her eyes closed.

She kept moving up and down, overwhelmed with the feel of his cock still hardening inside her. She looked at him again and almost came at the look on his face. He was looking at her, transfixed, his jaw was flexed, he was having trouble breathing. He looked almost desperate, helpless in his unability to lead their love-making. She took pity on him and moved his hands to her breasts. The thankful look he threw her made her heart melt. He massaged them deeply before moving one inside his mouth with a throaty groan.

She started to feel herself coming close to her release and, wanting him right with her when she did, she moved her hand to his balls and started massaging them while increasing her pace. Her thighs were starting to burn from the effort but the pain just encouraged her to get to the end faster. She added a small rotation to her movements and with a few more downward thrusts she came with a scream of his name, followed by a long list of profanities. He came just after her, spilling his seed deep inside her and screaming her name.

She collapsed on his chest, not minding that they were both covered in sweat and closed her eyes, exhausted by all the exercise she put her body through and listened to his pacing heart beat while he moved his hands up and down her back. She readjusted herself and moved the covers around them. She put her head at the crook of his neck and heard him whisper "Exciting life, indeed!"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the ride. Please review!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Welcome to OPA

**This latest installment was brought to you thanks to the fertile imagination of OneFishTwoFishTwo, so big shout out to her and her kind help!**

**Enjoy another ride on the Olitz train!**

* * *

It had been another long day at OPA. Their latest case was the CEO of a fortune 500 company who had been accused of sleeping with his assistant, his male assistant and was now sued for sexual harassement. He had flown all the way to DC to hire the best team of fixers and the case had kept them working day and night for a week. They had worked tirelessly to redeem his image, playing on the on his work for charity and preparing his defense for the trial. The social medias had been their weapon of choice and they had been staring at computer screens all day.

Olivia had finally sent them home at 8pm claiming they needed a night off, they hadn't fought her on it, all too glad to be given breathing space. She had stayed behind to go over a few potential cases and close the office. Sitting at her desk, she allowed herself to take a few minutes to let her mind wander.

She hadn't seen or talked to Fitz in a few days. Once again, they had argued about their relationship. She had accused him of being too obvious, claiming again that neither of them could afford to get caught. Him least of all. She had tried to convince him that she was only trying to protect him. He had accused her of belittling their love, his feelings, reducing them to a sordid affair when he kept affirming and showing how much she meant to him. She had stormed out of his office calling him a needy child.

She had then proceeded to ignore his calls. She had buried herself in her work and had even stopped answering Cyrus's calls, knowing he was just used by Fitz as an intermediary to check up on her and convince her to talk to him. She missed him of course, but felt it was important that he understood they had to be careful, for both their sakes.

He now seemed to have gotten the message. He had stopped trying to reach her since yesterday and she couldn't decide if she was happy about it or not. She couldn't admit it to herself but she actually loved his attention. It warmed her heart that he needed to call her every day, that he wanted to see her as much as possible, that he couldn't help but touch her as soon as they were in the same room…

The ding of the elevator doors brought her out of her thoughts. Thinking it was Abby who, once again forgot something in her office, she didn't bother to move from her desk, but couldn't help to throw a little jab "Abby did you forget your purse again? I'm starting to wonder if there really is a brain under this red mane of yours…"

She didn't get an answer and thought Abby was ignoring her because she was embarrassed to have been caught red handed on her forgetfulness. Olivia chuckled and continued "What's wrong, Abby? Cat got your tongue?" When she was once again met with silence, she started to get worried and moved toward the door of her office. She asked again in a shaky voice "Abb…" She jumped back when a tall figure darkened the door and a low baritone voice said "It's not Abby…"

"Shit! Fitz! You scared me!" Her heart was pounding in her chest and she struggled to hide the fear on her face but she couldn't help but be happy at his sight. She had really missed him these past few days and having him so close felt right. Like the missing piece in her life finally came to complete the puzzle. But the feeling was soon replaced by worry and confusion "What are you doing here? How did you even get here? Did someone see you? Does Cyrus know you're out of the White House?" She kept firing questions, her mind going a thousand miles an hour, going over all that could possibly go wrong in this scenario.

He didn't answer right away. His face held an unreadable expression, his eyes seemed dark. She started to get upset "See? This is exactly what I was talking about! You can't keep pulling stunts like that! It is too dangerous! Anyone could have seen you, anyone could still recognize your car or your bodyguards or…"

"Quiet!" He ordered and she was taken aback by the tone of his voice, he almost sounded angry. He started moving toward her and she walked backward until she hit her desk. "I am sick and tired of you using this excuse to put walls between us. You know there isn't a single thing I wouldn't do for you and yet, you keep pretending like what we have is a simple fling we can sweep under the carpet. I need you to grow a pair and admit that we are more than just a scandal waiting to happen. And I won't leave this office until you do!"

She moved past him with a scoff and resumed her rant "I need to grow a pair? Really? What about you? You keep acting like a toddler who has been told he can't play with his favorite toy… We ARE a scandal waiting to happen! You are married! With children! You are the President of the United St…"

"Enough!" He boomed. "This is not what this is about and you know it. This is about your continuous need to control everything. This is about your inability to let anyone into your life. This is about you not being able to let anyone take care of you. This is about your misguided idea that you can't be loved. And as I said, I'm not leaving this office until I convince you that I love you and I'm here to stay!" With each affirmation, he had moved closer to her and was now just a few inches away, hovering above her, his breath sweetly tickling her face.

She looked him straight in the eyes and said "Fine! You don't wanna go, then I'm leaving!" And with that, she moved past him again and walked to her desk to grab her purse. Before she could turn back, he had grabbed her waist and held her tightly to his chest, one hand under her ribcage, the other one on her stomach. She stiffened in his arms and tried her best to regulate her breathing. Having him so close was doing something to her and his hand was moving dangerously close to her panty line.

He moved his mouth to her ear and started whispering in a softer voice "Aren't you tired? Tired of pushing everyone away? I'm not going anywhere Livvie. Let me take care of you. Let me show you how much I love you…" His hands were tracing patterns on her stomach. When she didn't respond he moved his left hand to her breast and his right hand to her center, caressing her over her skirt. She started panting. "You're human like the rest of us. You deserve a rest, you deserve to let go and just enjoy. Let me do that for you…"

This man couldn't be real. He was responsible for a whole country and in a certain measure the world, and yet, here he was, worrying about her. She tried to move around in his arms to grab his face and kiss him but he held her firmly in the same position. He moved his left hand to open her blouse and his right hand to the zipper of her skirt, letting it fall on the floor. "Fitz…" She sounded helpless. He took her shirt off her shoulder and helped her walk out of her dress. He took off her bra and resumed his position behind her, his hands now free to caress the soft skin. He could feel her start to tremble in his arms. He moved her hair out of her neck and started trailing wet kisses on the warm skin. He felt her pulse beat hard against his lips and couldn't help but smile.

Fitz moved his right hand inside her panties and started caressing her clit. Wanting the moment to last, he only applied a light pressure, drawing circles designed to drive her crazy. He wasn't disappointed by her response as she started to move her hips to rub her center against his malicious hand. He chuckled at her eagerness and pinched her nipple while adding some pressure. The cry that escaped her lips made his cock twitch inside his pants. She moved her hands to his hair and grabbed hard at his curls, eliciting a muffled groan from him.

He moved his fingers to her entrance and moved them back and forth spreading the moisture that was now pouring from her pussy. Her soft whimpers urged him to enter her and he quickly moved both of his fingers inside. She was so wet he didn't meet any resistance and as he started moving them inside and out, he felt her walls avidly clenching around them. He quickened their pace and she grabbed onto him tighter, her hips trying desperately to follow his rhythm. When he felt her close to coming he curled his fingers upward and moved his other hand to her clit, rubbing furiously at it before whispering in her ear the four words she was all too happy to obey "Come for me, baby!". She fell over the edge, her mouth wide open, no sound coming out. It was perfect!

He kept caressing her softly while she came down, his hands softly massaging the skin from her breast to her center. She turned her face to him and he attacked her lips. His erection was now becoming painful, constricted in his underwear. Fortunately, she moved her hands to his belt and hastily unbuckled them, pushing them down his legs while he did the same to her panties. He got back up and grabbed her right leg, moving her knee to rest on the desk, opening her up to welcome him. He bent her over the desk and kept his chest connected to her back for a few seconds, long enough to whisper against her neck "Brace yourself, darling! It's gonna be a rough ride…" He felt the shiver go down her spine and distinctly heard her gulp.

He moved up again and grabbed her hips, holding her still. He bent back and with a strong thrust surged into her so hard she screamed out and grabbed onto the edges of the desk. He kept pumping into her, the position allowing him to go deep inside. The sensations were overwhelming and she started to sob every time he pumped up. She knew she would never be able to look at her desk again without blushing, but she was too far gone to care. The only thing that mattered in this moment was the man behind her and how determined he seemed to bring her to ecstasy.

She didn't think she could feel any better, he was so deep inside her, fucking her brains out. That was until he brought one hand to her bundle of nerves and started rubbing on it, following the rhythm he was thrusting into her. She needed to grab at something, anything that would help her get a grasp on reality. One of her hands fisted around a pile of paper while the other firmly held the arm of her desk chair across the desk.

He increased his speed again and the hand that wasn't on her pussy came to rest on hers above her head, interlacing their fingers. She instinctively held on to it. He felt her walls tighten again and bit on her shoulder causing her to cry out. She was becoming so tight he couldn't hold it anymore and with a scream that was actually closer to a howl, he spilled his seed inside her increasing the cadence of his fingers on her clit forcing her to join him in oblivion. She brought her head back and yelled his name before resting her forehead back on the desk. She was glad her team had long left or she wouldn't have been able to look any of them in the eyes for a while.

He collapsed on top of her and held himself on his elbows in order not to crush her. He started placing soft kisses on her back, following her spine, delighting in the goose bumps it created . She was still lying on the desk resting her heated cheek on the cold surface. "Sooo…" He said between panting breaths "If this is how you welcome your clients, I understand your success!" She giggled and smacked him playfully on the ass. "Welcome to OPA, Mr. President!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave your reviews and ideas for stories!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Lucky to have you

**Hello everyone! Jeez, I feel like it's been forever! This week has been crazy at work and I'm glad to finally see Friday and the weekend coming! I haven't even had time to watch last episode (3x08)… I'm keeping myself away from twitter to avoid any spoiler. But it'd better be good because this season is part of the reason I started writing. The fuckery BS is at a HIGH level!**

**Anywho… this latest installment was requested by Scandalised! She put the idea of a jealous Liv in my head and helped me progress it when I was stuck. So THANK YOU girl! DAYUM, you keep me going!**

**This one is longer than usual to make up for lost time. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Little slut!"

"What did you just say?"

Olivia jumped. She was so focused on watching Fitz and his chat partner, she had not realized Cyrus was now standing beside her. He was looking at her with a mix of shock and amusement. She felt herself blushing and fought to regain her composure. "Erm... Wh-what? Hmm... Nothing, I just coughed!" She blurted out lamely. Cyrus looked at her suspiciously but didn't push the subject, knowing that there were more important issues to attend to. Like the fact that Reston was still winning over the indecisive.

"Have you seen the latest polls?" He asked handing her the freshly printed report. That question got her out of her trance. She went into gladiator mode and took the paper from Cyrus's hand. "We need to discuss social issues. Fitz has always leaned left on those and we need to use it now." She explained "I'll set up a meeting with the core team for this afternoon." Cyrus simply nodded and left, leaving her free to return to her silent observation. And disapproval

He was on the other side of the room. He had been talking to the same girl for over thirty minutes now and she was starting to get irritated by it. Her irritation might have less to do with him wasting his time with a campaign staffer and more to do with the fact that said staffer looked like a model fresh out of a Victoria's secret catalog. She was a tall woman with a thin waist and prominent breasts. She had long blond hair falling over her shoulders in soft curls and every so often, she would play with a curl in a sheepish way and giggle. She had way too much make-up on for Olivia's taste. It just looked vulgar to her, like she was trying too hard.

They didn't look like they were discussing campaign matter. It looked more like a casual conversation between 2 friends or a flirt between 2 single people. That thought had her blood boiling. She would flinch every time the girl rubbed her hand on his arm or giggled like a school girl at one of his jokes. She wanted to rip the girl's hair out. But, what bothered her the most was the way Fitz seemed to be responding to her. He kept his gaze on her and would cock his head as if listening intently. He seemed interested by what she was saying, and not just in a professional way.

She couldn't stand looking at them anymore and sped out of the room, eager to find something to busy her mind. Anything that would keep her mind from going to that dark place where she would imagine the two of them having sex. As hard as she tried, she didn't seem to be able to convince herself that he wouldn't sleep with her. His marital status wasn't an issue, she was the sick proof of it. And the woman was beautiful in such an obvious way that no man would pass on the opportunity to sleep with her. And as much as she admired him, she knew he was still a man...

She knew she had no right to be jealous, she had no claim on this man but she couldn't help but be upset. He kept giving her all those big speeches on love and there he was flirting with the clone of Claudia Schiffer in plain view. She couldn't believe she had fallen for his sweet talking. She was angry at him, but more than that, she was angry at herself for falling for a man who obviously just wanted to get laid.

She kept rehashing those dark thoughts for the next few hours and by the meeting they got to their meeting, she was all riled up. It didn't help that Fitz went into the room with "blonde bitch" introducing her as Kirstie. Urgh Kirstie! He explained that he brought her in for her work with kids during college and how she knew charities that could help them progress on social issues. She was getting more and more irritated and snapped at everyone during the meeting. They all looked at each other surprised at her behavior.

Fitz finally announced the end of the meeting and thanked everyone for their participation and effort. "Olivia, would you mind staying behind for a minute? I have a few things to discuss" He asked in a soft voice. "I have work to do, Governor!" She spat angrily. He looked shocked by her response but didn't give up "Alright, then maybe we can meet later?" He asked again. "I am really busy! You can talk to someone else!" and with that she quickly left the room.

Fitz stood still completely confused. He looked over to Cyrus who had a disapproving look on his face: "What did you do?" He looked at him completely lost "Nothing! I... I don't know... I haven't talked to her since this morning. Everything was fine! I didn't do anything..." Cyrus wasn't impressed by his answer "Well obviously you did something to piss her off, so you better fix it Flyboy! We can't afford to lose her! YOU can't afford to lose her" _Tell me about it_ thought Fitz but he just nodded to the man and walked out of the room.

He rushed to find her but couldn't see her anywhere. He went into every room before finally asking staffers about her whereabouts. One finally told her that she had left the building. When he asked her why, she just shrugged indicating that she was as clueless as he was. He worried for a good part of the afternoon, texting her and leaving her voicemails with no more luck. As he went back to the hotel earlier that evening, he went to the front desk to ask if anyone had seen her. The man at the reception told him that she had come back a few hours ago and not left since. He thanked him and quickly went upstairs.

He knocked on her door a few times. When he didn't get any answer, he called her name, softly then a little louder. He started speaking out loud claiming he needed to discuss urgent issues with her. She finally opened her door harshly and scolded him "do you want to wake up the whole damn floor? What are you doing here?"

He stepped inside the room. She scoffed but closed the door. "Is this about the campaign? What do you want?"

"I want to know what is wrong with you! I want to know why you snapped at everyone, why you're obviously angry at me and how I can solve it?"

"Nothing is wrong! What did you need to talk about? I'm tired, we have a long day tomorrow so I'd like to go to bed soon..." He walked closer to her and started rubbing his hands on her folded arms, trying to coax her into opening up to him. "Baby please tell me what's wrong so I can fix it! I can do anything, you know I have superpowers" He smiled and started trailing kisses on her neck but she pushed him back harshly and walked to the other side of the room, turning back with an angry look on her face.

"Did you come here to have sex or to talk about the campaign?" She hissed. "You know what? It doesn't matter. You've obviously found someone to do both of those things for you!" She moved to the table to pick up her glass of wine and took a sip, not bothering to look at him.

He was dumbfounded "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? Kirstie! Your new BFF. Your new flavour of the month! You were so obviously flirting earlier, it won't be long until she ends up in your bed... And the way you were hanging on her every word during the meeting? Well, i guess you found your new personal advisor... I wish you and Cyrus and her a lifetime of happiness"

"Livvie... You're being ridiculous! Nobody's trying to take your place. And I'm certainly not trying to replace you. I can't... It was just a friendly conversation with an employee. She was being friendly!"

"There was nothing friendly about the way she behaved! It was completely inappropriate!" He almost smiled at the memory of a time when she didn't want to be inappropriate with him but caught himself before he did. He knew it would only anger her more "She was touching you! Rubbing your arm like she had the right to..." She looked disgusted by the thought

"Are you jealous?" He asked in an even voice even though inside he was doing a victory dance. Liv being jealous was her own way of showing she cared for him.

"Of course I'm jealous!" She screamed, frustrated. "She doesn't get to touch you. No one does! You're mine to touch and mine only! And all those silly girls swooning over you'd better watch themselves and put their dirty paws on someone else's man!"

" Livvie, it's not like I can control every woman around me. What am I supposed to do, tell everyone not to touch me?" The thought was ludicrous. "Come on baby, I'm irresistible. It's not my fault!" He chuckled in a flirty voice. Big mistake!

"You think this is funny? It takes two to tango Fitzgerald! And you were a more than willing participant in the conversation. Don't act like you're innocent, you were flirting right back! Looking at her with your puppy eyes, smiling when she touched you..."

"What was I supposed to do? She's a staffer. She took time off work to come support me like dozens of others, because she believes in me. I couldn't really dismiss her for trying to have a conversation and offering ideas on the campaign. Work related ideas,that Cyrus loved by the way!" He was starting to get frustrated by the conversation, not knowing how to get out of it. She was being irrational, which was something new for her.

"You are such a hypocrite!" She spat again "You make it a scandal when I share a friendly dance with Billy..." he groaned at the mention of his name "Oh grow up! But it's OK for you to openly hit on women?"

"I was not hitting on her Olivia!" He ran his hand through his hair with an exasperated sigh "What do you want me to do?"

"Distance yourself from that woman. Be cold to the point where rumors of you being gay get started. If I see that bitch or any woman for that matter touch you again I'll rip the slut's hair out and make her eat it!"

He smiled at the image, and his face softened at the thought of her being so possessive. He couldn't tell her but he absolutely loved that she was getting angry over women touching him. She was claiming him and he loved every moment of it. Until her next words...

"And then, I'll leave you!" She didn't like the satisfied smirk on his face and wanted to take it off. Jackpot! His face suddenly fell and his scared eyes bore into her for a minute before he finally nodded.

"Fine! No more touching, no more flirting, no more looking. From now on, I am a priest. A gay priest. A eunuch gay priest. Now, how can I make it up to you?" He smiled and got closer to her.

A thoughtful expression crossed her face and she cocked her head to the side before smiling crookedly "I don't want you to make it up. I want to punish you. Make you understand what you have to lose. You're lucky to have me remember? So tonight, I'm gonna show you exactly how lucky you are and how hard it would be for you if I was to leave you..." The smile on her face made Fitz swallow hard. He was really worried, not knowing where this was going. But he couldn't deny that he was also extremely aroused by the pure sex in her voice and the promises it held.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked shakily. He was struggling to maintain his composure. She smiled again, satisfied by his submissive approach. "Dim down the lights. Lock the door. Take the lounge chair and put it in front of the bed and sit on it. Keep your clothes on and just sit down." He nodded frenetically and quickly complied, running around the room to get everything as she ordered.

When he finally sat down and looked at her, all her clothes were gone and she was just standing there in her white lacy thong staring at him, the same mysterious smirk on her face. She moved closer to the bed and took her panties off before climbing on the bed and throwing them at him. "You can hold on to them during your punishment. It probably won't be enough to keep you sane but it might help."

Fitz swallowed loudly again and started getting confused. How could she punish him if he was on the chair and she was on the bed, so far away from him? And then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was on the chair and she was on the bed, so far away from him... She was going to make him watch without allowing him to do anything, even touching himself, hence why she ordered him to keep his clothes on.

Liv chuckled as she saw the shock and realization on his face, quickly followed by a painful look of anticipation. "Livvie... Don't do this, please!" His voice was strained. _Good!_ She thought. It was time to have some fun!

"Here's how it's'going to happen. I'm going to be on that bed, having loads of fun. Without you! And you are going to be on that chair and you will behave. I might decide to let you touch me. Or I might decide not to... Either way, I will dictate when it happens! You will stay down. You will not take anything off or jerk off. You will only watch. And listen..."

Fitz was having a hard time to breathe. She hadn't even started and he was already rock hard and ready for her. "Livvie, please!" He tried again "I'll do anything. Any chores. I'll get you your coffee and clean your apartment. I'll sit for 4 hours with Cyrus while he talks about the greatness of this nation. I'll sit down for dinner with Sally while she does nothing but quote the bible. Anything! Anything but that!"

She smiled sweetly at him for a second, knowing how painful it would be for him, but then refocused. He needed to learn. "The more you beg, the more I'm convinced I made the right decision. I might even make it last longer..." She looked at him sharply. He closed his lips firmly and sat back, silently signaling her that she could start.

She sat back on the bed before scooting to put her back on the headboard and spread her legs wide, giving him a full view of her treasure and her facial expressions. She started by opening her lips and slowly moving a finger between them, teasing herself and releasing a low moan. She then started to rub small circles on her clit and closed her eyes shortly at the shot of pleasure, before opening them again to get a look at his face. She wasn't disappointed.

His eyes were stuck on the area between her legs, his jaw was flexed tightly and he breathed sharply through his nose. He was no longer laying back but leaning forward dying for proximity. As she increased the pace of her fingers she saw him moving his hand toward his crotch. She immediately stopped " huh huh, no touching!" He whimpered, looking at her desperately but complied, moving his hand back on the armrest and inhaled deeply.

She smiled, completely turned on by the hold she had on him and resumed her rubbing adding a few cries that caused his eyes to shoot to her face. His jaw dropped at the look of ecstasy on her face. He couldn't believe she could bring herself so much pleasure. That was supposed to be his job. He was supposed to be the one rubbing that pussy. His pussy! He could feel himself getting irrationally angry at her actions. How dare she touch what was his? He owned that damn pussy and he should be plunging his fingers insi... He released a throaty groan when he saw one of her fingers being swallowed inside.

Olivia had followed all the movements on his beautiful face and understood every emotion behind them. She had seen his anger and possessiveness overwhelm him. She knew she would pay for her teasing later, but she was having too much fun at the moment to really care. She had watched as his body had tensed when she moved a finger inside and purred at the sight. Now moving her finger back and forth, she watched him dig his nails inside the chair. She could almost hear the fabric tearing. She watched as the muscles of his arms flexed. She listened as his breathing got labored. She enjoyed as his ears reddened, his face contorted and his pants stretched over his impressive bulge. She didn't know how much longer she could hold without his touch but she was determined to have one orgasm without him, knowing how crazy it would drive him.

She bucked her hips towards him and spread her legs even wider, giving him a perfect view of her pulsing pussy. She then moved another finger inside increasing her pace and brought her other hand to rub on her clit. Determined to prolong the torture, she started panting his name between breaths "Fitz... Oh god, it's so good, so tight... I'm clo-o... FITZ!" She came and kept rubbing to let her climax last longer.

Fitz couldn't believe he was still alive. He almost had a heart attack when he saw her walls pulsing around her fingers and was pretty sure his heart stooped when she screamed his name. She was now slowly relaxing on the bed catching her breath, her hair sprawled around the pillow, her chest heaving, her nipples peeking… His massive erection was killing him, strained in the confined space of his pants and he thought he would come when she finally looked at him, smiled and beckoned him with a finger.

He jumped from his chair and practically ripped his clothes off before pouncing on her. He violently attacked her mouth and wasted no time before slipping his tongue inside her mouth and circling hers, only leaving it to go explore another part of her mouth. All the while his hands were roughly roaming her body, covering every inch. She cooed and let him take control of her. He needed it and she wanted it. It was what was best for both of them.

He moved his mouth to her collarbone and murmured against her skin "Never again!" She smiled as he worshipped her body. He kept repeating "Never again! I'll never be apart from you ever again. Do you hear me? Never do that again!" As he said the last word, he roughly grabbed her hips and thrusted into her. She screamed out, not expecting it. "NEVER! EVER! AGAIN!" He punctuated each word with a hard plunge.

He rose on his knees and kept a bruising grip on her hips while pounding into her. She grabbed onto the headboard to give herself some stability. But she quickly lost hope. She became putty in his hands. He was going so deep, so fast, so hard, she couldn't keep up with any of it. She gave up on the idea of having an ounce of control and let her body be overcome by his attacks. She released a few whimpers every time he would hit her spot and pretty soon she felt the telltale signs of her imminent orgasm. She gave in to the sensations and let the waves wash over her. He kept going like a madman until her clenching walls finally took him over the edge.

He collapsed on the bed and moved to her side, bringing her body as close to him as he could. He moved his hands up and down her back and in her hair, softly kissing all over her face. He hugged her to him and whispered in her ear "I'm so lucky to have you…" She smiled and moved her head to the crook of his neck, kissing his Adam's apple. She snuggled into him and finally let sleep take her. He didn't take long to follow her into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one! As always, leave me your thoughts for future chapters. PM and reviews are always welcome! **


	10. Chapter 10 - Tie me up

**Hellooooo! My oh my, that last episode was awesome! He built a house for them! *SWOON* And we finally got some loving! Woop woop!**

**Anyway, this one is slightly AU, they are married and in my mind they are living in their beautiful house in Vermont *sigh*. Don't know why I'm telling you that, it doesn't really change anything to this chapter but gives a bit of background.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, they overwhelm me! They were stuck at 69 reviews for a while, which gave me ideas for future chapters *wink*…**

**This chapter was suggested by a guest reviewer, an anonymous hero… Thanks for the suggestion! Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**(PS: TENTH CHAPTER PEOPLE!)**

* * *

He was just getting out of the shower. His hair was undulating in soft curls messily falling on his forehead. Little drops would fall now and then, getting caught in his eyelids, making him flinch in the cutest way. He was in front of the sink, facing the wall mirror, shaving his gorgeous face and she was leaning in the doorframe admiring him as the movements of his arms created waves on his back. The muscles of his shoulders would tense and relax every time his hands moved to his face. And when he would bend to get a closer at himself in the mirror, the muscles on his lower back would move in the most delightful way.

He had a towel wrapped low on his waist giving her a full view of his perfectly defined torso and the hair on his chest on the fogged mirror. She followed how they covered his pecs then disappeared before reappearing again below his navel. The treasure trail acting as a map to her favorite part. She bit her lip and could feel herself getting aroused. The memories of their sessions in the shower would always emerge every time she saw him like that and she would never tire of it and the delicious sensations it brought in her stomach and between her thighs.

"See something you like, Mrs. Grant"

_Damn it!_ She thought. He had caught her red handed and he knew exactly what she was thinking. The smug smirk and flirtous wink in the mirror were blatant proof of it. Any other time she would have trotted to him and engaged in another extended love making session, but tonight they didn't have time, they were supposed to go at a dinner with Abby and David and they couldn't afford to be late or Abby would tease her again, calling them sex-craved teenagers.

To be fair, last time they had had dinner, they had had sex in the car and had arrived with their hair messed up and bite marks on both their necks. She might have had a point but Olivia would never admit it. So tonight, they would be on time and look like adults. Acting like it was a whole other subject...

Olivia released her lip and replied sternly "We don't have time for that, Fitz! Finish shaving, we can't have sex tonight!" As soon as the words left her mouth she realized her mistake. She just gave him a challenge. _How could she have messed up like that?_ She knew him. Telling him he couldn't do something was basically giving him carte blanche to do it. Telling him he couldn't have sex? That was awakening the beast! The playful crooked smile on his lips confirmed her fears. She had given him a challenge and he was ready to accept it. He turned toward her and rubbed his hand on his chest slowly "are you denying me?"

_Damn it!_ She thought again. She needed to get out of it and get him out of his current state of mind. She knew he wouldn't rest before he had proven her wrong. "It's not what I meant Fitz! We can have sex obviously, I was just thinking it might be better to wait... You know, until we come back home... And then we can do everything you want..." She was struggling. How was it she could convince a member of the mafia to take half the money he asked for but couldn't get the love of her life to behave?

He didn't seem to be convinced. He still had the playful smile on his face and was now stalking toward her in his branded virile walk. The bulge under his towel was threatening to untie the knot. She started walking back slowly, not making any harsh movement that would set him off. She knew if she could get out of the bathroom, she would be able to close the door on his face and run to another room. Just a few more steps. Just a few more steps and she'd be safe, she just needed to distract him. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and smiled slyly. That worked! He released a guttural groan and his step faltered. She took the opportunity to make a run for the door. Her move surprised him but it didn't take him more than a few seconds to go after her. He caught her before she left the adjoining bedroom and threw her lightly on the bed.

She bounced and laughed lightly before trying to regain composure. "Fitz! Please..." Fitz pounced on her like a lion on his prey and started attacking her neck. "Did I ever tell you how much it turns me on when you beg?" He whispered between bites on her collarbone. Liv could feel herself getting wet at his words and kisses but wanted to prove a point to Abby. She reversed their positions, straddling him and said in the sternest voice she could muster "get dressed, this is not happening tonight!" And with that she jumped off of him and scurried out of the bedroom.

"Oh, this is definitely happening Mrs. Grant!" And he ran after her. Liv heard his hurried pace coming her way and started running down the stairs. She made it to the kitchen and only stopped when the marble island was keeping her at a safe distance from him. She saw him barge into the kitchen and her jaw dropped at the sight.

His towel was gone, it had probably dropped during his run and she had now a full view of his now fully erect member pointing at her like a compass. His eyes were full of sex and he had a mix of playfulness and determination on his face. At this point, she knew words would not be enough, she had to get herself locked up, away from him until he gave up. She took a step to her left and he took a step in the same direction. She moved the other way and he followed her.

She started strategizing. On her left was the door to the garden, from there she could take the outside stairs to the guestroom. On her right was the door to the stairs she just came from, leading her to the saftey of their bedroom. She thought over her options for a minute while he stared at her hungrily. She finally pretended to make a move to the left before rushing to her right up the stairs. Her ruse seemed to work for a while until she realized how much faster he was. He was a strong, sex-drunk, determined man and she was the only thing he wanted. She underestimated how much he wanted her.

He caught up to her halfway through the stairs, caught her by the waist and threw her over his shoulders in a fireman carry. "So you want to run from me, huh?" He smacked her ass "Bad girl!" He reached their bedroom and stopped to grab something she couldn't see. He then walked to the bed and deposited her before straddling her, keeping her firmly under him. He took off her shirt and smile when he saw she wasn't wearing any bra underneath. _Good!_ He thought, _less work for me!_

That's when she saw what he had in his hands. He had taken one of his ties and she knew exactly where he was going with this. She started bucking her hips to try and get him off of her and escape him before he had his way. "Fitz don't..." But he was a lot stronger than her and just chuckled before grabbing her wrists and securely tying them to the headboard. He took off her shorts and panties and moved back off the bed and stood to look at his work, a self-satisfied smirk lighting his face. "Fitz, don't be ridiculous, we don't have time..."

"See, that's where you're wrong! We have all the time we want, you're not going anywhere... If you had let me have my way in the bathroom, we could be finished by now. But you wanted to make it difficult, so... Now that I'm satisfied you're not gonna run, I'm going to call and cancel our dinner. I'll just say you're _tied up_ at the moment. And then I'm gonna take my sweet time with you. Get ready, sweet baby, daddy's hungry!" And with a wink that sent a shock through her system he went to the bathroom to make the call.

She tried to wiggle herself free while he was out but his knots were too perfect. Damn Navy! He came back into the room and smiled at the sight of her squirming. He leaned against the doorframe "Hmm keep doing that, that looks really sexy!" She sent him a death glare and stopped moving. "Okay, Fitzgerald" she started in an irritated voice "you got what you wanted, we're not going out. Now please untie me." She already knew that Abby would ask her and tease her about this evening but what upset her more was that she lost. Fitz was a competitive man and she equaled him in that way. And tonight he won...

"Tut tut tut, now that I got you where I want I'm not letting you go..." She groaned at his comment. "But don't worry, I'll make it worth your time" he had finally reached the bed, and was now hovering a few inches over her, holding himself back not to touch her. He moved his mouth to her ear and started tugging on her lobe "you KNOW I can make it worth your while…" He whispered in a hushed voice and she moaned at the pure sex in his voice. She was getting too turned on by this situation. She was used to being in control in her life, and being at Fitz's mercy like that shouldn't increase her wetness and make her buck her hips toward him, and yet here she was... This man would be the absolute death of her.

Fitz's mouth moved from her throat to the valley between her breast. He kissed and bit all around each breast never moving to the peeks that were now standing at attention, begging to be sucked. He felt Liv squirming under him and whimpering. Usually at this point, she would have grabbed him by the curls and moved his head to where she wanted him. He chuckled at how anxious she sounded and felt himself harden again at the thought of all that he could do to her. It was going to be a long night.

When her back started to arch and her moans grew hungrier, he finally relented and drew a nipple in his mouth sucking it hard before biting on it, causing a soft cry to escape her. He smiled and moved to the other one sucking it again while his hand started a leisurely travel to the spot between her legs. Once again, he decided to tease her, relishing in the tension on her arms, the sounds of plea she made and her inability to quicken anything, no matter how hard she tried.

While his left hand and mouth were busy on her breast, he used his right hand to open her lips, sliding a finger between them before moving his hand elsewhere. He kept teasing her: using his hand to cup her sex, moving his thumb to her clit but not applying any pressure, ghosting his index finger to her entrance before retreating back... He was driving her crazy with need, knowing how fireworks would spark once he finally gave in to her desires.

He bit her nipple again and she screamed out, her body rocketing off the bed. He moved his mouth to her and kissed her, she replied hungrily, raising her head to crush her lips to his. She moved her tongue around his mouth and Fitz couldn't hold back his groan. She bit his lips softly before soothing the sting with a lap of her tongue. She moved her mouth away and darted her tongue out in an offering. He grabbed it between his lips and started sucking on it erotically, swirling his own tongue around it.

He moved away again and started making his way down her body leaving a trail of bite marks from her throat to her navel. He finally arrived to his destination and spread her legs apart roughly. She purred at the move and shifted to accommodate him. The position gave him a perfect view of her soft glistening lips and his mouth watered. He inched his face closer and inhaled deeply, he softly deposited his lips on her and let the moisture cover his mouth.

He moved one hand to hold her hips firmly on the bed and used his other hand to open her lips, exposing the delicious treat awaiting him. He looked at her and felt his cock twitch at the quick movements of her breasts. She wanted him and as always, the thought drove him insanely hot.

He flattened his tongue and slowly moved it from the bottom to the top of her slit, enjoying the soft purr and the movement of her hips. He was the one doing the teasing but he was quickly feeling his control slip out. He decided to speed things up. He hardened his tongue and started rubbing deep circles around her clit, adding just enough pressure to rile her up. He kept the movements for a few minutes moving his tongue in about every direction, spelling his name on her, moaning to add vibrations.

He moved a finger to her entrance and circled it a few times before entering her without a warning and started moving it quickly. She was thrashing around the bed, fighting the bonds on her delicate wrists and moving her hips in an attempt to escape his hold. He chuckled and added another finger, spreading her tight pussy and never losing his pace.

When her back started to arch in an obviously painful way, he curled his gingers upwards and sucked hard on her clit. She came with a loud scream and her juices poured on his hand. He lapped at every last drop of her sweet nectar before easing his fingers out and sucking them dry, staring at her and releasing them with a pop. She darted her tongue out, wantonly signaling him that she wanted a taste. He moved towards her and offered her his lips, her tongue licked every remnant of her before she captured his lips again.

She pulled away and whispered against his lips "Untie me..." He opened his eyes and looked at her, the corners of his mouth tugging into a panty dropping smile "You wish..." He smiled again and she pouted "Fitz please, I'll be good ! Promise!" he moved his hand to caress her face and let his fingers follow the curves of her lips fascinated. "Oh, I don't want you to be good Mrs. Grant, I like you better when you're a bad, bad girl!"

He smirked at her again and moved his hands to her hips, holding them down while he let his shaft rub between her lips. Her head flew back and she muffled a few moans. He kept rubbing himself on her, letting his tip poke at her entrance once in a while before retreating back causing a frown and a frustrated groan to escape her every time. She pulled on her ties again and he smiled at her stubbornness. He had to give it to her, she didn't give up.

He kissed her again before moving his hands to caress her arms, massaging her tense muscles. She closed her eyes, sighed contently and relaxed at his softness. Once he was satisfied she was comfortable, he moved his hands to her hips again and aligned himself to her entrance. He didn't enter her just yet. He kept still and stared at her face. When she didn't feel him moving, she opened her eyes to see what was holding him up. She found him staring at her intently, a mix of emotions playing on his face: desire, love, lust, possessiveness, hunger…

She shifted under the intensity of his gaze and he smiled at her before slowly entering her. He stopped every inch to give her time to adapt and give himself time to enjoy the feel of her soft walls entrapping him. When he was fully seated, he released a sigh and moved to kiss her, he stopped once their lips were barely touching and whispered "Now, Mrs Grant, it's time for your punishment…" She gasped at his voice and cocked her head to get a better look at him. His face was lit up by a bright smile and his eyes full of mischief.

"Wh-what did I do?" He smiled at the slight hint of fear in her voice, laced in the lust of her need for him. His smile widened "You denied me! You tried to deprive me from my pussy… You ran away from me and forced me to tie you up… I don't like being denied access to my pussy… I want to be able to touch it and take it and make it come whenever I see fit…" Liv was starting to get uncomfortable, she was delectably stretched but she needed him to move, create some friction, she was getting frustrated. The pure sex in his voice and words wasn't helping either…

"Fitz, please… You need to move…" Fitz smiled as he felt her shift again "That's not nice, is it? When you can't get what you want, when you get denied what you need… How badly do you want it?" He smiled wickedly "Bad, really bad, please Fitz!"

He smiled and circled his hips once to tease her again "Hmmm, that's not good enough! You have been a bad girl earlier, you're gonna need to beg…" Liv couldn't believe she was even obeying him. She wouldn't let anyone dominate her like that. But Fitz wasn't anyone and she really wanted him to take her

"I'm sorry Fitz, I'll be good now! I-I'll be a good girl! Please… Please, move! I want you, I need you, please…" She was almost crying and couldn't recognize the despair in her own voice. He looked at her and seemed to weigh if her excuses were enough. His dick was pulsing inside her and she decided she had enough. If he wasn't going to give her release, she wasn't going to stay like that.

She moved back against the headboard enough to get him withdrawn halfway. He caught up and quickly grabbed her hips and reseated himself inside her "Where do you think you're going?" Before she could respond, he attached their lips and started moving causing her to release a sigh of relief in his mouth. They both smiled and he kept his pace steady, letting them enjoy the pleasurable friction.

He moved his mouth to her arm and bit her soft flesh while increasing his pace. She moaned loudly and moved her hips to meet him. He didn't like that one bit, he wanted full control tonight. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, he then grabbed her cheeks between his hands and raised them off the bed. He then surged into her faster and attached his mouth to her breast again, sucking and licking softly. Her pleasured coos spurred him on and he sped up again, going balls deep inside her with every thrust.

He felt her walls starting to clamp and felt himself getting closer. He moved his mouth to her ear and started whispering: "Come for me Livvie! Come on, be a good girl! Come for me!" His warm breath on her ear threw her over the edge and she felt her walls clamping on his dick again and again. She then felt his seed fill her and savored his satisfied groans.

He collapsed on her and caressed her sides softly while they were still basking in their orgasmic glow. "Can you untie me now?" she asked. He chuckled and moved his mouth to kiss her jaw and up to her ear "And why would I do that?" he whispered and kissed her hard before she could emit any protests. The night had just begun!

* * *

**Okayyyy, , I might have gotten a bit carried away with this one… The inspiration struck me again and I wanted to celebrate Vermont…**

**Anywho, hope you enjoyed. As always leave your thought and ideas for future chapters!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	11. Chapter 11 - A night at the Opera

**Helloooo All! And welcome back! Thank you so much for the love on the last chapter, it is truly overwhelming! I'm glad to see I'm not the only one enjoying trips to fantasy land with our favourite couple, and their naughty sex...**

**Well on to the next chapter: it was brought to you thanks to the brilliant idea of one Ms ****LoreneMichelle41, so let's not forget to thank her!**

******Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_How much longer can this be?_ Fitz was getting restless. This opera was a bad fucking idea! He had to stop himself from falling asleep a few times already and the singers didn't seem to be even close to being done. He wasn't a fan of the Opera and couldn't believe he actually agreed to this.

"What a great honor!" Had boomed Cyrus when their latest investor had handed them 4 tickets to the latest showing of Mozart's Die Zauberflöte at the Metropolitan opera of New York. "That is going to be absolutely amazing. A night to remember! Who do you think should come?" Cyrus was looking at him obviously expecting an answer. He looked irritated at Fitz's lack of enthusiasm at the prospect. How could he be expected to find enthusiasm in the idea of sitting in a chair for 4 hours seeing fat people sing their lungs off? He was a patient man, but not that patient.

"I don't know Cyrus... Who do you think would want to come to this amazing "night to remember"?" He replied sarcastically. Cyrus looked at him, not at all impressed by his cynicism. "What about your wife?" He jabbed. Fitz groaned "Mellie's in Santa Barbara tonight, she can't come" he dismissed. Cyrus, not deterred by his childish behavior continued "Well you and I makes two, I was thinking of inviting Olivia, poor thing deserves a night off, and then maybe James?" Fitz looked at him suddenly interested. If Olivia could come with them, that would certainly change the night... Just having her close would make sitting down for hours worth it. He tried to look aloof and simply said "Hmm sure, why not... Why don't you set it up?"

"Great!" Tonned Cyrus. "I'll set it up! Thank you sir!" He left the room in a hurry and left Fitz to his thoughts. He would have preferred to stay in his room with Olivia that evening but the idea of taking her out without raising suspicions was certainly alluring. He could pretend they had nothing to hide. He could pretend they really were together. They could bask in the illusion of normalcy... The thought made him smile and he settled back to work, suddenly looking forward to the evening.

He didn't see Olivia for the rest of the day. She just had sent him a text in the afternoon: _A night at the Opera? Will you be able to behave Governor?_ He had smiled at her flirtation and replied _Well it all depends... Will you? _She hadn't responded but he didn't really expect her to.

By the time 6pm came, he was adjusting his bow tie on his tux and getting ready to meet everyone in the lobby. He went to the elevator and pressed the buttons before leaning on the wall and checking his emails on his phone. The doors were about to close when a hand stopped them. He raised his eyes irritated at the person who delayed him and his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. There was his Livvie, looking absolutely gorgeous!

She was wearing a light blue floor length dress which had an opening on the left side, showing off most of her leg when she walked. There was only one strap, leaving her left shoulder completely exposed. She had a small broach with engraved rubies on the right side that contrasted on the dress. She was wearing more make-up than usual but not in an obvious way. She had highlighted her eyes with a thick line of black and it made her eyes look almost hazel. She had put on a light shade of red on her plump lips that just made him want to kiss her senseless. Her hair was neatly pulled up in a bun except for a few strands that were hanging loosely on each side of her face, lightly curled. She had a small silver purse under her arm and a few silver bracelets on her wrists. She looked absolutely breath-taking and when she smiled at him, he felt the beginning of an erection.

"Good evening Governor! You're looking quite dashing!" She remarked as she entered the elevator and stood next to him. His mouth was still wide opened but he quickly caught himself. "Livvie you... I... That... Fuck! You look absolutely amazing!" He had moved to stand in front of her and laid his hands lightly on her hips, his eyes covering every inch of her. "Well, thank you Governor!" She giggled "glad to see it has an… effect..."

He groaned and stepped away from her to push the emergency stop button. "Fitz!" She scolded "we don't have time!" He moved a finger to her lips to hush her and looked at her through hooded eyes. "I know. I... I just... Can we have a minute?" He looked almost shy and her heart melted for him. She nodded and let him resume his position, closer this time, his hands resting on her back and his nose on her forehead, inhaling her scent.

He stayed still for a few seconds before holding her closer to him and laying open mouth kisses on her exposed shoulders, causing a shiver to go down her spine. He moved his hands up and down her legs, caressing her through the soft fabric. "Hmm, I don't know if I'll be able to behave..." He trailed. She giggled and laid her hands on his chest. "Easy Fitz, Cyrus is waiting for us downstairs". He stepped back before smiling crookedly and stepping in her space again. "Fine... but I want your panties!"

She looked at him shocked but he continued as his hands started moving under her dress and headed straight for her panties, caressing her lightly. "I really want to take you against the wall right now, or take you back to my room and bend you over a table, or go in your room and fuck you against the window. Anything to be inside you right now... But you want to go to the Opera... So, if you want to go, you'll have to give me something to hold on to while I'm bored and you look stunning next to me. Hand over your panties and I might behave."

She looked at him thoughtfully, obviously weighing her options, his desire had her panties dampening but this was a reckless idea. He gave her his final argument "One way or another, I'm leaving this elevator with your smell on me. It's up to you to choose which way." She huffed and moved her hands to gather the hem of her dress and take off her panties. She handed them to him and let her dress fall back down. She whimpered when the cool fabric slid over her naked ass cheeks. Fitz smiled and pushed the buttons to get the elevator moving again. He put the panties in his pocket and settled back beside her, smiling like a child on Christmas day.

When the doors dinged open, Fitz trotted out at a quick pace. He turned back after a few steps when he realized Olivia hadn't followed him. He saw her, still in the elevator shifting uncomfortably. He smirked when he realized it was due to her nakedness under her dress, the fabric was probably rubbing on her exposed part, making every step a delicious torture. He went back to the door, leaned against the frame, his hands in his pockets and chuckled "Will you be joining us Ms Pope?" She sent him a look that could kill and walked past him ignoring his open hand. He chuckled again and followed a few steps behind her, admiring the gracious sway of her hips.

They met Cyrus and James who were waiting for them in the lobby, whispering to each other. They took a step apart when they saw them arrived. They both complimented Olivia on her dress. "You really look gorgeous Liv!" said Cyrus "you're going to start rumors with this beautiful woman on your arm, Governor!" joked James. Fitz laughed uncomfortably and Olivia blushed looking at her feet. "Thank you both!" She said "Shall we go?" They all moved toward the exit where a limo waited for them.

Cyrus and James entered first and Fitz helped Olivia get in, discreetly laying a hand on her ass and slightly groping her. She blushed and sent him a death glare when he got in. He just smiled at her and took one hand out of his pocket before bringing his fingers to his nose, inhaling deeply and humming. She shook her head at his antics but couldn't help but be turned on. She crossed her leg tightly to relieve the ache between her thighs. The move didn't escape Fitz and he cocked an eyebrow at her suggestively. She gave him an irritated look and turned her head the other way, ignoring him for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived, James and Cyrus got out first again and rushed to get inside the Opera, like impatient children. When Olivia made a move to walk past Fitz, he grabbed her by the waist and sat her on his lap. His lips were immediately on hers and his hands slid between her legs reaching for her heat. She gasped and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth while his fingers pinched her clit. She cried out and closed her legs on his hands before pushing on his chest. He separated his lips from hers but kept their foreheads connected. His eyes were closed and he was smiling, slightly panting. She on the other hand, was completely turned on, her heart was beating double speed, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were hooded. "I like having you accessible like that… You should never be allowed to wear panties and always wear dresses and skirts…" She didn't think it was possible but she felt her face heat up again. She grabbed the hand between her legs and kissed his fingers. "We should go…" she said reluctantly. He kissed her shoulder softly before moving to help her out of the car. Olivia thanked her lucky star that they were parked near the service entrance which allowed them a discreet entrance.

They met James and Cyrus in the entry hall and schmmozed up with few people who recognized them. Olivia carefully situated herself between James and Cyrus to ensure not bringing attention to Fitz and her as a couple and nobody was the wisest. She received a lot of attention from the male population, though and she could see Fitw's jaw clenched every time a man kissed her hand or complimented her. She sent him a reassuring smile and hoped it would be enough.

They finally moved to get seated in their private balcony. There were 2 rows of 2 seats and Fitz quickly offered Cyrus and James the first row, saving the 2 seats in the back for him and Liv, claiming he had business to discuss with her. They all sat and chitchatted for a few minutes before the lights flickered and the room got dark, signaling the beginning of the show. Fitz took Olivia's hand in his and sat back.

After one hour, he was deeply bored and started fidgeting in his seat. He looked to his right, to see Olivia fascinated by the show. He took the moment to watch her features as she was deeply absorbed by what was happening on the stage. The lights reflected on her face giving her a surreal glow and he felt his heart melt, completely overwhelmed by her beauty. He flinched when he felt her hand on his thigh. He was so lost in her, he hadn't realized she had moved. She turned her face to him and smiled sweetly "You're not enjoying the show, Governor!" She scolded playfully. "Oh believe me, Ms Pope, I'm very much enjoying the show!" He whispered in her ear.

She shivered and smiled at him seductively. She started to move her hand on his thigh, massaging it. Going from his knee to the top of his leg and back, slowly inching her movements toward the inside of his thigh. He groaned softly and carefully took a look at the two men in front of them. They were so engrossed in the show, they didn't seem to notice them. He leaned his head to lay his lips on her lobe. "Are you feeling bold tonight, Sweet Baby?" She shivered and moved her hand toward his crotch, lightly caressing the bulge. He groaned again. "I don't know, Governor Grant, what do you have in mind?"

Fitz smiled cheekily and moved his hand to his zipper. He moved his hand slowly before taking her hand and moving it through the hole in his boxer, leading it to his hot shaft. She gasped and grabbed it tightly. He threw his head back and fought not to make a sound. She kept her eyes fixated on his face and started moving her hand up and down his length.

Fitz closed his eyes. Her hand on him was a feeling he would never tire of. Every time, he felt like a teenage boy getting touched for the first time. And like a teenage boy, he struggled to keep his control. He grabbed the edges of his chair tightly until his fingers felt numb.

He finally managed to open his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were still fixated on him, they were hooded and full of sex and she had a dreamy smile on her lips. He turned his head toward the stage, watching the 2 men in front of them, looking for any movement. He leaned down to her ear and whispered "Who's not behaving now Ms Pope? I should bend you over the railing and fuck you right there for being such a naughty girl..."

Her breath hitched and she lost focus, her hand halting its movement on his cock. Fitz moved his hand over hers and moved it up and down "No, no, don't stop now..." He continued "But since you're in such a bold mood, I think I deserve a little fun too..."

He moved his hand to her thigh and squeezed it "Open your legs sweetheart…" Panting, she obeyed him. The combination of his hard shaft in her hand, his warm breath on her neck and his low husky voice in her ear were threatening to drive her over the edge before he even reached her core.

She took a quick glance to Cyrus and James and complied. Fitz smiled and moved his hand inside her legs. He gave himself a mental high five for taking her panties away from her, giving him now an unlimited access to her sweetness.

As she kept pumping him, he moved his fingers to her mouth and signaled for her to open. He slid 2 fingers inside and she immediately closed her mouth on them and started sucking, humming softly, glad that the music was loud. His breath quickened as she looked at him and kept twirling her tongue around his fingers. He took his fingers out and brought his lips to hers, leaving barely an inch of space between them.

He darted his tongue out and traced the outline of her lips. Her tongue quickly darted out to meet his and their lips finally connected. They felt a movement in front of them and quickly moved apart.

Cyrus turned around and frowned at them. "Everything ok you too?" Thanks to the darkness of the room he couldn't see below their chest and Olivia decided to have a little fun. She resumed her movements and started circling her thumb on his tip. His eyes widened and he shot her a begging look she ignored facing Cyrus. "I'm fine Cyrus." She whispered "What about you Fitz?" She turned to him again. He swallowed hard and managed to get out a few words "I'm fine Cy, just watching the show..." Cyrus shrugged and turned back.

Fitz turned toward Olivia and shot her a deathly look before whispering again "You are going to pay for that Ms Pope..." He roughly grabbed her thigh and with one swift move spread her legs. He slipped his hand under her dress. His fingers quickly attached to her clit, pinching it. Olivia jumped in her chair, bit her lip to muffle her cry and squeezed her hand around Fitz's cock.

He smiled at her and started moving his fingers around her slit, driving her to the edge before moving away, he teased her, building the tension and admiring her breast moving to the rhythm of her pacing heart.

She looked at him irritated by all the teasing. She decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. She relaxed her fingers and he frowned disappointed by the lack of pressure. He needed her slender hand on him crushing his cock to surrender, Instead, she started raking her nails on his length, lightly, sending a delicious shiver down his spine. She moved her hands and started tickling his balls. In response, he moved a finger to her entrance and moved it around, spreading her pussy, pushing her walls.

Their eyes were fixated on one another, each looking deep through the other's soul. Their mouths were opened and they were both breathing heavily but always in synch. She bit her lip to hold back her moans but gasped when he roughly thrusted his finger as far as possible.

They were in the middle of a mind game, it was about control and pleasure and neither wanted to lose. They kept teasing each other while bringing their faces closer and closer. Fitz moved his mouth to her throat and started licking a trail from her ear to her shoulder before biting on it. She moaned again and surrendered

"Oh fuck, Fitz, you win... I want to come! Make me come!" She whispered as she grabbed his curls with her free hand and moved his face in front of her. He smiled smugly. _Arrogant bastard!_

"Your wish is my command Ms pope!" He moved a second finger inside her and moved his thumb to her clit rubbing on it roughly. Having already lost, she decided to end his torture and resumed her movements on his cock holding him tightly and moving up and down quicker, adding a little twist once in a while.

They both felt the other close to their release and looked deeply into each other's eyes. With a few more movements, they attached their mouth to quiet each other and came together to the last notes of the song. They detached their lips but kept their faces close. They were both smiling, not believing the reckless moment they just shared, still on the high of their mind-blowing orgasm.

Olivia moved away and shifted in her chair to readjust her dress. Fitz folded the tissue he had used to hold his cum at the last minute and put it in his pocket, careful not to put it with her panties. He zipped back his pants and looked at her. She raised her face to him when he took her hand. He kissed her fingers and mouthed "I love you". She kissed his finger and brought his hand to her lap, massaging his palm with her thumb. Fitz sighed and relaxed. He was starting to like the Opera.

* * *

**There you have it folks, Operas can be fun too!**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to give your review and ideas!**

**PS: Happy Thanksgiving to all the American readers! Enjoy your day off!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Happy anniversary

**Hello everyone and welcome back! I can not thank you enough for all your support! I enjoy writing these bits so much but it's so much better when I hear how you like it! Plus, your ideas really keep me going**

**This latest one was suggested by another anonymous hero who wanted some dressing room action. There you have it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ouch!_ The sting of the coffee on his tongue made Fitz flinch_. Every damn time! How hard can it be to put a bit of cold water to not give their customer a tongue burn every time? _Mama's coffee was lucky to be the only coffee in the town, they wouldn't do well with competition. But then again people didn't come for the drinks as much as for the warm welcome they received every time. Bartlett was a small town and everybody knew everyone's name. That was one of the things that brought him there, the friendliness and peace. A welcome change from his old life in DC...

Mama's cafe also had the best cake in the state. Every bite was bliss. Fitz plunged his teeth in the chocolate sweetness and hummed as it rolled on his tongue. He sat back and enjoyed the nice summer sun warming his face. He looked absentminded at the passer by when a movement caught his eye. A summer dress was suddenly lifted by a breeze and two beautifully mocha colored hands quickly moved to hold it down while a beautiful giggle escaped the most alluring pair of lips he had ever had the pleasure to kiss.

There was his Livvie, his wife, the love of his wife, the light of his days... Their anniversary was coming up in a few days, 2 years of uninterrupted happiness and steamy sex. He had already bought her present, an engraved pendant of a heart with the date of their wedding on one side and their intertwined initials on the other. It came with earrings made of a single white pearl circled with small white diamonds. It was discreet yet tasteful, like her... He had also planned a dinner at their home, cooked by him, with her favorite wine.

He smiled. She was strutting down the streets with a big smile on her lips, oblivious to the stalkerish stare of her husband. She was supposed to be at work right now... What was she doing out at this time? He contemplated walking up to her, sweeping her off her feet for a kiss, but then, he had a better idea. He was curious as to what she was doing here, and as always, he enjoyed watching her unnoticed.

She always got upset when he did that, claiming he looked like a pervert, but the twinkle in her eyes told a different story. He finished his cake in one bite, left a generous tip and followed her at a safe distance. She was walking at a fast pace, with her signature Olivia pope walk, graceful yet commanding respect. It meant she knew where she was going and not just walking around. That got him curious. Grocery store, doctor, hairdresser, bakery? They were all the other way, he couldn't think of anything she might do in this part of town.

He kept following her, simply enjoying seeing her walk, her beautiful backside nicely outlined by her dress. He observed she had a barely noticeable limp and smirked when he realized it was probably from their shower session this morning. He might have been a bit rough when he took her against the shower window but it really was her fault. She knew better than to get naked near him, especially when they were alone. She never really complained either. Some say wedding kills your sex life, in their case it only fueled it. Not living off stolen moments and being really able to claim each other was a real turn on. And they didn't mind showing their love to the world. Their PDA exasperated more than one of their friends and they often got a few looks when they were out in restaurants.

She stopped at a light and looked around her. He quickly dodged behind a tree and chuckled at his own childish antics. He stayed behind for a few seconds before risking a peek. When he looked at the street, he couldn't see her anywhere. It got him nervous. Did she notice him? Was she hiding? He walked out of his hiding place and looked on both sides. Where had she gone? The ding of a bell caught his attention and he looked just in time to see her walking inside a shop.

He crossed the street at a quick pace and stopped in front of the window. His jaw dropped and his cock twitched. Lingerie. A lingerie shop. She was buying lingerie. And not her usual, already sexy panties. No, this shop had some serious artillery and even a few kinky outfits. He swallowed hard, put his hands in his pockets and pondered what to do for a minute.

Olivia was really excited but also a little anxious. She knew Fitz would prepare dinner for their anniversary and she wanted to take care of dessert, well so to speak. She wanted him to have his dessert off of her. But for that, she needed a certain outfit, something sexy and revealing, something he would probably tear to pieces within seconds... The young woman who owned the shop had welcomed her in and asked if there was a special occasion. When Olivia had mentioned anniversary, she gushed and had lined up a few outfits, classy but naughty. _How could those 2 adjectives go together?_ Olivia wondered as she blushed.

The woman then led her to the fitting rooms and closed the curtain behind her, giving her some privacy. Olivia looked around her, it was spacious. One of the walls was covered with mirrors. The wall facing it had a small couch and the wall facing the curtain had a few hangers. She hung the outfits and started undressing.

As she was taking off her dress, the curtain opened suddenly and she jumped and tried to cover herself. When she realized who it was, she blushed. _Damn it! He caught her! _He had a smirk on his face like a cat who cornered a mouse.

"Hello Olivia!" He started in his sexy baritone voice. "Fancy meeting you here..."

"Fitz!" She screamed "what are you doing here? You can't... You're... How did you..." She was stuttering, still embarrassed to have been caught in a quite compromising position.

"I followed you" he simply said as he closed the curtain behind him. And there it was: the frown. "You're a perv..." She tried to sound upset but the way her breathing increased told another story. She would never admit how much she loved it. With anyone else, she would find it creepy but with Fitz, it was just one of the ways he showed her how much he loved her and how possessive of her he was. And that was a turn on by itself…

Fitz walked slowly toward her and grabbed the dress she was using to cover herself and tossed it to the side. "Hmmm better..." He trailed as his predatory eyes traveled on her body. She blushed again and took a step backward.

"Seriously Fitz, you can't be here! One, this was supposed to be a surprise. Two, you'll look like a creep being in a lingerie shop. And three, the owner is gonna come back soon and I don't want her to get the wrong idea." Fitz just kept looking at her before taking a step forward and grabbing her hips in his large warm hands. He moved his mouth started nibbling at her neck and collarbone. She moaned and her hands flew to his shoulders, her nails digging in his shirt. He groaned approvingly.

"Well, three, I saw the owner and she kindly accepted to get us some coffee. Mama is going to talk her ear off so I'd say we have about an hour. Alone. Two, you know I don't give a fuck what people think, especially when it come to you and I. And one, now that the surprise is ruined, how about I stay and make sure I like my present. After all it is also my anniversary."

Olivia looked into his eyes and cocked her head, then her face lit up with a smile. "Okay, that's actually not such a bad idea. Go sit on the couch and close your eyes while I get changed." He gave her a kiss that quickly deepened before moving to sit on the couch. She waited until he closed his eyes and tried on the first outfit.

It was a simple lavender nightgown that outlined her breast and was opened from the bottom to her bosom. It was accompanied by lacey underwear that left very little to the imagination. She put her hands on her hips and said in a sheepish voice "What do you think?"

He opened his eyes and groaned. His pants suddenly felt restrictive and his mouth felt dry. He leaned forward and just watched her as she twirled around to give him a full view "likey?" He swallowed difficultly and said in a low voice "Very much... But let's see the others" She winked and told him to close his eyes again.

She tried 2 other outfits and every time he felt himself grow harder. It was amazing and torturous at the same time. He moved his hand to his crotch to relieve some of the pressure and she licked her lips at the sight "ok Mr grant, one last try. Lay back and close your eyes" he groaned again but obeyed her. When she told him to open his eyes again, he almost pounced on her.

She was wearing a tight beige corset that made her boobs look twice as big. There was an opening under each breast where he could slip a hand. It complimented her thin waist. But the real prize was the panties, the crotch less panties attached to her stockings.

He took a deep breath to find some semblance of control and held his hand in the air, beckoning her "Come here!" he ordered in a strained voice. She purred and started a sexy walk toward him. When she was standing in front of him he slowly moved his hands from her ankles to her thighs, keeping their eyes connected at all times.

In a swift move, he grabbed her legs and put her on his lap, attacking her lips immediately. Surprised by her move, she gasped and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth with a groan, his hands roaming her ass. She started grinding herself on his bulge and he attacked her neck with kisses and sucks.

She moved her hand to his belt but he stopped her. "Turn around" she looked at him confused so he grabbed her hips and turned her on his lap to face the mirror. Their eyes connected and he slowly smoothed his hands on her legs, moving to get her ankles locked behind each knee before spreading them to force her legs opened.

She whimpered at the forced move and threw her head back on his shoulder. He moved his mouth to her ear and licked around it before sucking at the lobe. Meanwhile his hands had moved around her stomach. His left hand had slipped under her corset and was now roughly massaging her breast pulling on her nipple to get it all perked up. His right hand had made the trip downward and was now caressing her slit.

He cupped her heat and felt the moisture gathering. He moved 2 fingers to her entrance and felt her thighs muscles contract in anticipation, he placed his thumb on her clit and she moaned. She arched her back, looking for more contact with both his hands. He murmured in her ear "I think we found your anniversary outfit, sweetheart..." She sobbed as his fingers entered her. "But I'm a difficult customer, and you know I want to try the stuff I buy."

He moved his fingers in and out alternating between quick and slow paces. "Fitz…" He knew that voice. It was a plea. He knew he wouldn't have to convince her, she was oh so ready for him.

"Lift your head... Look at yourself... Look how good you look... Look how beautiful you are when you come..." She was writhing and her juices were now pouring freely on his fingers. He pinched his nipple and thrusted his fingers so deep inside she lifted from his lap. He quickly got her back where he wanted her, rubbing his manhood on her ass.

She threw her head back again and dug her nails in his legs. He groaned at the pleasurable pain and tried to get her to open her eyes gain. "Come on Livvie, look at yourself" his lips were just above hers. She shook her head and whispered in a strained voice "Can't... Too. Much... Fitz..."

He took her lips in his and engaged in a duel with her tongue, fighting for dominance. She didn't take long to submit to him. He moaned approvingly in her mouth and increased the pace of both his hands, sending her into a frenzy.

Her arms went his neck and pulled at his curls. She tried to close her legs but he just used his to keep her open. He then, in a single move, pinched both her nipple and her clit before resuming his desperate rubbing. She came screaming and suddenly lifted her head, their eyes connected once again. He almost came at the look of ecstasy on her face, but he never stopped rubbing at her clit, letting her ride the successive waves of her orgasm.

Her head fell back and she closed her eyes again while he massaged her stomach and thighs. "That was..." She started. "Oh that was just the beginning baby..." He said before kissing her again. He turned her again to face her and enjoyed the taste of her lips. Her hands flew to his curls and her fingers got lost in them.

He stood up and her legs automatically locked around his waist, holding him tightly to her, not willing to allow any space between them. He walked them to the wall and securely held her with his hands on her hips. Her hands moved to his belt again and this time, he didn't stop her. She frantically undid it and pulled it out of their loops before attacking his jeans buttons. She was struggling to take them off because his lips were now firmly on her neck, sucking hard at her skin. "Fitz… You're gonna leave a mark…"

"I don't give a fuck! You're mine. Mine, Olivia! Let the world know it!" He looked at her intensely, willing his words to reach deep into her. She stared at him, seeing his determination and loving that he wanted everyone to know they were together. She had had her doubts during their relationship, understandably, but not anymore. "Kiss me…" she whispered in a soft voice. His features softened at her plea and he complied. Their tongues melted and he couldn't say where his tongue ended and hers began.

He moved his hand to his pants and made quick work of the buttons, letting his pants fall to the floor and quickly pushing down his boxers. He sighed when his cock sprung free and groaned when she took a hold of it. She looked into his eyes and smiled while she slowly moved her hands up and down, enjoying the feeling of all the veins popping out. His head fell forward to the crook of his neck and grumbled "Oh God, don't stop… You feel so good… Livvie…"

The desperation and lust in his voice brought a fresh wave of wetness to her core. She kept rubbing him and brought him closer to her entrance, until the only thing separating them was her hand. "Fitz… Please! I want you inside… I want you to make me come!" She looked almost shy and Fitz felt himself falling for her all over again.

He took a hold of her hips again and slowly entered her. When he was all the way in he stopped and moved his hands to her corset untying it to get a better access to his favorite peeks. He massaged them before popping one in his mouth, sucking on it and humming. Her hands flew to his head to keep him in place. With his mouth still on her nipple, he moved his hands to her hips once again and started moving.

He went for long deep thrusts accompanied by the swiveling of his hips. Every time he went up, she released a coo that made him bit on her nipple. He added a few quick plunges before going back to slower stabs. He kept alternating speeds, letting her orgasm build before slowing down to prolong it. All the while, his mouth never left her breasts, going from one side to the other, biting sucking, kissing licking… He was addicted to her breasts, there was no other explanation. Fortunately, she had no intention of cutting him off.

When he felt her starting to get frantic, he knew it was time to give her her release. He quickened his pace again, allowing his thrusts to go deep into her and hit her spot. It wasn't long before he felt her walls contracting and felt the familiar tingling starting at the small of his back. He dove into her a few more time before opening his mouth wide and taking as much of her breast as he could. He let his warm tongue cover every inch before biting on her nipple.

That was her undoing. Her nails dug in his neck and she released a silent scream, her head thrown back, her mouth shaped like a perfect O. It didn't take much longer for him to follow. She was always so tight and her walls were contracting like crazy, it felt like it would never stopped. He sucked on her nipple and let his seed go deep inside her.

He let go of her legs, letting her feet touch the ground. His hands went around her waist holding her tight, her hands went under his shirt savoring the feel of his back muscles. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, breathing each other in, before Fitz broke the silence "Oh yeah, we definitely found your outfit!"

* * *

**Married Olitz is the best!**

**Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to leave your ideas!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	13. Chapter 13 - The funeral

**HEELLLOOOO EVERYONE! How is it going? Everybody on high from thanksgiving food? Good, more time to read my stories! =)**

**This newest one was requested by TvlsForever a little while ago. It took me a while to finally find a satisfying way to get it out but I think this version isn't too bad. Hope it will fit her expectations...**

**It's heavier than my usual stories so I tried to put a little bit of fun in it, but the context doesn't really allow for it too much...**

**Anyway, love it or hate it, give me your opinion!**

* * *

"It was a very nice funeral!"

He turned to look at her but barely acknowledged her

"I liked what you said about your father..."

He grabbed another log.

"It was a lie... The story about the dog he got me for my tenth birthday? I made it up!"  
_Thud!_ Another log sliced in 2 pieces.

"Cause you can't get up at your father's funeral and tell the story about how you sat outside his office door on your tenth birthday and listened to him bang his secretary..."  
_Thud!_ Two more pieces of wood fly on each side.

She stays speechless, waiting for him to empty his bag. She doesn't have to wait long. "I'm not sad... I'm relieved! I'm free!"  
_Thud!_

"And I want it Liv!" He turns and walks to her "I want to win this election! I'm going to win. It's mine." He looks at her unsure. "Do you think I'll make a good president?" She looks deep into his eyes. "I think you'll make a GREAT President!" He gently caresses her hand before moving back and grabbing his axe once again and picking another log. He hesitates for a second before raising his arms and lodging the axe in the wood. It doesn't break so he hits it again and again.

"Put down the axe!"

He keeps hitting, not listening to her.

"Put it down!"

The wood finally breaks and he turns toward her, a pained look on his face.

"Come here..." She says in a softer voice.

He wants to, he really does, but he's too embarrassed. He doesn't want her to see him that way, like a broken lost boy. He bows his head down. She takes a few steps and climbs on the chopping block, extending her hand, beckoning him to her.

He grabs her hand and looks at her. She looks so strong up there, she's his rock, she's not going away. She takes a deep breath and he feels his eyes watering. She moves her soft hand to his cheek and brings him to her. He breaks and starts sobbing uncontrollably.

She presses his head on her chest and holds him there while he cries for the loss of a father who never showed him love or respect or appreciation. His heart is so big that he is genuinely sad and broken at the loss. He grabs her hips tightly and holds on to her. She doesn't say a word, letting him get rid of the tears.

They stayed in the position for long minutes. It didn't matter that the sun was slowly setting. It didn't matter that everyone was still inside probably looking for them. It didn't matter that they were not supposed to touch that way. The only thing that mattered right now was each other.

What mattered to her was his pain and what she could do for him. What mattered to him was her presence and how she soothed him. What mattered was, at this moment, they were truly together, without any walls or facades. They were a man and a woman who loved each other.

His sobs calmed and he sniffled before moving his head. His arms were still tightly around her waist holding her in fear that she would disappear. He looked into her eyes and saw her love and concern for him and it made his heart swell. He moved one hand to her neck and brought her face to his.

He didn't rush anything, he simply let his lips caress hers. He kissed the corners of her mouth, he kissed her cheeks and the trails of her silent tears, before bringing his mouth back to hers and sucking in her bottom lip.

She exhaled loudly and darted out her tongue to taste his upper lip. He moaned and moved his tongue inside her mouth. He slowly moved it around, rediscovering every crevice. She moved her tongue against his, wanting to taste him. He swirled his tongue around hers and brought it inside his mouth, sucking on it. This time the moan came from her.

She moved her hands in his hair ruffling it and pulling on it. Her touches emboldened him and he moved his hands to her ass, massaging it. He pulled away from their kiss. She whimpered and looked at him. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, simply catching his breath and watching her face.

"I want you"

They said it at the same time, proving once again how in synch their bodies and soul were. He helped her down before gathering her in his arms once again and nuzzling her neck. "I need you..." He whispered. She grabbed his hand and led him toward the guest house. They didn't share a word. There was nothing else to say.

She opened the door and closed it behind them. She then led them to the living room and sat on the couch, patting the space beside her. He quickly joined her and immediately grabbed her by the waist. They kissed again intensely for a few minutes, barely coming out for air. He didn't need air when he had her.

After a while, he got up from the couch and held his hand to help her up. She took it, her eyes connected with his. He just stood there for a moment before moving his hands to her back, lowering the zipper of her dress and taking it off her shoulders. He kissed the newly exposed skin tenderly and she moved the dress down to let it pool at her feet. The dress hadn't allowed for a bra, so she was now only in her black panties and heels.

He moved down to his knees to help her step out of her dress before softly taking off her heels, kissing each ankle. She shivered at the tenderness. He moved back up, letting his hands trail up her body before going around her waist once again. "You're so beautiful..." He trailed. She smiled and kissed him softly before pulling back.

"Take off your clothes!" She ordered. He smiled and cocked an eyebrow, amused. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and they both chuckled. He grabbed his tie and undid it, slowly letting it slide off his neck. He moved his hand to the buttons of his shirt, again, slowly undoing them before letting the shirt fall off his shoulders. He then grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and took it off, exposing his rippled chest.

She trailed her hand on it, getting lost in the feeling of his muscles contracting under her touch. He moved his hands to his pants and made quick work of getting rid of them. He then quickly got rid of his boxers letting his cock spring to life. Once again, she couldn't help but to be surprised at how ready he was for her.

He took her hand in his and lowered them to the floor on the plush carpet. He moved on top of her and kissed her again. Her lips were still swollen from their earlier kissed and he licked at them before moving to her throat. He trailed kissed all around her throat tasting the flowery smell that was all her.

He moved his kisses lower kissing all around her breasts before depositing a soft kiss on each nipple leaving her unsatisfied. She whimpered frustratingly and he chuckled. "Patience, sweet baby!"

He continued his slow travel downward and when he reached her panties, he bit playfully at her hipbones, causing her to buck her hips toward his face. He grabbed her panties and slowly moved them down her legs. He travelled back up kissing her ankles, her calves, her knees, her thighs and finally her core.

She inhaled sharply at the feel of him on her heat and he gave her a long tasting lick before opening her lips. He moved his tongue around a few times, licking every part of her exposed flesh. He hardened his tongue and traced his name, causing her hands to shoot to his head and her hips to move helplessly.

He grabbed her clit between his lips and started sucking on it. She cried out and brought one arm to cover her face. Unlike other times, he didn't release her clit. He just kept sucking at it alternating sometimes with a few nibbles. He could feel her orgasm building but before she could go over the edge, he released her clit and moved back up her body.

She frowned at him, completely frustrated by the teasing. He laughed at her pout "You wouldn't dare coming without me, would you?" He asked in a husky voice. She wasn't amused. At all. She moved her mouth to his shoulder to bite it. He released a small cry and smacked her ass. "Play nice, Olivia!"

He was still smiling and she looked at him like a petulant child. He moved his mouth to her neck "Turn around and lay on your stomach, my love!" She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes and smiled before complying.

Once she was comfortable, Fitz moved on top of her again, holding himself back so as not to crush her, he then gently spread her legs with his knees and placed kisses on her back. He gave a soft smack on her ass and felt his cock jump when she squeaked. He smoothed his hand over her cheek, enjoying the pinkness appearing.

He took a hold of his cock and stroked it a few times before moving between her legs. He grabbed a cushion and placed it under her stomach. He laid his chest on her back and murmured in her ear "You're comfortable, baby?"

She couldn't muster a word and simply looked over her shoulder, biting her lip and nodded. Fitz moved his mouth to hers and took her lip from between her teeth sucking on it. She moaned in his mouth and gasped when he entered her without a warning. She moved her head away and buried it in the carpet.

Fitz started a slow rhythm, going as deep as he could before slowly pulling back all the way. He made sure to circle his hips every time he went back in to make her feel every ridge on his cock. She fisted the white carpet, needing something to hold on to. "Faster…" she whispered.

He didn't need to be told twice. He increased his pace. The position allowed him to get in completely and every stroke hit her spot. She couldn't stop the moans from coming out. He just felt so good, so deep inside her, she couldn't focus on anything else than him inside her, him on top of her, his breath on her neck, his kisses on her spine…

Every time, his balls would slap against her core, causing a jolt of electricity straight to her core making her walls flutter. He groaned and increased his pace again. His blows were getting rougher with every stroke and she was now screaming out loud, biting the carpet. Her hands were high above her head. She had given up on the idea of her elbows holding her up a long time ago.

He moved his mouth to her ear and bit on the outline. He grabbed her hair with one hand and brought her head toward him. She whimpered and he seized her lips in a burning kiss. "Livvie… I'm clo-ose… You're so tight…. So wet… So good… Come for me Livvie… Oh God, please! Come for me!"

Her body was all too happy to obey him and she came with a scream, biting on his tantalizing lip. The pain shot through his spine and hen felt the familiar snap of his impeding orgasm. With a few more strokes inside her spasming channel he came, groaning loudly, emptying himself deep inside her and collapsed on her back.

Still breathing loudly he tried to move away but she grabbed his butt tightly. "Don't…" Her voice was so soft. "Livvie, I'm too heavy, I'll crush you…" He tried to reason with her. "I'm fine. I want to feel you… Please!" He gently moved back on her, careful not to put too much of his weight on her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found her. After a few minutes, he heard her soft snores. He chuckled and moved to his side, gathering her on his chest. They didn't really have much time to sleep but he didn't want to wake her up. The world could wait. His Livvie was by his side and he wasn't alone anymore. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed!**

**As always, leave your ideas.**

**Cheers, **

**C.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Best party ever

**Hello all! I can't tell you how much I love your reviews! each and everyone of them is like a beautiful warm virtual hug... I love love love them! And to thank you for being so nice to me, I give you a new chapter! I don't upload as fast as I did in the first week but I try to give you as much as possible, so thanks for still being here with me!**

**This latest chapter was suggested by LoreneMichelle41 who, once again had my mind spinning like crazy, so a great thank you to her and her support!**

**Here comes the latest one. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a busy night at the Q club. Every Thursday night was pretty busy, but this one was special. The entire Grant campaign had decided to take a night out. There were only a few weeks left before the election and the Governor had decided everyone needed a break and to have a little fun. He had proposed it after a long day and everyone had cheered.

So here they all were at 2pm, completely wasted. Most of the campaign members had come except for a few older ones and Mellie who had claimed a headache, at Fitz's great pleasure. Almost 100 people were gathered in the small town club and there wasn't any space to walk around. There was barely any space to dance, people were just in small groups, moving their arms around, not paying any attention to their surroundings.

This is why Fitz and Olivia managed to discreetly dance together. Fitz had snuck up behind her and started a conversation with the few staffers around her subtly circling his hips on her backside. She had halted her movements before slowly joining them, leaning back so he could get the full imprint of her ass on his pants. He groaned and tried to stay focused on the conversation he was having. Fortunately for him, the girl and her two friends were mainly having a monologue, talking about how this was the best time of their lives since college.

He smiled and nodded politely all the while moving his hands to Olivia's waist to bring her flush against him. He let her feel the full effect she was having on him and he could swear he heard her purr. He moved one hand to her stomach, allowing the other to go lower and get a feel of her heat. He could feel it radiating through her dress and was 2 seconds away from taking her right there on the dance floor.

"Governor Grant!" The second most irritating voice in his life screeched. Olivia moved away from him and he turned to find a very intoxicated Cyrus beaming at him. His face was redder that he had ever seen and his voice was slurred. "This is the best party EVER!" He gave Fitz a bear hug. "You'll have to give more of those when you're President!" Fitz smiled politely and looked around him trying to find Olivia, but she was nowhere to be seen. _Damn it! Why did Cyrus have to be such a cock-blocker?_ He excused himself and stepped away to try to find Olivia.

He looked around for a little while before resigning himself to find a seat. He wasn't nearly as drunk as everyone else and the loud music and cheers were starting to give him a headache. He sat in one of the booth bordering the dance floor which isolated him a bit from onlookers. He didn't really want to talk to anyone.

It had been another long week for him. With the campaign coming to an end, Mellie had insisted on staying with the campaign and was doubling her efforts to look like the perfect wife. To Olivia's credit, she had taught her well, she was all doe eyes and delicate attentions, touching him whenever possible. Fitz was having a hard time not flinching every time she did. Her touch made him angry. But what made him angrier was that Olivia had to watch.

She had claimed many times that she was okay with it, that it was what they had to do to win, that she knew it was all an act. But every time he looked at her, she had a sad look on her face and he knew what she was thinking. Every touch was a reminder that he was not hers, not officially anyway and it made his heart ache for her, that he was the one to inflict that pain on her. He wanted to make it better, he wanted to make her feel special, cherished.

He wanted to be with her all the time. To hear her laugh, giggle, to hear her tell him about her day. He wanted extraordinary moments and painful moments. He wanted it all and he wanted it all to himself. If he was being honest, the sex wasn't too bad either. She was the classiest woman he had ever met but once behind closed doors she was also the naughtiest, and she often surprised him with her kinks. He smiled and let the memories play in his head.

XXX

After Cyrus had come to them, Olivia had seized the opportunity to run away from Fitz. She needed to calm down. She had felt Fitz's erection on her back and knew he had very dirty things on his mind. The bigger problem was that she was starting to get them too. She decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up. The girls gathered there swooning over how sexy Fitz looked did nothing to calm her raging hormones. She put some water on her flushed face and quickly got out.

When she got back into the main room, she was shoved from different sides by drunken campaigners. She couldn't even decide where she wanted to go as the crowd decided for her. She was a small woman and no one was really paying attention to her. She was moved around until she reached the other side of the floor, not really knowing how she got there.

Another brusque move from the crowd and Olivia felt herself falling backwards. She desperately moved her arms to grab onto anything that would stop her fall when she suddenly felt a warm safe pair of hands at her hips stabilizing her and she was suddenly sat on a lap, on a strong pair of thighs she knew all too well.

Fitz moved her comfortably on his lap and whispered sensually in her ear "I got you babe..." A jolt of electricity shot straight to her core at the smooth baritone voice and she felt a few drops of moisture gathering already. _How could the sound of his voice make her such a panting mess?_

"I've been looking for you Ms. Pope… Where you hiding from me? Again?" She looked around her worried that someone would see them in such a compromising position, but the booth gave them somewhat of a cover. "Not at all, Governor! I simply had to… I was pushed away and couldn't find you…"

"Hmm hmm…" He didn't sound convinced. His hands moved from her hips to her thighs, gently stroking them. She readjusted herself again so that the table hid most of her lower body. She felt an approving rumble in Fitz's chest pressed on her back. He shifted in his chair and she suddenly felt the hot bar of his arousal against her ass.

She turned to look at him and bit her lip while smiling coyly. She started to move her ass on his bulge eliciting a groan from him. He moved his hands to her hips again to take control of her movements, moving her ass slowly, letting his erection stroke her core every time. She looked around her frantically, making sure no one else was looking. Fortunately, everybody was too drunk to notice them. But they were still all very close and she regretted that they couldn't go any further than the pleasurable rubbing.

As if reading her mind, Fitz moved his mouth to her ear once again "Spread your legs, sweet baby!" She turned toward him again and gave him a scolding look, "Stop it right there Fitz! That's a terrible idea! People are 3 inches from us..." Fitz forcefully moved his hand under her dress and to the inside of her thigh. She squeezed her legs to stop his wandering hand.

"Fitz, stop!" She hissed. He used his other hand to keep her legs open and whispered once again. "It's your fault Baby! You're so damn sexy... And this short ass dress? Hmm it does things to me... Come on, I'll be discreet! Question is, can you?"

If Olivia was being honest, the situation turned her on like nothing she had ever experienced. The recklessness of their actions didn't escape her but she couldn't stop the ache between her legs, and couldn't ignore the moisture in her panties. She slowly opened her legs while carefully looking around her.

Fitz smiled against her ear "Good girl!" He fondled the inside of her legs with both his hands causing her breath to quicken. He then moved one of his hands to her panties and roughly ripped them off. She squealed at the bold move and the slight pang of pain. He moved his mouth to her neck "Shhh... You won't be needing these..." Her breath hitched again and she leaned forward laying her elbows on the table and using her hands to partly cover her face.

Fitz moved his hands to her legs again and let his left hand massage her thigh to calm her while the other ventured to her core. His gifted fingers started drawing patterns and she sobbed out. He moved his left hand from her leg to her flat stomach, wanting to feel every clench and he wasn't disappointed. "Do you think you're gonna hold long baby?" he asked teasingly while moving a finger to her channel.

She moaned again and moved one hand to grab his legs, digging her nails to regain some control. Without much success... He moved his finger inside her and felt himself harden at the desperate contracting of her abs under his hand. "Oh you're not gonna last baby! You're so damn tight..."

Suddenly she did a move he didn't expect. She straightened her back and moved her hands to his belt. Shocked, he halted his movements "What are you doing?" He hissed. She ignored him and lowered his zipper before taking a hold of his pulsing manhood. She stroked it a few times and turned toward him with a devastatingly sexy smile "I don't think it's fair that I get all the fun, do you?"

Fitz couldn't answer. His jaw was dropped and he was getting lost in the feeling of her hands. He had no idea where she was going with it but he knew he didn't want it to stop. She released his shaft and he groaned in disappointment. Carefully, she lifted herself and moved her ass back closer to his chest. He finally caught on to what she was thinking and he felt his cock twitch at the idea. That was the craziest, stupidest, most dangerous idea but he couldn't wait to start.

He guided her hips with one hand and used the other to hold his dick. When they were aligned, she lowered herself and they both released a sigh at the long craved contact. She moved her hands to readjust her dress and hide them form wandering eyes.

"What now?" He asked in a low voice. She kept looking straight ahead but brought her body even closer to his so only him could hear her. "Now, you don't make a move and you let me do the work..." Once again, he was confused, her feet barely touched the ground and people were really really close. _How could they do anyth... Ha!_ The sudden tightening of her walls gave him his answer. She was going to milk him for all he had and there was nothing he could do. He felt completely excited but also really anxious at the thought of not having any control on anything.

Another contraction came and another, closer this time. She alternated rhythms, going from short rapid spasms to long ones. Every last one of them got him closer to the edge. He couldn't believe how amazing she was. She was going to make him come and he didn't make a single move. Who was this woman and what did he do to deserve her?

She turned her face toward him and bit her lips at the look on his face. He looked almost afraid, but she could also see the love and pleasure in his features and the sight caused her walls to contract without her control. "Feel good babe?" She asked in a sultry voice. He straightened his back and moved his lips to her exposed back, kissing all around her spine.

He then moved one hand under her dress again and directed it to her bundle of nerve. He pinched her clit once and felt her walls fluttering, a silent gasp escaping her lips. He started rubbing on it, alternating between featherlike touches, deep rubbing, scratching his nails around her slit and pinching her clit. Her breath started quickening again and he could feel she no longer had control over the trembles of her silky walls.

He felt himself getting closer to the edge and increased the pace of his fingers wanting her to join him. They didn't look at each other, their eyes just kept surveying the room, trying to appear as normal as possible. As their orgasm came closer it was proving more and more difficult. Fitz hid his face behind her back while keeping his furious rubbing and Olivia lowered her head pretending to get engrossed in the menu on the table.

Finally, he took her clit between his fingers and twisted it softly and he felt her orgasm hit her. The tightening walls almost vibrated under the intensity of it and he immediately followed her. He dug his teeth in her shoulder to keep from screaming and she moved her hand to her mouth. They stayed connected for a few minutes, riding the waves of their high before Olivia lifted herself and sat next to him.

Fitz tried to clean up their mess and zipped his pants back up before relaxing into the booth and smiling at her. "Cyrus was right…" She looked at him confused. "Best. Party. Ever!" He gave her a wink and he cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes but she had to admit he was right. She was already planning when they could do that again…

* * *

**Tadaaaa! So? Kinky, I know... What can i say? They bring it out in me!**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave me your comments, thoughts and ideas! I try to please everyone who asks for a story.**

**Cheers, **

**C.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Rose garden

**You guyyyyyyyys! You're the best! I love all of your messages! Thank your for all these little hugs! I send you a lot of hugs! But since I give crappy hugs, I also send a new chapter! Ah, now you're interested!**

**The idea for this chapter was suggested by justafan51, who wanted a rewrite of Hell hath no fury. Thank you for a great idea!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

He was standing still, staring straight ahead, looking at nothing in particular, his hands were in his pockets. He was nervous. This could be the most important meeting of his life, one that could determine his future, his happiness. He had never been this nervous in his entire life.

_Would she come?_ He wondered for the thousandth time. _After all that had happened, would she still agree to meet him, talk to him, hear what he had to say? And if she did, what would happen next? Would she want or accept his apologies? Would she take him back? Or would she turn her back on him, too disgusted by his actions? Was their relationship too broken? Was their trust completely shattered? _

A thousand questions were running through his head and he couldn't find any answers. He had to wait. This was the most important meeting of his life and he couldn't afford to screw it up. He had to be more eloquent, honest and convincing than he had ever been. His future was at stake.

He heard hurried steps in the grass behind him and he turned just in time to see her come from behind one of the rose bushes. As always, the sight of her took his breath away and his heart rate sped up. But the look of anger on her face suddenly crushed his small hopes. She looked livid.

"How dare you?" She hissed. He looked at her confused. "How dare I… What? What do you mean?" She got into his space and looked up at him. "Don't you dare play innocent! You sent Cyrus to do your dirty work but we all know who's behind it. Despite my better judgment, I give you one opportunity to do good by your actions. One meeting with Amanda to give you a chance to explain yourself and put all of this behind you and you just dismiss it?" he opened his mouth to interject but she just continues.

"And then, then you have the nerves to send your goons to escort me out, like I'm some sort of criminal? Who the hell do you think you are? You are pathetic! Hiding behind your secret services to take care of your dirty laundry! What kind of man are you?"

"Olivia… Oliv.. OLIVIA!" he had been calling her name for a while but she didn't seem to hear him, too caught up in her anger and indignation. She finally stopped and looked at him. She huffed and took a few steps to get away from him. She started pacing in circles.

"Olivia, please… Listen to me!" he was begging with her. Him, the President of the United States was begging and he didn't even care. "WHAT? What else is there to say?"

"I didn't cancel the meeting and I didn't ask for you to be escorted out…" She huffed in disbelief. "Olivia, be reasonable! Why would I ask for you to be escorted out 5 minutes after I asked you to meet me? It doesn't make any sense…"

She stopped at his words and mulled over them. He was right, it didn't make any sense. "If you didn't then who?" Her voice broke on her last word. They looked at each other and both knew the answer. "Cyrus…" They fell silent again until Olivia broke the silence again. "And you didn't cancel the interview." It wasn't a question. She knew, she recognized the work of Cyrus the Great. She chuckled humorlessly. "I've got to give it to him, he's still at the top of his game…"

Fitz looked at her with the same pained look "Cyrus will always be Cyrus. He cares about this presidency more than his own happiness, let alone ours…"

She looked at him and started again in a softer voice "It doesn't change anything… You still betrayed me. I still can't be with you…"

"Why?" He asked. She looked at him confused and angry but before she could start he continued. "I know what I did must have hurt you. I knew it from the moment it happened, I knew I had messed up and might have ruined our chances together. Amanda took me by surprise in a moment of weakness and I was too much of a coward to stop her.."

"You called her Sweet Baby…" Her voice sounded broken. That was probably the part that hurt her the most.

"I was thinking about you!" She looked at him disgusted. "No, I mean, I was wishing it was you. It was all so messed up and for a second I thought I could pretend we were back together. I know it was fucked up and unfair, but I missed you too much… You left me!"

"I already explained my decision, I left you because we couldn't be together. We were lying to ourselves. This couldn't go any further. I left you to allow you to be the best President you can be. It was the right thing to do…"

"IT WASN'T THE RIGHT THING TO DO!" He screamed at her. Her jaw dropped at the anger and desperation in his voice. "Not for me!" He continued.

"I don't know how you managed to convince yourself that it was the right thing to do because you know, deep in your heart that it was the wrong decision. Having you away broke me Olivia! It destroyed me! I AM RUINED! "

"The man I have been these past few months is pathetic and I hate that man. I am not able to function without you. I make poor decisions. Amanda was only one of them. I am not trying to blame it on her or the alcohol or you. It was all me. I have become that needy shell of a man and you're the only one who can save me. I need you, like I need air and water and food. I need your presence, I need your advice, I need your love, I need YOU! It isn't some kind of puppy love, it isn't a sordid affair. You are the love of my life, you are my better half. I am nothing without you!"

He paused for a second and looked at her. He could see the tears gathering in her eyes and knew she was blaming herself for everything that had happened between them, for everything that had happened to him. And he knew at that moment that everything wasn't lost for them. If she could be that broken and guilty, it meant that she still cared. He started moving in her direction and she backed away. That didn't stop him. As he kept stalking toward her, she started trembling. That didn't stop him either. He kept walking waiting for her back to reach the shed. "Fitz… Please, don't…" She was crying.

"I can't do it without you Olivia. I love you. And I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, I never wanted for any of it to happen. I want you to be safe, I want you to be happy… But most of all, I want you to be safe and happy with me, because of me… I really thought I had screwed up beyond repair. But you came to the dinner and you came to the garden. You came to our place. The place I professed my love for you… Olivia… Please, I need you…" his voice broke on his last words.

At this point, Olivia was backed against the shed and Fitz was in her space. One hand was on her hip, while the other cupped her cheek, willing her to look at him. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing him. His thumb moved on her cheek, trying to erase the tears, but new one came out every time he moved. "Livvie, please…"

Her nickname made her involuntarily raise her head and the moment their eyes met, she was lost. They were so full of pain, love, desperation that she knew he was telling the truth. He needed her like air, more than air…

She moved her hand to his neck slowly and he halted all movement, waiting for her decision. She moved her hand from his neck to his cheek and he exhaled loudly with a sob, closing his eyes. She raised her head again and laid her lips on his softly, not moving them. "I'm here…" She whispered against them. "And I need you too… I love you too…"

Something snapped inside Fitz's head and he attacked her lips hungrily, holding the back of her neck with one hand and her face with the other. She was coming back to him and he would never let her go. He moved his mouth around her face and kissed everywhere he could touch. She let him, enjoying the warmth of his touch and the intensity of his love.

He moved to his knees and slowly moved his hands under her dress at her ankles. Just as slowly, he moved his hands up her legs, letting the dress gather on his wrists. He stood up, never letting his hands disconnect from her smooth skin. When it gathered to her waist, he moved his hands to her ass and slid them under the lace of her panties, gently caressing her cheeks.

She moaned and he moved his mouth to hers, wanting to absorb all of her sweet sounds. He moved his mouth to her exposed shoulder and bit on it lightly before trailing tender kisses all around it. One of his hands stayed on her ass while the other moved to her front and started caressing over the silk of her underwear. She gasped and he applied more pressure.

When she moved her right hand to his bulge, he almost came at the touch. It had been so long since he had felt her touch on him, he had forgotten how good it felt. He inhaled sharply and refocused on her. He moved her panties to the side and slowly moved one finger inside her. Her channel was so wet it slid right in. He smiled and moved his mouth to her other shoulder. He grabbed the thin strap between his teeth and carefully moved it off, letting it slide down her arm.

Her grasp on his erection tightened and he groaned. Still moving his single digit inside her, he moved the other hand from her ass and used it to move down the other strap. The silk of her dress glided down to her waist exposing her naked breasts to his predatory eyes. He moved his thumb to her clit and grabbed one of her nipples between his lips, gently sucking on it. She gasped and squeezed his shaft.

"Fitz…" She whispered. He moved his head back to her face and looked at her. She was lost in their mutual carnal desire. Her eyes were hooded and her breath were short. She looked absolutely gorgeous. "I need you inside… Now!" His cock jumped at her request and she smiled as she felt it. He grabbed her lips and quickly moved his hands to undo his pants. She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt to tuck it off.

When he was finally free from his pants, he let them fall down his legs, his boxers following shortly. He grabbed his hot shaft and stroked it a few times. He used his other hand to move her panties to the side again and moved his cock between her lips, letting the moisture coat it. He kept his eyes on her face at all times, wanting to see every micro-expression on her. She was so open it was a pleasure to read. Every move would cause a flinch, a frown, a gasp, her eyes to close or her breath to hitch.

He finally moved his cock to her entrance and waited for her to open her eyes before suddenly thrusting into her. They both gasped at the feeling and their mouth met once again. He started moving his tongue inside her mouth matching the rhythm of his hips, long deep strokes. She moved one leg around his waist and started moving her hips to meet him. Every time he went up, she moved her hips down, allowing him to go deep and hit her spot.

He moved his hands to her ass to support her thrust and moved his mouth to her nipple again. He took the brown peek in his mouth and gently nibbled on it before pulling back and blowing his cool breath on it delighting in the shiver it caused and the way it was now all perky. He alternated his sucks between both breasts and kept the even cadence of his hips, adding a rotation once in a while.

"Shit, Livvie… I'm not gonna last… You feel too… Damn good…" His lips were at her neck again and he bit the soft skin, trying anything not to lose it too fast. He felt her breath on his ear, and her next word sounded like music. "I'm so close, Fitz… Make me come…"

He sucked on the crook of her neck and increased his pace, going for fast short strokes. He felt her walls starting to clamp on him and the compression of his hot shaft threw him over the cliff. He moved his thumb to her clit and rubbed on it furiously before moving his mouth to her nipple and biting on it hard. She buried her teeth in in his shoulder and released a stifled scream. He moved his head to her neck and hey stayed that way for a few minutes, not wanting the moment to end.

Olivia finally raised her head but Fitz kept his head buried in her throat. After a few seconds, she heard a sob, followed by the uncontrollable shaking of his shoulders. He was crying. "I'm so sorry Livvie… I love you! Don't leave me again!" She moved her hand to his cheek and raised his head to face her. "I love you, Fitzgerald Grant the third… I'm not going anywhere!" He looked into her eyes to look for any sign of doubt but didn't find any. He kissed her hungrily, trying to convey his gratitude. With her by his side, he could finally be a better man, the man she campaigned for, helped get elected and voted for.

* * *

**Ahhh wouldn't it be nice if it was this simple?**

**Hope you enjoyed this one!**

**As always, reviews and ideas are welcome!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	16. Chapter 16 - On the phone

**Hello all and happy fridayyyyyy! Gosh I love you and all your virtual hugs! You guys are the best and the support is absolutely amazing! Keep it coming!**

**This newest one was request (multiple times!) by LoreneMichelle41 so, once again, THANK YOU GIRL!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi!" The giddiness and excitement in her voice made his heart swell with love.

"Hi…" he replied, a smile in his voice. He knew she could hear it from her end of the phone.

They had been away for a week. Due to the second campaign coming up, Fitz needed to gather all the support he could, so he had been on a trip to meet his governor friends in their home state, as a good gesture. He was currently in California, his home state and was staying at his ranch in Santa Barbara. Olivia liked that, having already visited it (thoroughly…) she could picture him there. It made the distance less difficult.

She was stuck in DC, her work keeping her busy. But even if she had had time, she couldn't really have flown over there to be with him. Even his own wife hadn't made the trip. It wouldn't look good for him to be seen with another woman, especially so close to the campaign.

So she had stayed in DC while he was travelling. But every night, at exactly 10pm, he called. No matter if he had meetings or dinners, he would always call to hear from her and let her hear his voice. She was always anticipating it and tonight had been no exception. She had been laying in her bed, with the phone in her hand, staring at it, just waiting for it to ring.

They had been talking for over an hour, discussing anything and everything, the idle stuff and the heavy political campaigning. The conversation flew easily, there was never an awkward silence or a misinterpretation. They knew every variation of each other's voice and there was no disguise. Every silence was comfortable, a lot of things being said without a word needed.

"What are you wearing?" he suddenly asked in a lower voice.

He heard a giggle on her end. _How could she make a giggle sound sexy?_

"Fitz stop, we are not doing that!"

Oh, how he liked when she resisted at first! It made getting her to follow suite even more gratifying…

"What?" He continued in an innocent voice. "My intentions are pure. I just want to make sure you're warm enough without me... I wouldn't want you to catch a cold without your favorite blanket!" And there was the smile in his voice again, well not a smile, a smirk, she could picture it from the other side of the country.

"Right..." she replied in a doubtful voice. He wasn't fooling anyone. Subtlety when it came to her, really wasn't in the list of his qualities. Yet another reason why she had to be very careful when they were together in public.

"Come on…" He insisted "What are you wearing?"

"Do you mean what am I not wearing?" She heard his breath hitch and involuntarily bit her lip. "I am lying here… On my bed… Almost naked... I took off my nightgown because I was too _**hot**_ so now I am only wearing my black thong but you know how this thing doesn't cover much…

"Oh I know… Trust me I know..." His voice was scrappy, as if he was dehydrated. "Why don't you take it off then? Like you said, you're hot…"

"Tut tut tut Mr President, that's not how it works... What are _you_ wearing?"

He smiled, knowing he just won a round of phone sex, she was in it and wasn't getting out of it without a screaming orgasm. _Good!_

"Hmm well if you must know Ms Pope, I am wearing flannel, pants a pair of boxers and a t-shirt"

"That's too many clothes…Take them off!"

"Which item?"

"All of it!" He smiled at the sound of her voice. She was getting impatient, she was getting aroused. And they hadn't even started. He moved the phone to his side, placing it in a way that ensured she heard the shuffling of his clothes. He ttok off his t-shirt first and threw it to the side, he then slid down his pants and moved back on the bed, laying his back against the headboard. He moved the phone to his ear again and waited in silence. He didn't have to wait long…

"Fitz!" her voice sounded almost upset and scolding.

"Yes love.."

"Take off your boxers!"

"Nuh huh huh, you go first..." He smiled.

"I can't..." He was surprised to hear her already out of breath. He was also upset she didn't obey him. He like being the strong one in the relationship and their sexual encounters were one of the few places where he could be.

"Why?" He asked curious.

She took a second to answer and when she did she was struggling with her words. "Because my hand is already busy inside them…"

Fitz smiled and felt his erection growing again. "You naughty girl you started without me... Stop it!"

"Fitz..."She begged. He felt his cock harden. He loved when she begged. She needed him to find her release. She couldn't finish if he didn't let her. The hold he had on her sexually was a complete turn on.

"No! Do as I say!"

He heard a whimper of disappointment but knew she had obeyed him. _Good girl!_

"Good, now take your thong off... Slowly!"

He heard her struggle with the phone and the annoying scrap of material. He heard an audible sigh.

"Are you all naked? Now put your hand back on your pussy... Are you wet? "

"Humm..."

"Are you all slippery and warm?"

"Humm..." She was too deep in the zone, her mind was too clouded to formulate coherent thoughts. He knew it but wanted to play a game, he wanted to see how much he could push her.

"I need you to use your words baby... Or I will stop talking to you..."

"I'm wet Fitz... I'm so fucking wet..." The words rushed out of her mouth, she didn't want him to stop. She didn't want him to ever stop.

"Hmm I remember... Does your finger just slide right in between your swollen lips?" He could picture himself touching her, he could see his hands on her cunt.

"Fitz..."

"Feels good doesn't it?"

He heard a loud moan. He loved this sound. He loved every sound coming out of her mouth but this one was glorious.

"Move one finger to your entrance and slide it in slowly... You're in?

"Hmm..." She was lost again, the feelings too overwhelming. He moved his hand over his bulge to release the pressure and started massaging it.

"Words love..." He repeated.

"Yes.. Yes I'm in..." She wanted to scream at him for doing this to her but she was too afraid he would stop.

"Good, start moving it. Does it slide easily? Are you tight? Can you hear how wet you are?"

"Yes... YES!" She all but screamed, thrashing on her bed.

"Good keep going..."

"No!"

"No?" He asked disbelievingly.

"No..." She repeated "Take off your boxers!"

The playfulness in her voice sent a shiver down his spine. It was his turn. He quickly complied.

"Grab your cock! Are you hard?"

He grunted

"I'm gonna need you to use your words my love..." The excitement of throwing his words back at him created a new wave of moisture to coat her fingers.

"Oh yes baby I'm hard!"

"How hard?"

"Rock hard baby! If you were here, I'd break you!" A delicious shudder went through her body.

"Hmm I wish I could touch you right now!" She whispered in a sultry voice "I wish I could put my hand on your big hard cock..."

"Haaa" he was losing his precious control. She could hear his hand pick up speed.

"And maybe put you in my mouth too... Oh I'd like that. Try to take as much of you as I can... Deep in my throat..."

She heard the sheet shuffle and she knew he was bucking his hips, as he would have been if her mouth had been on him. She giggled and continued with feigned innocent "Would you want that too?"

"I do... Oh G-god I do. I want your beautiful mouth on me. How deep are your fingers right now? Can you hit your spot." Her breaths increased at his tone.

"They're not as deep as yours... I wish it were your fingers inside me... They feel so good..."

"I know baby, me too... Use your other hand, rub your clit for me..."

He heard a little scream and knew he had scored. He sped up his hand again and held on tighter to his shaft, mimicking her clamping walls.

"Fitz..." She was getting close and needed him to take her to the finish line.

"I'm here baby, don't stop... Are you close? Do you want come? Do you need to come?"

He heard her beginning to pant and knew it would be much longer. Fortunately, because he was close too, but he needed to hear her say the words.

"Livvie?" He asked in a strained voice

"I'm close Fitz... I'm so fucking clo-o..."

"When I tell you to come, I want to hear you, you understand? Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Yes…"

"Come for me baby! Scream my name..."

"FIIIITZ!"

"LIVVIIIE..."

Their release came at the same time, both with a scream. They stayed silent for a while, just catching their breath, waiting for the point where they would breathe in synch again. After a few minutes, Fitz broke the silence. "Next time, I want a video feed too..."

* * *

**Sorry it was a short one, I don't get as inspired when they're not together... (Take the hint Ms. Rhimes!)**

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to give me your reviews and ideas!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Married life is never borin

**Hello everyone! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all your words, ideas, follows and favorites! It's been almost a month since I started this little story and it has been incredibly enjoyable! The support from everyone is truly overwhelming so keep it coming!**

**This next chapter was suggested by the incredible Scandalised who knows exactly how to get my twisted mind going, so we can all thank her for this juicy chapter!**

**Without further ado, I present to you Chapter 17, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

He never knew married life could be bliss. To be fair, being married to Mellie was anything but. It was exhausting fights, endless manipulations and sexual frustration. He never knew marriage could be a source of comfort. A peaceful haven, full of support and love. A judgment free zone where he could talk about everything and just be. That was until he married Olivia Pope two years ago.

After the end of his second presidency, he discreetly divorced Mellie. Thanks to the work of a certain fixer, it was well accepted amongst the public, the good work he had done being pushed forward. A lot of high profile personalities praised him for his honesty and compassion. A few negative comments erupted but they were mainly about Mellie being an Ice Queen.

He could have crushed her in the public opinion but took the high road and stood by her side, taking part of the blame for their failed marriage. That only reinforced the good opinion people had of him.

After a few months, he did a first outing with Olivia, and took her to a small Italian place. The press went crazy, everyone wanted to know what was happening between them. A well respected politician, first president to have been divorced, dating an equally well respected political genius made the whole country curious. He released a short statement saying he wanted people to respect his privacy in the beginning of a promising relationship.

After a few more dates, they gave a joint statement stating they were officially dating. Everyone stated their support to a couple so obviously in love. People were gushing over how beautiful Olivia was and how protective Fitz seemed of her, his hand a permanent fixture on her waist.

So when they announced their wedding, everyone cheered. They celebrated their wedding in a small ceremony, friends and family only, no press. They went on their honeymoon in an undisclosed location and moved to Vermont shortly after. They managed to keep everything low key, giving just enough to the press to avoid voyeurism.

As for their work-life, Olivia was still managing OPA from a distance, flying back to DC once in a while to meet clients or when her team needed her charisma and talent to convince reticent adversaries. Fitz was working as a consultant for different charities on subjects going from education to access to water. He traveled often to different countries. When they weren't off saving the world, they spent most of their time in their house in Vermont, just enjoying being in each other's company.

That evening, they were lying in their bed in their pajamas. Olivia was wearing his old navy shirts over a pair of panties and Fitz had a pair of black boxers on. He was lying on his back and Liv was curled on his side, her head on his chest and her left leg thrown over his midsection. He had been trying to convince her for the last 30 minutes.

"Come on Livvie, please, please, pretty please!" he pleaded again in his best child voice.

"No Fitz! Of all the stupid reckless ideas you've had, this one gets the gold, do you realize what could happen if..."

"If nothing!" He interrupted. "Nobody will know, it will be just for you and me. Come on, I'm going to be away for a week, a WHOLE week! I'm going to need it! Don't tell me you're not!"

"I'm not a horny pervert Mr Grant that's just you!" She replied teasingly.

He moved to his side to face her and looked at her with a fake expression of hurt before smiling widely. "Oh really? Let's see about that!"

He moved on top of her, locked her securely beneath him and started placing kisses on her neck. She moaned. She knew what he was doing, he was trying to get her to initiate sex and hated to admit it but it was working. If he got her aroused enough to ask for it, he knew he could have his way.

"Fitz..." She moaned "Stop! We're not doing that..." She already sounded less convinced.

He kept kissing her neck "Whatever you say Mrs. Grant, I'm just a horny pervert, but if you want to stop..."

He stood on his elbows again and she whimpered at the loss of contact. She grabbed at his neck again and hungrily brought his mouth to hers. He indulged in the kiss for a while before pulling away. He looked at her intensely "Come on, you know you want it too!" He whispered. She tried to bring his head down again to avoid giving in but he resisted and kept staring at her "I want a sex tape Olivia!"

She looked at him for a second before biting her lip sheepishly. She had to admit it would make his absence more tolerable. "Ok" she whispered

"Ok?" He asked incredulously.

She nodded her head and bit her lip once again. He kissed her forcefully, cupping her face in his hands. She got lost in the sensation before he suddenly pulled away and jumped off the bed. He started running out of the room but stopped mid run to come back toward the bed and give her a heated kiss.

When he pulled his face away, he had a huge grin on his face "Thank you!" he squealed. His childish excitement made her laugh. He ran away again and came back with a camera and a tripod. He set it up in front of the bed and worked on the settings. She couldn't help but tease him.

"You look like you know what you're doing... Do you have another career you're hiding from me, Mr. Grant?" He just looked at her with darkened eyes and gave her a panty dropping wink. She felt herself getting aroused. _Great! Now all it took from him was a wink to have her wishing to be on all fours under him!_

When he was finished, he turned the camera on and slowly walked back to the bed keeping their eyes connected while she moved back on the bed until her back hit the headboard. When he reached the edge of the bed, he extended his hand and beckoned her to him in a husky voice. "Come here!"

She moved on her knees and slowly came to him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against him. She gasped. He moved one hand to her ass, tilting his pelvis to rub his erection on her stomach and moved the other one to cup her face, holding her inches from his.

"Here's how it's going to go... I want to be able to look at this tape and see your face when I make you come." She swallowed hard and he smiled darkly. "So tonight, dear wife of mine, I'm going to make you come over and over again... Is that ok with you?"

She nodded slowly and he moved to capture her lips, he stroked her tongue with his and enjoyed her little moans. He took a step backward and she sat back on her heels, waiting for his next move. "Take off your shirt, slowly..."

She reached for the hem of the shirt and slowly lifted it up, painfully slowly until it reached under her breasts. She flashed her breasts at him and covered them back quickly. He grunted and she bit her lip sheepishly, giving the camera a wink. She moved the shirt again and slowly uncovered her taut nipples. When they were all exposed, Fitz released an audible sigh and Olivia shifted on her knees, her dampened panties were becoming uncomfortable. She finally took it completely off and threw it at him.

He caught it and chuckled, bringing it to his nose to smell her. He laid it on the chair and moved toward the bed again. "Sit back, all the way back, until you're sitting against the headboard" she did as he asked. Fitz just stood still at the edge of the bed not making a move, simply staring at her.

She shifted uncomfortably, she needed his touch, he had awakened a fire inside her that only he could tame. "Fitz.." She begged hoarsely. "Quiet!" He answered with a loopsided smile.

He took off his boxers and climbed on the bed, crawling his way up her body. When his face was only a few inches from hers, he stopped. "Listen to me attentively Olivia. I know you have a tendency to shy away and hide away when we have sex but tonight I want you to be completely open, I want the camera to catch everything. So I need you to be open, do you understand. Scream if you need, let it all out… Can you do that for me?" She gulped loudly and hesitated before nodding her head.

"Good, now give me those lips!" She hungrily attacked his face, shoving her hands in his hair. He was surprised by her hunger but quickly caught up to match her. When he pulled away, she grunted disapprovingly but it turned into a sob when he latched onto her nipple.

He nibbled on it softly before kissing around it. He used his tongue to tease the peak of her nipple and she gripped his curls forcefully. In retaliation, he bit on her nipple and used his hand to massage her other breast. He rolled the nipple between his thumb and index finger and pinched it, eliciting a scream from her. He smiled against her skin and moved his lips to the valley between her breasts, placing tender kisses.

He slowly trailed his hand down her body and when his fingers reached her core she jumped in an attempt to move away. "No, no, no... What did I say?" His voice was filled with amusement. He knew exactly how she would react and had been waiting for it. She sat back against the headboard and closed her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing. He watched her for a few seconds. "Are you ready?" Without waiting for her answer, he moved 2 fingers inside her heat and started moving them back and forth. She whimpered and clutched the sheets tightly.

He chuckled and moved his mouth to her breast again and started sucking like a man on a mission. His lips barely left one nipple before landing on the other. All the while, his fingers were still busy inside her and his thumb had now moved to her bundle of nerves rubbing deep circles on it. When he felt her walls starting to clamp he increased the speed of his hands and after a few more strokes, curled his fingers upward and bit on her nipple simultaneously. She screamed out loudly and dug her nails in his back, drawing blood.

He gave her a few minutes to come down, still stroking her and kissing her chest before moving up to kiss her again. "That was fun... But I think we can do better..."

He trailed kisses down her body again, but this time he didn't stop until he reached her core. He lapped at the moisture from her first orgasm and hummed delighted. He flattened his tongue and gave her a long lick from bottom to top. "You taste fucking amazing!" She sobbed out and closed her eyes, throwing her head back.

"Open your eyes! I want to see you…" She reluctantly complied and when their eyes met, she gasped at the pure lust that filled his. He didn't look away, knowing if he did she would close her eyes again. He wanted to know how each of his ministrations made her feel. He closed his mouth around her clit and her breath hitched. He sucked on it lightly and her face crunched. He moved his tongue to her entrance and she started panting. He started moving it inside and out of her core and her body tensed, her hands entangled in the sheets.

He smiled, elated by how she reacted to him and decided to kick it up a notch. He opened his mouth wide and covered as much of her cunt as he could. He let his tongue travel all around her pussy, never on the same spot. When he used it to tickle her clit, she tried to move away. He roughly grabbed her hips and pinned her to the bed. He resumed his torture, raking his teeth on her slit.

When her moans turned to little cries, he sucked her throbbing clit in his mouth and twisted the sensitive flesh. A gut-wrenching scream escaped her and he felt a wave of moisture reach his face. He chuckled and lapped every last drop, not leaving any inch untouched by his torturous tongue and lips.

When he finally had his fill, he moved his kisses up her body until he reached her face. She moved her hands to his neck and attacked his mouth, sucking every drop of her essence she could from his mouth. When she was satisfied she had taken all she could, she pulled away and rested her head on the headboard, a content look on her face.

After a few seconds, she moved her hands from his back to his front and grabbed at his cock. He was warm, hard and twitching in her hand and his head fell to the crook of her neck with a groan. She massaged him and he indulged her for a moment before finding his control again.

"Get on all fours, facing the camera!" She purred and moved to obey him. When she was comfortably positioned, Fitz moved a few pillows under her stomach to support her. He then spread her legs as wide as he could and moved himself behind her. He roamed his hands on her back and her ass and gave her a small smack. She moaned and he smiled. "You have an amazing ass, made for grabbing, spanking and fucking!" To make his point he grabbed at her cheeks roughly and brought her ass to meet his front. She cooed and he felt his cock harden again. _How was that even possible?_

He moved his dick between her legs and slid it between her lips a few times to let her moisture glaze him. He made sure to rub her clit every time, earning himself a few more cries. When he was satisfied she was ready, he moved his tip to her entrance and teased her, dipping only the tip of his length before pulling back. He wanted to drive her crazy with need and sure enough, after a few plunges, her desperate voice called him. "Fitz, please… I need you! I need you now! Take me… Fuck m-AH!" He surged into her so hard her arms gave way and her face was buried in the bed.

"Rise up, baby! I want the camera to see your face…" With much struggle, she managed to raise herself on her elbows again. He grabbed her hips to keep her where he wanted her and started surging in and out of her. He maintained a slow pace, with deep strokes. The position she was in allowed him to go as deep as he could and his balls slapped at her clit with each forceful movement. She was so riled up that after a few minutes, she was ready to come again.

He felt her already tight walls tighten again on his cock and he took everything in him not to come. He kept his steady rhythm and encouraged her to let go. "Do you need to come, Sweet Baby? Huh?... I want you to, come on, let it all out… Let me hear you… Let me feel you…" As if it was accustomed to obeying his voice, she felt her body unleash. A amazing orgasm going from the base of her neck to her curling toes took her and she collapsed on the bed while Fitz was still behind her, keeping his even rhythm. He stroked her through the successive waves of her orgasm.

When she was finished, he was still moving. She couldn't believe the stamina of her man. _How could he still be going? _She could barely keep her eyes open and she wasn't even the one doing the work. His deep voice took her out of her thoughts. "Rise up, love! Show your face!" She shook her head, still buried in the mattress, she didn't have the strength to move, much less have her arms support her. "Can't…" she muttered in a muffled voice.

Fitz chuckled while keeping his movements. "Sure you can!" She shook her head again keeping it hidden in the bed. He chuckled again and tangled one hand in her hair. He pulled on it softly and she whimpered. He used his other hand to circle her upper body and brought her flush again his chest. He moved one hand to her breast and the other to her heat. His lips moved to her neck and tugged on her earlobe. The sensations were too much for Olivia and she started crying out, desperate little sobs, her way od surrendering to him.

He increased his pace, switching to quick little strokes. His right hand moved to her sensitive clit and she screamed out, throwing her head back on his shoulder and digging her nails in his strong thighs. He grunted at the little jolt of pain and used his left hand to massage her breast roughly. He moved his mouth to her exposed neck again and started sucking on the spot below her ear.

At this point, he wasn't fucking her anymore, he was jack-hammering her pussy. Her eyes were tightly shut and she barely managed to get air in her lungs. He started rubbing furiously at her clit while pinching her nipples softly and after a few more moves, she felt her body give up and she screamed out his name in ecstasy before blacking out.

When she came back, it was to the feel of his seed filling her and his hands softly stroking her. He was still behind her, one hand firmly around her waist. Her legs had turned to jelly and he was the only thing holding her straight, her whole body had gone limp in his arms. He kept worshipping her neck, covering it with sloppy kisses.

When he was finished, he delicately moved to his back and brought her with him, laying her on top of him. He moved the sheets to cover them and moved his hands up and down her back, soothing her. When he felt she calmed down, he moved his lips to her forehead and kissed her softly. "Thank you…" he whispered. When she didn't respond, he thought she had fallen asleep until he heard her hoarse voice "I want a copy too…" He laughed wholeheartedly and held on to her tighter before falling in a deep slumber.

* * *

**THE END! Well for this chapter anyway… I'm not nearly finished writing about those two!**

**Hope you had fun on the Olitz ride!**

**As always, leave me your thoughts!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	18. Chapter 18 - The storm

**Hello all! I'm sorry it has been a while but this week has been a complete nightmare! I've been doing 12-hours work days plus school work on the evening and I am swamped. But tonight I finally had a moment off and jumped on the occasion to finish this latest one. Thank you all for your reviews and thanks for the kind PMs! You know who you are!**

**I want to reassure everybody who posted an idea, I take them all into account, just don't want to rush into them if I'm not inspired. I know inspiration will strike at the right time...**

**This next chapter was asked by A LOT of people so I hope to not disappoint! Thank you to JulieMango, Em and other guests for suggesting it!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The storm was brewing. Thick grey clouds were covering the skies on this friday evening and if it wasn't for the few occasional lighting, the city would look completely dead. The rain was pouring down and there wasn't a soul wandering the streets. But as bad as the summer storm was, it was nothing compared to the one brewing inside the Grant household… This particular storm had been going on for a week and didn't seem close to winding down.

"I'm not going!" She stated for what seemed like the hundredth time this week and crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive way. She wasn't backing off and it was time he understood that. He might look incredibly dressed only in his boxers, his chiseled muscles popping out, but she wouldn't fall for it.

"Yes! You ARE, Olivia!" He exclaimed in the same tone. This argument was getting old. He had been patient in the beginning trying to be reasonable, offering rational arguments. When that didn't work, he tried a softer approach, trying to coax her into changing her mind by being affectionate and making small romantic gesture. But now, it was five days later and that approach was getting him nowhere, so he switched his tactics to firmness. The great Olivia Pope-Grant would bow to his will!

"No! I'm not!" She stated again like a petulant child, walking past him, entering the bathroom, and getting undressed. As sexy as the tough strong guy act, she wouldn't fall for it. She was a grown woman and he needed to learn to treat her as such, former President or not.

"Will you PLEASE stop acting like a child?" He asked, throwing his hand in the air in frustration and following her into the bathroom.

"I might if you stop treating me like one..." She replied with attitude "I don't wanna spend an evening with your ex-wife how does that make me childish?" How could he not get that. She knew he had a tough skull but that was getting ridiculous. If she didn't want to go to a party, there was really nothing he could do about it. Short from carrying her there but she knew he wouldn't do that. Would he?

"It's a charity dinner Olivia…" He replied in an exasperated tone, running his hand in his hair while she was tidying the products on the vanity. She was now completely naked and that did nothing to help calm his nerves. "There will be tens of people, you can avoid Mellie... I, on the other hand, can't show up without my wife! That's just not happening!"

"Sure you can!" She replied with a fake smile staring up at him. "And you will because I'm. Not. Going. And that is that!" She turned her back to him again and grabbed a few products she would need for her shower.

"GOD! You have to be the most frustrating woman I've ever met!" He exclaimed, turning to face the wall and laying his forehead and hands on it. He needed a second to cool down.

"Well why don't you go back to Mellie then…" She replied, oblivious to his growing anger. "I'm sure she will be delighted to have you back now that she is single again..." Without even a glance at him, she entered the walk-in shower and started fiddling with the buttons to get the right temperature. Once she was satisfied, she moved under the stream.

"Do you even hear yourself?" He yelled, turning again to look at her. The water running down her body freezed his train of thoughts for a second but then, his blood started boiling again with anger and, if he was being honest, a hint of primal arousal. "How can you be jealous of Mellie? We are married now! I'm with you!"

"Like that's a deterrent for you..." She trailed in a bitter voice, not turning her attention from her shower

"That's below the fucking belt!" He screamed and she jumped, turning toward him for the first time in the past minutes. "Is that what this is about?" He continued. "You're worried I'm going to fuck Mellie?" He entered the shower and moved into her space.

"Fitz! Get out of here!" She yelled pushing at his chest. He only moved closer, his face now only inches from hers.

"Answer me! Is this what this is about? You think I'm going to cheat on you with someone I despise?" He was staring down at her, trying to read her face and get a glimpse at what she was thinking. She didn't back off, she lifted her chin defiantly and looked him straight in the eyes. "Well you weren't excited about this dinner before you knew she would be there, so yes! I believe you want to fuck your ex! Happy now?" She asked and turned her back on him, grabbing the soap to build a lather.

"You think I want to fuck her." He repeated in a dangerously low voice. It wasn't a question, he now understood what all this week had been about. And while, he should have been happy and relieved to get to the source of the problem, he couldn't help but feel angry. _Who did she think he_ _was? How could she still not trust his loyalty and love for her after all they had been through?_

He took a step toward her, grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him. He grabbed her face roughly with one hand and held her close to his face, forcing her to look in his eyes, their noses touching. "You think I want to fuck Mellie." He grunted between gritted teeth.

She started punching at his chest and struggled to get out of his hold. "Get out of here Fitz! I know what you are doing and it's not gonna work!" Fitz grabbed her wrists to stop the punching and turned her around pinning her to the wall. He kept her wrists securely in his hand, holding them between her breasts.

She started kicking, moving her hips backs, wriggling to try and break free. Fitz roughly pushed his hips into her, letting her feel his growing bulge on the small of her back. "Stop it!" He hissed. The position she was in didn't allow for a lot of movement and he was easily overpowering her. She pulled on her wrists trying to break his grip, unsuccessfully.

He moved his free hand to one of her breasts and she wanted to curse at the warmth that immediately developed between her legs from his touch. He trailed his hand downward and cupped her sex, testing her moisture. He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered in a low voice "You're pretty wet for someone who claims she doesn't want me…"

His arrogant tone and the knowledge that if she broke, she would never hear the end of it got her out of the sexual haze his malicious hand had put her under. She doubled her efforts to push him off of her. Without breaking a sweat, Fitz crushed her to the wall with his body. He used his free hands to lower his boxers and stepped out of them. His hand immediately went back to her pussy, plunging 2 fingers inside her awaiting heat.

He nibbled on her ear and kept whispering. "Do you think I want to do this to her, huh?" He moved his fingers in and out of her in a circular motion, curling them once in a while to hit her spot. She bit on her lip to muffle her cries. She didn't want him to know he was getting to her. _She was angry, damn it!_ He moved his thumb to her clit and applied some pressure, retreating every time her walls started to clamp.

You think she makes me hard like that?" He moved his erection between her ass cheeks, teasing himself and letting her feel the full effect of him.

"You think I want to take her hard like that?" He removed his fingers and surged into her roughly. She screamed out, no longer able to control herself. The combination of his rough voice, his angry words and his large shaft almost brought her to climax on the spot.

He started pounding hard, relentlessly into her while his fingers moved once again to her now throbbing clit and started rubbing it expertly, bringing her to the edge in a few strokes. Her first orgasm took her by surprise, delicious waves dissipating her anger, leaving only place for pleasure.

He kept pounding into her, slower this time but still intensely. He didn't let go of her arms but moved his other hand from her heat to her breasts, massaging them roughly before pinching her nipples until he heard her whimper. He would not tire of this sound. The way he could make her lose her control over her own vocal cords was incredibly satisfying.

He kept thrusting, moving his hips up and down, bending his knees before coming back up and going balls deep inside her, relishing in the uncontrollable clamping of her walls which had not stopped since her first orgasm.

He moved his hand to her mouth, shoving 2 fingers inside it. Instinctively, she closed her mouth around them and started twirling her tongue around, sucking them, softly nibbling on them. He pulled them out and she moaned out helplessly.

He moved them down her body to her core and inserted first one then two inside her heat, stretching her out. She screamed again and pulled desperately on her wrists trying to break his hold. He simply tightened his grip and kept moving his cock and fingers. She was shaking uncontrollably and when her second orgasm hit her, her legs gave way.

Without losing his pace, he simply moved his hand around her waist and held her upright. He gave her a few more strokes and turned her to face him. He pinned her wrists on the wall on each side of her face and entered her again.

Once he was fully seated he stopped and stared down at her. She started to shift uncomfortably. She needed him to either move or pull away, anything. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was open, her chest heaving.

"Look at me!" He asked in a hoarse voice. She shook her head from side to side. "Olivia, look at me!" He repeated in a softer voice. She slowly opened her eyelids and looked at him with tearful eyes. "I need you to know... I need to know you know... I don't want anyone else... Only you, Olivia! Only you!" He stated with all the strength he could muster.

She looked at him with wary eyes, looking for any trace of doubt or insincerity. She found none, he was sincere, she was really his end-game, the last woman for him. Instantly, she felt like crap for doubting him. She wanted to tell him she believed him and how sorry she was but no words would do.

She slowly moved her head up and softly put her closed lips on his. He released a sigh and she gave him a few pecks before sweetly grabbing his bottom lip between her own. Then, his upper lip. Then, she outlined them with her tongue and slid it inside.

Fitz released her hands and moved them to cup her ass. She circled her arms around his neck and moved first one leg then the other around his hips. He lifted her up and she tightened her grip, digging her heels in his ass to get him to move, not separating their mouth. He got the hint and started moving again softly, moving her hips up and down to meet his thrusts.

After a few minutes, he felt her walls starting to close around his cock again. He moved his mouth on her throated and latched onto the warm, wet skin, sucking on it. She released a long tortured moan and climaxed harder than before, draining his orgasm from his. He felt his cock jerk and release its seed deep inside her. He moved his head to her shoulder and let the pleasurable sensations overcome his body while he whispered the words like a litany "Only you… Only you… Only you!"

When their breathing came back to normal, she moved her legs from around his hips and lowered her shaky limbs to the floor. She grabbed his hands and guided him out of the shower. "Come on!" She chuckled "We're going to be late…" He laughed and followed her into the bedroom. The storm was still groaning outside but the thunder had stopped raging inside their home.

* * *

**And there you have it, angry sex... Well I can't keep them angry for too long, they have lot of sex to have!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! As always, leave your reviews, virtual hugs and ideas!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Prude

**Hello everyone! So, I had initially planned to wait until tomorrow evening to post this one but you guys have been so awesome and patient this week that I can't do that to you! It's a bit short but I didn't trust myself enough to add anything without making it boring...**

**The idea for this one comes from the fantastic LoreneMichelle41 who has showered me with new ideas for chapters. But this one had my mind rolling right away so here it is!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia woke up and instinctively moved her arm to his side of the bed, only to find it empty. She sat up confused and heard noises coming from her living room. She wrapped herself in the white sheet and walked out of her bedroom. She found him sitting on the couch, tying his shoes.

"Hi" she said, walking up to him.

"Hi you back!" He smiled. "Good morning! Did I wake you?" He asked moving toward her to give her a kiss. She looked beautiful wrapped only in a thin sheet and he had half a mind to rip it off of her and have his way with her but he needed to go back to the White House before the Press Corps came in.

"You did but that's okay. I hope you were not intending to leave without saying goodbye..." She scolded playfully. He chuckled "Of course not. You just seemed really tired, I wanted to let you sleep as long as possible."

"I am quite tired, someone kept me awake pretty late last night with their superpowers..." She teased.

He gave a hearty laugh and a flirty grin "Oh, did they? I guess you're not used to that, huh..." She looked at him confused and he chuckled. "I just mean that you are a busy, driven woman and you missed a few experiences in your youth, so you're a little... uptight..."

"I'm not uptight!" She exclaimed offended and not at all amused. She took a step away from him.

"Don't get me wrong!" He said as he moved toward her again to circle her waist and give her a kiss on the cheek "You're an incredibly successful woman who has lived more than most people your age but when it comes to sex you're a little inexperienced... And that's okay, I like that I'm giving you so many firsts!" He winked at her.

She was baffled, she hadn't realized he saw her that way and even though she knew deep down that he was right, she couldn't help but be annoyed at his statement and how carelessly he threw it. She felt he was making fun of her and that didn't sit well by her. He kept moving around the room, grabbing different items, his tie, his jacket, oblivious to her annoyed state of mind.

"What exactly does that mean?" She asked with a frown on her face and her arms crossed.

"Don't be offended! I think it's absolutely adorable! You're my little prude!" He chuckled and gave her a peck on the lips before leaving her apartment.

"Prude? I'll show you who's not a prude!" She muttered under her breath watching his retreating back. When he turned back to blow an air kiss, she slammed the door in his face.

XXX XXX XXX

Fitz entered the Oval Office with a sigh. This day had started so well and was going directly to crap. Meeting after meeting, people were giving him bad news and crappy advice. He was tense and wanted a good warm shower and a massage. He collapsed on his chair and brought it closer to his desk to rest his elbows on it and his head in his hands.

Suddenly, there was movement under the desk and he felt two hands on his thighs. He jumped back, rolling his chair backwards and looking under his deck shell shocked to find Olivia on her knees sending him a sultry look. "Good morning Mr. President" she smiled warmly while he tried to catch his breath and recover from the initial shock.

"Olivia?" He asked with disbelief "What are you... How did you... When... What... What the hell are you doing here?"

She popped out from under the desk and rose on her knees, grabbing his knees to drag his chair back to her. She settled between his knees and trailed her hand on his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles flexing under her fingers. His hands settled on her hips and looked at her with genuine happiness.

"Livvie, how did you get here and what are you doing under there? Not that I'm not happy..." He smiled and winked.

"Well Mr. President..." She started in a faux-serious voice. "There's something you said this morning that didn't sit well by me..." She continued moving her hands all over his body. She started at his shoulders, traced his chest, then his thighs before moving back up his arms and starting all over again. He felt himself starting to stir in his pants from her touch, her closeness and the position she was in, on her knees looking up at him.

Seemingly oblivious to his aroused state, she continued. "So apparently, I'm inexperienced..." she trailed her hand on his thigh "Uptight..." She moved toward his bulge "and prude!" She cupped him tightly. He grunted and threw his head back. She smiled to herself, happy she had hit her target.

She kept her eyes focused on his face "So, I thought I would show you just how uptight I am..." She retreated back under the desk, dragging his chair with her until his lower body was completely covered. She sat down and wrapped her legs around the chair leg to keep it still.

"Olivia..." He chuckled nervously "What are you doing?"

"You'll see in a second..." She trailed in a sing-song voice. She moved her hands to his belt and started unbuckling it. He moved his hands over hers to stop her but she swatted them away. "Be good, Baby! Or I'll have to be bad..." She scolded.

She lowered his zipper and started lowering his pants and boxers. "Lift up!" He immediately complied and she slid them down his legs until they gathered at his ankles. She trailed her hands back up his body and softly circled his length. "I'm going to take you in my mouth now..." She started, stroking his length "And suck you dry... Until you explode... Do you want that?"

He grunted trying to think of an answer that didn't contain "Fuck yeah!" But he came up short when he felt her warm breath on his tip, followed shortly by a flick of her tongue. He rested his hands flat on his desk and took a deep breath to prepare himself for her upcoming assault.

He didn't have to wait long as he suddenly felt his length being swallowed in a warm wet cavern. He gasped loudly and she smiled at the sound. _Yeah, I'll definitely give you uptight!_

She started moving her head up and down, sucking in her cheeks to apply more friction. He closed his eyes at the incredible sensation only to pop them back open when he heard a sharp sound.

"Good morning Mr. President!" Cyrus toned opening the door quickly. Fitz jumped and tried to push Olivia's head from between his legs but she hummed disapprovingly and held onto his thighs tighter. The vibrations sent another shiver down his spine and he could feel the sweat gathering on his forehead.

Cyrus looked at him questioningly. Something seemed out of place but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was acting strangely and seemed lost, somewhere else. Fitz stared at him with an empty look, his mouth gaping.

"You're alone, Sir? I was told by Lauren Olivia was here" Cyrus asked,still trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

Fitz kept staring at him, still looking lost, seemingly not understanding the question.

"Sir?" Cyrus repeated. "Are you alright!?" He was starting to get worried. He looked around to see if the alcohol was opened, but the tumbler was full and closed on the table against the wall.

"Yes I... Hmm... Yeah... Right... Liv... Huh... Olivia... She... Huh... God... Oh... She-e le... She left earlier..." He stuttered.

Cyrus was stunned, Fitz was never out of words. That was actually one of his greatest qualities, his ability to talk and express his ideas in an eloquent manner. But right now, he seemed at a loss and a little out of breath. There was definitely something wrong. "Sir, you don't seem okay... Let me tell Lauren to call a doctor for you"

"No!" Fitz exclaimed. He slammed his fist on the desk to drive his point but the image of control he was trying to give was quickly shattered when his elbow gave way and he slumped over his desk.

The little vixen had grabbed his balls between her soft fingers and was massaging them, twirling them around in her hand. _Oh, she was so going to pay for that! _She was on for a good spanking... Oh that was the wrong thing to picture, he felt his cock twitch. She must have felt it too because she sucked her cheeks in tighter and increased her pace.

Fitz knew he couldn't come while Cyrus was here so he tried to gather himself and get rid of the annoying sight in front of him. "Cy... I assure you I'm fi-ine... Just tired... Please gi... Give me a minute... I'll get back to you when I'm rested. O-okay?" He talked slowly afraid he would betray the compromising position he was in.

During his whole explanation, Olivia hadn't stopped. In fact, he was pretty sure she was trying to get him to slip. Her tongue was relentlessly circling his length, her teeth raking his sensitive skin and her fingers deftly playing with his balls. Fitz felt himself flush, he knew his ears must have been red as fresh tomatoes. He caught Cyrus' gaze sliding to them then to his desk then to Fitz's face again and a flash of recognition lit up in the man's face. It was Cyrus' turn to blush as he hurried outside, muttering an apology before slamming the door shut behind him.

Once they were finally alone, Fitz quickly moved his hands under the desk and tried to grab her hair. "Olivia!" He hissed "Do you realize what..." He gasped before he could finish as he felt her deep-throating him and felt all his resolve leave his body at once.

He fell back against the chair and gently ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. She hummed approvingly and he bucked his hips. She took him out of her mouth and he groaned trying to push her head back. She kissed his tip and flicked her tongue on the sensitive skin a few times. She gave him a long lick from the base to the tip and whispered "I want you to cum in my mouth..."

Without giving him time to answer, she swallowed him whole again and sucked hard. It only took a few seconds for his release to hit him. He gritted his teeth and threw his head back while bucking his hips and emptied himself in her with a muffled scream of her name.

She swallowed every last drop and kept him between her lips until he went soft, she released him with a pop and gave him a few kisses, on his shaft, on each hipbone and on his happy trail. She pushed him back and lifted his pants up his legs. He buckled himself and grabbed her hand pulling her on his lap and kissed her passionately.

She pulled away and grabbed his face between her hands, looking at him with a mischievous grin "So, how was that for prude, Mr. President?" She asked innocently with a smile that was anything but. He chuckled and brought her face back to him kissing her once again. "That was perfect Ms. Pope and I can't wait to reciprocate. You'd better check your desk every time from now on..." She laughed and brought their lips back together.

* * *

**Ha ha! Naughty Olivia! She doesn't like to be teased! That should show him…**

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave your reviews, hugs and ideas!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	20. Chapter 20 - One minute

**Hello dear readers! Monday is over! Yayyy! Worst day of the week is behind me and I'm off for the holidays on Thursday which means... More time to write! Double YAY! Well I might have to spend a little time with the family but won't forget about you... (how could I?)**

**Anywho, this chapter was asked by Twi-Hard23 who wanted a smuttier version of 1x06 ending. Don't we all? Thank you for the idea!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

This was ridiculous. Why was she even considering that? Just because he came to her apartment didn't mean she had to do as he said! Especially when it meant listening to him screw Amanda Tanner! Even as those thoughts were running through her mind, she couldn't help but press "Play" on her remote.

She listened as heavy breathing filled the room and a shiver went down her spine. This sounded all too familiar… And then, she heard it "Take off your clothes!" She turned to him with a distraught expression on her face and found him sitting still, looking resigned. "Cyrus got this? In the mail?" He simply nodded, knowing she had to ask her own questions.

"Someone's had this for two years? Why wait? Why now?"

"All they had was a tape and a voice… They needed the voice… They needed a girl." He replied defeated.

"They needed Amanda Tanner…" She trailed. Everything was making sense now. Puzzle pieces coming together. She suddenly felt tired.

He was leaning against the window, staring at the darkened streets of Washington at this late hour. He hadn't said a word in an hour, they had talked enough. They had strategized and thought over every person who could have been after him, who could have planned this. They had talked about them, about their work, about Washington and politics and for a second, it had felt like before. But it wasn't. _Could it ever be again?_ Dark thoughts were running through his head and he suddenly felt tired and hopeless.

Olivia was sitting on her couch, watching him, and she saw the second his shoulders slumped. She saw his face darken even with the barely there light from the streets. She knew where his thoughts were going because hers had gone there 30 minutes ago. And in those 30 minutes she had thought really hard of what she wanted, what she could do and what she was ready to accept. And one thing was for sure, she had no certainty.

Except for one, she loved him. In the turmoil that was her life these days, one thing was for sure, her love for him wouldn't falter. He had hurt her and it would be safe to assume he would do it again, no matter how hard he tried. But even knowing that, she couldn't deny the one simple truth, she loved that man with all her heart. And he loved her. _Why should anything else matter?_

In this moment, they were alone, in her apartment. He had broken every protocol to see her. _Why couldn't they leave the world on the other side of the door? Why should everyone but them get to be happy? Why was life so screwed up? _

She tried to call his name but no words came out. She stood up and slowly walked up to him. He didn't hear her, too lost in his thoughts. She circled her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly, laying her cheek on his tense back. He exhaled loudly and moved his hands over hers, using his thumbs to caress her soft skin.

She released a sigh of relief at his touch. These past few months had been hell and she had missed him terribly. Feeling his strong chest under her arms felt like coming home. He turned in her arms and circled his own around her waist, letting his hands rest just above her ass, moving his thumbs to massage the small of her back. He stared down at her face anxious to see what her next move would be.

When he felt her raise on her tip toes and raise her head toward him, her eyes closing and her lips parting, all doubt left him. He hungrily crashed his mouth on hers and didn't waste a second before letting his tongue slide inside her welcoming mouth. She moaned and felt an answering rumble in his chest.

She moved her hands to his neck and let her finger play with his curls. _God, she had even missed his hair!_ She moaned again when she felt his hands moving lower to cup her cheeks and bring her closer to him. She started grinding on him and immediately felt the bulge in his pants. He always rose to the occasion and it made her feel so wanted every time.

She moved her hands to his pants and unbuckled them before sliding an eager hand inside to touch him. When she grabbed his length, he gasped and she bit on his tongue softly, smiling against his lips. She started stroking him and timed the movements of her hand to the ones of her tongue. She teased him by raking her nails softly on his balls and moved her thumb to his tip to spread the precum. The warm substance on her finger had her panting with need for him and she was about to rip off his pants when he stopped her.

He lifted her up and her legs instinctively went around his waist. He slammed her on the wall and kept her securely there with his strong legs. He moved his hands from her ass to the hem of her sweater and hastily pulled it off of her, happy to find out she wasn't wearing anything under. Her hands moved to his tie and brutally pulled on it before ripping it off his neck. Next she attacked the buttons of his shirt and after a few missed attempts, she simply tore it open. He chuckled at her eagerness and popped one of her nipples in his mouth while she shakily pulled it off his shoulders.

Once it was off his shoulders, she pulled on his t-shirt and started grinding her hips on his erection, overwhelmed by the feeling of his warm mouth torturing her breasts with bites and sucks. Without allowing his lips to disconnect from her glorious mounds, he moved one hand inside her yoga pants and panties to find her wet as a river.

She whimpered out when he moved a single finger between her lips and let it lazily slide along her slit. She moved her hands to his belt again, eager to fill him fill her but he seized her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head before looking her straight in the eyes. "Do not rush me Olivia!" He ordered and she sobbed out when he pinched her clit "God! I've missed that sound, do it again!"

She shook her head and bit her bottom lip. He grunted, disappointed that she would deny him, but saw it as a challenge. He would make her moan and cry and scream before the night was over. He moved his mouth to her throat and licked a path to her ear before sucking her lobe between his lips as his single digit entered her quickly. She whimpered at the dual sensations and he smiled against her skin. "See? You can do this!" He whispered against her ear. "Fitz..." She cried out.

He inserted another finger and felt her greedy walls immediately latching. He hummed in approval and moved his thumb to her bundle of nerves to get her to do it again, and sure enough, her walls started clamping again. Her head flew back against the wall and her eyes closed and she started panting again. Seeing her throat exposed like that made him want to suck on the tantalizing skin, but he knew that if he did he couldn't see her face and that was unimaginable.

He stared at her, hypnotized by the pure look of pleasure on her features. She was lost. Her hands were gripping at his shoulders, her nails trying to dig their way into his skin, but he didn't mind the pain. He watched the quick movements behind her eyelids. He watched as her tongue darted out to lick that upper lip. He watched as her eyebrows almost melted together when he quickened the pace of his hand. He listened as little desperate cries came out of her mouth as she came close to her release. He wanted to kiss her but was afraid he would miss those noises.

He deepened the movements of his thumb and reduced the size of his circles until he was frantically rubbing, right on the spot she liked. And inevitably... "Ah... Fitz... Ri-ight here... I'm... I'm so close... Ha... Don't stop! Ha-a... HA!" He felt her juices pouring down his hand when she came and watched mesmerized as her mouth took the shape of an O. He kept stroking her until the clamping settled down.

She struggled to raise her head and slowly opened her eyes giving him a dreamy look. She was in heaven. She was his heaven. She kept staring at him, her eyes moving all over his face. She couldn't believe the mix of emotions on his features there was love, lust, happiness, relief, desire... He was an open book and she always enjoyed reading him.

She moved her hands to his pants once again and was happy that he didn't push her hands away. She wanted him, badly and didn't think she could wait any longer. Obviously, Fitz had the same thought as he joined her hands and pushed the annoying fabric down his legs. Next, he attacked her pants roughly, tearing it to pieces, before ripping it off of her.

Once they were both naked, he grabbed her thighs again and positioned her as comfortably as he could against the wall. Once he was satisfied, he moved his tip to her entrance and locked eyes with her. He kept their eyes connected as he slowly entered her.

They both gasped and shared a blissful glance at the feeling of being connected again. Once he was fully seated, he stopped and exhaled loudly. Wanting to show him how could he felt, Olivia focused and contracted her inner muscles, one, two, three times. His hands shook and his fingertips dug in her flesh. "If you keep doing that, I'm not going to last..." He released in a strained voice.

"Yes, so?" She replied in a sultry voice, clamping her walls again. He grunted and pulled back almost completely before slamming back into her, making her scream at the feeling. He gripped her legs tighter in his hands and started pounding relentlessly. She tried to follow his movements but he was taking her too hard and she relented, leaving him to control both their pleasures as he saw fit.

Fitz felt the moment she gave him the reigns and it spurred him on. He moved his head to her chest and attacked her nipple again, sucking on it, licking it, kissing it and going back to sucking it again. She felt so good in his mouth, the contrast between her rigid nipple and the soft flesh around it made him want to stay there forever. He nipped at it once in a while just for the kick of hearing her sobs.

This wasn't enough, it was never enough. He moved one hand to her bundle of nerves and she screamed again "FITZ... Don't... Oh god..." He knew she wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence. He knew she was too lost in the pleasure only he gave her. He deepened the pressure of his thumb and moved his mouth to her ear, licking at the lobe "Come for me, Livvie! Let me hear you! Let me feel you! I want to feel your tightening pussy on my cock, I want to feel your juices pouring like a fountain. I want to hear you scream. You know you want to... Let it go... Come for me Livvie! Now!"

And instantly, she did just that. "FIIIIITZ..." Her scream echoed in the room and her walls imprisoned his hard shaft, keeping it locked inside her and milking it for all its worth. "LIVVIE..." He grunted as a tingling went through his whole body, followed by the familiar wave of relief he felt every time he came inside her. His head fell to the place between her head and shoulder and he stayed there enjoying her warmth and her smell.

Once they were both calmed down, he carried her to the couch and sat down, keeping her curled on his side, and moving a plaid to cover them. She moved her feet under her body and wrapped her hands around his waist, laying her head on his chest, listening to his soothing heartbeat. His right hand went to her ass while the other trailed paths up and down her arm. He kissed her forehead and let her breathing take his problems away. They watched the sun rise in silence, knowing that when it was up, they would have to go back to the hectic world. But for now, they could pretend they were just Olivia and Fitz, enjoying a minute together.

* * *

**TADAAAAAA! 20th chapter people! I can't believe it...**

**Hope you enjoyed this one! Don't forget to send reviews, hugs and ideas!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	21. Chapter 21 - Happy birthday

**Helloooooo All! Apologies for the delay, this week has been hectic with all the packing but I'm now finally safe and sound in France with the family! Yay! One whole week off! Double yay!**

**Anywho, this next chapter was requested by unknowngladiator and after all the amazing writing done with "Truth or Dare?", i just couldn't say no... It is also something requested by ****Hannahheart **and JulieMango except Fitz isn't a health class teacher, but the idea is still here... 

**This one is a lengthy, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Today was her birthday. She didn't used to get excited about birthdays. One more year, a cake, a few presents and a lot of good wishes professed by people she barely knew. _Who wants that?_ But this year was different. This year, she turned 18. And this birthday was something she had looked forward to for 6 long months.

Technically, this year didn't bring anything really new. There wasn't a difference between who she was yesterday and today. She was the same high school senior, going to the same school, having the same classes and the same friends. Legally though, it was a whole other story.

She was now 18. Which meant she could sleep with anyone she wanted. And there was one person she really wanted to sleep with. He was the one she dreamt about every night. He was the one she thought about when she touched herself. He was the one whose name she whispered when her fingers were buried deep inside her. He was Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third and he was her history teacher.

Olivia Pope didn't date, not that she didn't get any offers. Actually, every week there was a new Romeo at her door. It was always the same story. They wanted to take her out to Burger King and go to second base on the school's football field. _Who said romance was dead, right?_

Pushed by her friends, she had tried once. She had given a chance to Cory Hanson, the star quarterback. After taking her to a drive-thru burger he had drunk himself into oblivion and had fallen asleep at the movies. She had left before he woke up and had gone home to take a shower. Several actually, she needed to take the stink and memories off of her.

The next day, Cory had claimed to anyone who wanted to hear that he had given her the best date but was now bored with her and wanted to move on. All her friends had come to her, offering their support and she wanted to laugh. She was just relieved that she now had an excuse to avoid dating. She was still "recovering" from her bad experience.

Truth was, the only experience she wanted was with Fitz Grant. Every girl in the school dreamt of being with him. He was passionate about his job, caring about his students, a good listener, a fair teacher, not to mention a Greek God. His hair and eyes alone were enough to make girls blush. His handsome face that sometime lit up with a gorgeous smile would make a nun go atheist. And his sculpted body made everyone drool. He had taken off his shirt one day when training with the baseball team and the field had soon been filled by a female audience. The following week, there had been whispers at every corner on who would snatch up hot teacher.

Even though she turned 18, Olivia knew that didn't change anything. He was still a teacher at her school, he was still an adult and most importantly he probably had no interest in her, what so ever. She was just another one of those silly girls he taught to and the only reason he knew her was because Dean Beene had asked him to tutor her in preparation for her application to Harvard.

Over the past 3 months, every Wednesday evening, she would spend 2 hours with him. They would study material, discuss theories and debate politics. She loved that he talked to her like an adult. He didn't patronize her or belittle her. He listened to each of her ideas and always pushed her to think further. He challenged her intellectually and that was even more attractive than his god-like features, which was saying something.

Over the weeks, their relationship had evolved, going from a formal teacher-student meeting to a friendly entertaining meeting often ending in a friendly banter. They had grown closer than they should have but he always kept a very professional attitude, especially when they were in public. _Why would he want a student when he could have any sexy experienced woman he wanted?_

Olivia was leaning on the wall facing her school. In a few minutes she would have to get in but for now, she was just content to daydream about what her life could be in a universe where she was Mrs. Fitzgerald Grant. She was lost so deep in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone approach her until a smooth baritone voice whispered in her ear "I hear it's someone's birthday today..."

She jumped and brought her hand to her heart facing him. "Mr. Grant... You... You scared me!" He looked at her with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry Olivia! That wasn't my intention. Are you alright?" She took a minute to compose herself and gave him a weak smile. "I'm fine Mr. Grant, don't worry, I was just a bit elsewhere..."

He chuckled "Planning for you birthday? I hear it's an important one. 18, huh? That changes a lot of things..." She looked at him confused, trying to figure out what he meant by that, he caught her eyes and seemed embarrassed. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, I just wanted to see you because today is Wednesday and I'm supposed to tutor you but..."

He paused and her heart sank at the idea that he would want to dismiss her. On her birthday…"I was thinking... Well, wondering... If maybe... I mean if you don't have any plans... Maybe you'd want to have dinner?" He was stammering like a little boy and that was the cutest thing to watch. If she wasn't mistaken, he was also blushing slightly. _Was he nervous?_

He continued "I mean, I don't want you to get any wrong ideas, that would be purely work related." Her face fell and immediately, he looked sorry. "Shit, that came out wrong. Sorry Liv... What I mean is..." He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair "I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me. I'm not the philandering teacher who invites his students on dates. I just... I like talking to you and I want to do something for your birthday. Nothing fancy! There's this little Italian place that just opened... I would get you back home early..." And now he was stammering again.

She couldn't help the smile from growing on her face. He looked so dorky. She interrupted him "That sounds lovely Mr. Grant. Should I meet you there, say at 7?" He looked at her obviously relieved that she wasn't running away screaming. "7 sounds perfect and it's Fitz."

"What?"

"Call me Fitz, I wouldn't feel comfortable having dinner with you if you keep calling me Mr. Grant. It makes me feel old. Please call me Fitz..." He smiled at her and she felt her knees go weak "That would be inappropriate Mr. Grant" she said lowering her gaze. He took a step closer to her and she suddenly had problems breathing normally "Then, let's be inappropriate..." He whispered and she felt her mouth go dry. She raised her gaze to look into his eyes and was suddenly lost in a pool of grey that called her like sirens. She was about to give in, when the school bells rang.

She blushed and quickly scurried away "see you at 7 Mr. Grant" she said over her shoulder, not bothering to turn back. Fitz just stayed there, happy she didn't or she would have noticed the very obvious bulge on his pants. He took a deep breath and tried to think of every unsexy thing he could imagine. When his situation dissolved, he walked inside the school with an extra pep in his steps. He couldn't wait for tonight.

XXX XXX XXX

He was nervous. He was never nervous but tonight he felt like a geeky teenager waiting for his prom date. He was nursing his second glass of scotch, his eyes fixed on the entrance waiting for her to appear.

He had chosen a booth at the back of the restaurant hoping to get some privacy. It was a Wednesday night so the place was pretty empty. He scanned the room looking at the patrons. There was an old couple with what looked like their grandchildren and 2 girls blabbering and laughing loudly. No one he knew, so no one who could recognize him and question what he was doing having dinner with one of his students. Fortunately because he honestly had no answer that wouldn't make him look like an old pervert.

Suddenly he felt a shiver go down his spine and his eyes shot to the door. There she was, looking absolutely breathtaking. She was wearing a simple knee-high black dress that hung loosely around her legs but highlighted her breasts perfectly. Her hair was hanging loosely in soft curls and she was only wearing a hint of mascara. She was naturally beautiful and didn't need much to clean up nicely.

Her eyes scanned a room and a shy smile appeared on her lips when she saw him. She walked slowly to his table, leaving him time to admire her toned legs and her swaying hips. He rose to greet her and gave her a loose hug that he tightened when he felt her bare back under his hands. He pulled back when he felt it could look too long to an outside observer but kept his hand on the small of her back to guide her into the booth.

She sat down and he sat beside her, as close as he could without actually being on her lap. He handed her the menu. "You look beautiful Olivia! 18 looks good on you" She blushed and bowed her head down "Thank you! She muttered before focusing on the menu.

He cursed himself, afraid he had overstepped his boundaries before hearing her soft voice again "You don't look half bad yourself!" She praised without raising her head. He could hear the smile in her voice and couldn't help but stick out his chest. He was wearing soft gray dress pants with black leather shoes and a fitting black shirt. The top buttons were undone and he had rolled up his sleeves on his muscular forearms.

The waitress came to ask for their drinks and he asked for 2 glasses of wine. She smiled at him with a cocked eyebrow. "I'm sorry" he apologized "It was rude of me to order without asking you but I just thought... Since it's your birthday... We could... You know... Celebrate? But if you want something else..."

He raised his hand to call back the waitress but she laid her hand on his arm and brought it back on the table. "It's okay, I'd love some wine. And it's nice to be with a man who knows what he wants..." Her eyes widened at her own words, suddenly panicked at her own forwardness. She blushed and lowered her gaze.

He smirked and brought a finger under her chin to get her to look at him. "Do you, now?" He asked in a lower voice. She bit her lip and nodded. "Good. Because I know exactly what I want..." He let go of her chin and rested his hand lightly on her thigh.

They discussed for a moment before the waitress brought their drinks. They ordered their meals and the waitress left. Fitz handed her her glass and raised his own "To Olivia Pope's 18th birthday. May this new year bring you everything that you wish for!" She clinked her glass with him and took a sip, enjoying the warmness it immediately brought. They continued talking over dinner and the conversation flew easily.

He asked for another glass of wine but ordered lemonade for her, not wanting to get her drunk. All throughout dinner, his hand had been a permanent fixture on her leg. His fingers were tracing lazy circles on her inner thigh and she felt herself getting aroused at his touch. She had a hard time focusing on his words when all her blood seemed to be rushing to her center. She shifted to relieve some of her ache and he looked at her embarrassed. He quickly took off his hand thinking his touch was not welcome and brought it back on the table.

She felt a pang of disappointment when his big warm hand left her body and considered for a second letting it go, allowing them to go to a normal relationship. But she decided against it. She wanted to be bold. She was turning 18 today and wanted tonight to be about her. She grabbed his hand and put it back on her leg, softly caressing the back of it with her thumb while locking their eyes.

He gave her the sexiest grin ever and moved his hand toward the inside and higher up her leg bunching her dress around his wrist. He kept staring at her with darkening eyes as his hand moved slowly higher and higher, getting really close to where she needed his touch. She kept her eyes opened, slightly widened.

She looked like a deer in the headlights and it only fueled his own arousal. When his fingers were finally so close he could actually feel her heat radiating, he moved a finger to the outline of her panties and started to play with it. He was glad to hear she was almost panting at this point. She was so reactive, it was a pleasure to watch. He moved his face closer to hers, until his lips were only inches from hers. When he finally muttered the courage to make a move, the waitress came back with the cake.

They both broke out of their haze and he moved his hand back on the table. He cleared his throat while she readjusted her dress and the waitress gave them a knowing smile before making herself scarce again. Fitz smiled sweetly at Olivia and dug into his pocket to retrieve the candle and lighter he brought with him. He put the candle on the cake and lit it. "I know I miss 17 but I only had the one so it will have to do... Make a wish!" She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and blowing the candle off.

He took it off the cake and cut a piece with his fork before bringing it to her mouth, watching hungrily as her glorious lips enclosed on it while her eyes were locked with his. She released a soft hum and he felt his cock twitch at the sound. He needed to hear it again. He cut another piece and fed her again. This time her eyes closed while she enjoyed the treat and he felt his mouth go dry. He cut a piece to himself and they shared the rest in silence, exchanging a few glances once in a while.

When they were finished they both sat back in the booth and relaxed. After a few moments of silence, he moved his mouth to her ear and relished in the shiver it elicited from her. "So..." He whispered "What was you wish?" She turned slightly toward him and smiled "I can't tell you or it won't come true..." Her eyes were darting from his eyes to his lips, unable to decide where to rest them. She bit her lip coyly.

"Hmmm, you're right..." he agreed "But maybe you can show me..." He watched as different emotions went through her brown eyes. Fear, then arousal, then hesitation and finally determination. She inched her mouth toward his ever so slowly, half expecting him to pull back. When he didn't move, but instead parted his lips. She kissed him softly. It was so innocent, he couldn't remember ever being kissed that way.

She gave him a few pecks, and waited for his next move. He darted his tongue out and moved it to her sealed lips, seeking entrance, she immediately granted him access, and suddenly felt him invade her warm cavern. A fresh wave of heat went through her body and she attached her hands to his hair tugging on it. He hummed at the feeling and the vibrations drove her wild.

She shoved her tongue in his mouth, engaging in a game of cat and mouth with his. His hands gripped her hips and he pulled her on his lap. They kissed passionately for a few minutes before she pulled away and moved her mouth to his ear "Take me to your place..." She whispered. He looked into her eyes to find only lust. "What are your parents going to say?" He asked in a strained voice. "They're out of town... Won't be back until Friday..."

He so wanted to take her home. No, that was a lie, he wanted to take her on that table, audience be damned, but he didn't want to push her. "Olivia..." He started staring into her eyes, while his fingers caressed the arms that were around his neck "You don't have to do that..."

"I want to..." She replied "I really do... Please take me home... Please... Fitz..." The way his name rolled on her tongue sent a new wave of blood down south and he quickly got up pulling her by her hand behind him. He left a few bills on the table, way more than what he was supposed to pay, but right now, he couldn't care less.

He rushed to his car and pulled harshly on her hand, pinning her against the car with a gasp. He seized the opportunity to attack her lips and ducked his knees to grind his erection against her stomach. She moaned and he pushed into her deeper until she sobbed out. He finally pulled away but kept their foreheads connected, his hands firmly gripping her slender waist. He took a minute to catch his bearings and opened the passenger door for her, helping her in and closing her door before getting in behind the wheel.

The tires screeched when he got the car out of its slot and Olivia could swear she had felt the car jumping on the road. She looked at Fitz and saw that, even though his face was facing the road, his eyes were often stealing glances at her. His jaw was clenched and he looked tense. She decided to be bold and lay her hand on his thigh.

When she felt him tense then relax under her touch she started massaging him and swore she heard him purr like a satiated cat. She smiled and decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. She inched her hand higher up his leg until it reached the bulge in his pants. She felt a satisfying shiver go down her spine when she saw his jaw dropping and his knuckles go white from gripping the wheel.

She started massaging him through his pants until she heard his voice "If you want to make it to my place alive, you should really stop that!" The smile in his voice soothed the harshness of his words. She moved her hand back on her lap and he grabbed it and squeezed it. He refocused on the road and sped up.

He wanted to be inside her so badly at this point, he would be ready to take her on the side of the road. But he couldn't do this to her, he wanted to make this special, he wanted to make her come again and again, he wanted to make her scream, he wanted to make her tremble of pleasure and he could only do this in the quiet setting of his bedroom.

He finally parked in front of his building. He jumped out of the car in less than a second and rushed to her side of the car. He grabbed her hand tightly in his and guided her to his apartment in silence. The ride in the elevator was thick with sexual tension. She avoided his gaze while he threw her hungry looks and squeezed her hand. He was afraid if he let her go, she would realize he wasn't deserving of her and she would run away.

When the door finally opened on his floor, he rushed to the door and opened it with shaking hands. He guided her inside and softly closed the door. She took a few shy steps inside and took in her surroundings. When she turned back to him, the sight made her gasp. He was leaning against the door, with his hands in his pockets, his darkened eyes were roaming her body and a loop sided grin lit up his handsome face.

He took a step toward her and simply said "Come!" before walking further down the corridor to his room. Once inside, he let her walk around until she turned to face him once again. He couldn't fight it anymore and attacked her lips. He released a sigh of relief when she replied with the same hunger she had in the restaurant. She took the opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth and she moaned as she explored it leisurely.

He walked them backwards until her knees hit the bed. He detached their lips and pushed her backwards until she gracefully fell on her back. He crawled up until he was hovering over her body and started kissing her again. He moved his kisses to her neck and pulled on the knot of her dress behind her neck to untie it. He started sliding the dress down her body until she stopped him, her body tensing. "Wait..."

He immediately straightened and pulled back from her. Her body instinctively ached for his touch. He had a look of worry on his face as he sat next to her careful not to touch her "Olivia, are you alright?"

She laid her hand on his to assuage his worries. "Yes... I... I don't know. It's just... I've never..." She bowed her head shamefully. He grabbed her chin between his fingers and forced her to look at him. "This is your first time." He stated. She nodded and lowered her gaze. "Olivia... Look at me... Livvie..." The nickname on his tongue sounded oh so right and she looked in his eyes. He smiled warmly.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. You did nothing wrong. If you're not ready, I won't push you. Your first time must be special and be with someone you trust. I won't be the asshole who forced himself on you. If you don't want to have sex with me it's perfectly alright, I won't think any less of you, alright? You deserve to be taken care of!" His words caressed her ears. She couldn't believe how sweet he was. _How was she so lucky that he wanted her but was ready to give her up if she didn't? How could she not want him?_

She brought her hand to his cheek and he kissed her palm. "I want it. No, I want you. I want it with you!" A wave of relief went through his body. He looked into her eyes to confirm. "Are you sure, Olivia? This is your only first time, you need to be ready…"

She knew words would not do, so she decided to act. She cupped his face in her hands and kept their eyes connected. She straddled his legs and let her dress fall to her waist exposing her bare breasts to his lustful eyes. She moved her hands to the curls on the nape of his neck and took his lobe between her teeth "I'm ready" she whispered.

She heard a rumble in his chest and his hands moved to her thighs. He lowered his head to her chest and gave each of her nipple a teasing lick, enjoying the way they stood to attention. _Talking time was over!_

When she pushed his head closer to her breast and arched her back he took her breast fully in his mouth and started sucking, eliciting an uncontrollable moan from her. She brought her hand to her mouth in shock and looked at him with widened eyes. He smiled and kissed her hand. "You sound so sexy..." He whispered. She blushed and gave him a shy smile. "Just so you know..." He trailed massaging her thighs. "You're gonna make a lot of those sounds tonight..." Her blush extended to her neck and she kissed him fiercely.

He switched their position laying her on her back on the bed. He trailed kisses all over her upper body, wanting to make her feel both comfortable and aroused. He made his way down her body, slowly, giving her time to stop him every time. But she never did. Instead, she was clutching the sheets and shifting her body, bucking her hips, urging him to get to his desired location.

He slid her dress the rest of the way down her body and sat on his knees to take off his shirt, not allowing his eyes to leave her face. He needed to know how she was feeling and her eyes were the perfect window to her mind. When all the buttons of his shirt were off and his chest was exposed, she sat up looking mesmerized. She brought her hand up and used it to trail the outline of his chiseled muscles. Her touch was lighting a fire within him but also a feeling of pride, she obviously liked what she saw and was absolutely not repelled by him.

He gently pushed her on her back again and crawled backward until his face was hovering over her sex. He nuzzled her and inhaled deeply, grunting. He placed feather-like kisses and barely flicked his tongue over her panties. He kissed her on her thighs and kept riling her up until finally she had enough. "Urgh take them off, please..."

He chuckled at the desperation in her voice. He didn't want to rush her and was pleased that she asked for what he was desperate to do. He slowly peeled her panties off and resumed his position between her legs. His knees were on the floor and his upper body was on the bed, he grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders. Once again he inhaled deeply and hummed at the fresh smell and the glistening lips. She was ready for him.

Without giving her a warning, he flattened his tongue and gave her a long slow lick, finishing on her clit where he nibbled at the sensitive flesh. She rocketed off the bed with a scream and a call to deities. He was glad he was holding her, otherwise, she might have hit the roof.

He took his time tasting her, plunging his tongue in her depths and retreating to lap at her lips, sucking her clit in his mouth and kissing all around her swollen cunt. He felt her starting to shake and the accompanying moans informed him she was close. He slowly inserted a finger inside her and started moving it in and out while sucking on her clit desperately. When her walls started clamping, he inserted a second finger and curled them upwards, sending her screaming over the edge.

He kept stroking and licking her all throughout her orgasm. When she finally calmed down, he kissed his way up her body. When he arrived to her face, she was turned to the side and he could hear her sobbing. He immediately panicked and cupped her face in his hands. "Olivia! Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Oh my god… I did! I'm so sorry!"

She leaned up and connected their lips. "You didn't hurt me! That was perfect... Just... So... Perfect! I had never felt that way..." He visibly relaxed and settled more comfortably between her legs. "You liked that, huh?" He asked with a boyish grin. She chuckled and nodded, biting her lip. Her fingers were tracing circles on his biceps. "Well, you're going to love what's to come..." Her eyes darkened again and he was relieved to find lust and not fear in her eyes.

He hastily pulled off his pants and was about to rip off his boxers when he felt her small hand on his bulge. His breath caught in his throat and he froze, looking at her. She looked at him sheepishly while caressing him through his boxers. He was holding himself on his elbows over her but felt himself weaken from her caresses.

When he felt her hand slip inside his boxers to grab his hard member, his head fell forward to the crook of her neck and he grunted before biting on her collarbone. Spurred on by his response, she cooed and tightened her hand speeding her movements, eliciting a few satisfied grunts from him. She was emboldened by his response to her. She had never touched any man so intimately and knowing she was doing it right was a definite turn on. She wanted to make him come that way but in the meantime, she couldn't wait to have him inside her.

The way he sucked on her neck made any rational decision go out the window and she sped up her pace again. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and took it out of his boxers. He kissed her lips softly "As good as this feels, I'm sure it's not nearly as good as your walls engulfing me..." She smiled coyly and grabbed his boxers, peeling them off of him. She trailed her hands from his front to his back while he positioned himself to her entrance, not entering her just yet.

He locked eyes with her and caressed her face with the back of his hand. "It's gonna hurt for a little while but he'll soon be over, Baby, I promise!" She nodded bravely and he entered her in one stroke while she cried out and buried her face in his chest.

"Shhh, it's okay, Baby! It's over now. It'll be better soon." He started moving slowly and moved his thumb to her clit to heighten the sensations. After a few strokes and a few flicks of his thumb, he was pleased to hear her sounds turning to pleasured moans and feel her hips bucking to meet his strokes.

"Yes baby... Just like that... You're doing great..." He moved his mouth to her nipple and started sucking, circling her hardened nipple with his tongue until she cried out. He moved to the other one and nibbled around her nipple before biting softly on it, making her groan. He moved his mouth back to her lips and kissed her hungrily, timing the strokes of his tongue with those of his dick.

After a few more strokes he felt her walls clamping and knew she just needed a little push. He grabbed one of her leg and pushed it until it rested on her shoulder allowing him to go deeper. They both gasped and with only two more thrusts she came, screaming his name. Fitz was close too but he wanted her to enjoy, so he withheld his own pleasure and kept stroking her.

When he felt her coming down, he moved her to her side and settled behind her, throwing her leg over his before entering her again. He thrusted harder into her, one hand massaging her breast while the other resumed its pace, attacking her clit. She whimpered out, unable to control her vocal cords and moved her hips to meet him. He nibbled on her earlobe and whispered encouragements "Yes... Just like that baby... Perfect... You're perfect, Livvie... Almost there, Baby..." She was overwhelmed with the feeling of him. "Fiiiitz..."

"I'm here, Baby, right here... Let it go... Come for me Livvie..." And with a last flick of his thumb, she screamed out, long tortured moans escaping her throat. He came right behind her, biting on her shoulder, grunting her name "Livvie!" He collapsed on his back and brought her with him to his side, bringing the covers over them. He peppered her face with kisses, whispering sweet nothing in her ear until he felt her chuckling. He couldn't control the smile on his face at the sound "What's so funny?"

"I'm not sure that's what Mr. Beene had in mind when he asked you to tutor me..." He joined her in her laughter "Well, you'd better not take this kind of lessons from anyone else. That's all my prerogative now..." She looked at him with a suddenly serious face "Do you mean that?" He looked at her confused as to why she wouldn't believe him. "You'd better believe it Ms. Pope! I'm not letting you go after that!" The assertiveness in his voice echoed in her body and she smiled relaxing in his arms. She had tasted the awesomeness of Fitzgerald Grant and wasn't ready to let it go. She was just content he wasn't either.

* * *

**Tadaaaa! Happy birthday, indeed!**

**Hope you enjoyed! As always, leave your comments and ideas for future chapters!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


	22. Chapter 22 - An amazing sight

**Hellooooo All! I want to start by saying how amazed I was by the amazing reviews on the last chapter, you guys are the best! So much so that I decided to turn into a whole story: "Something good can work". Go check it out if you want more! **

**It is also my excuse for the delay in posting, I was kind of focused on it. But don't worry, I'm not nearly done with this one! It is just too much fun!**

**This next installment was inspired by ValerieVoidVee. It is slightly different from the idea she suggested but hopefully still close enough.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

San Francisco was an amazing sight. The houses, the streets, the ambiance, he liked it all. He liked walking to the same dinner every time he came, he liked stopping by the small music shops and get a couple of vintage jazz vinyls, he liked wandering down the streets seeing the ocean from afar. He thoroughly enjoyed the city.

He didn't like it today, though. For many reasons. Firstly, he was here for business reasons, for campaigning. He was guided around meetings and dinners with important people, introduced to everyone as the hero of California who would save the country. Treated like a piece of meat and talked about like he wasn't there by Cyrus and the second reason of his foul mood, his wife. Mellie had decided to get a more hands on approach in the campaign and was talking him up to everyone who would listen. Cyrus loved it but it meant he had to play the role of the doting husband, nodding politely to all those who praised her and told him how lucky he was. She was beaming, he was sulking.

But finally the third and main reason of his unhappiness was the absence of Olivia. She had gone a few stops ahead to plan his arrival with the campaign offices and he hadn't seen her for 2 weeks. 14 whole long days. 14 long restless nights. He had barely been able to talk to her as they were both busy and on different time zones. He missed her, he yearned for her. He had trouble functioning. He wasn't sleeping, didn't have an appetite for anything and was getting snappy and disconnected with the campaign. Cyrus had cancelled the dinner and told him to go back to his hotel, get some sleep and get his head in the game. Mellie had told him to snap out of it and had walked away, rushing to her own room to do whatever Mellie does, he didn't really care.

Now it was 10pm and he still couldn't sleep. He was in his boxers leaning against the window watching the city's skyline overlooking the ocean. He was in a modern 5 floor hotel with a wall made entirely of 3 panes of glass giving him an unobstructed view. He was interrupted from his dark thoughts by a soft knock. Knowing it was yet again room service sent by Cyrus to get him to eat, he ignored it, hoping they would go away. When the knock persisted, he yelled "Go away!" without moving from his spot. The knocks stopped but resumed 2 seconds later.

He finally moved from the window and stomped to the door, happy to have a reason to let out his pent up anger. He opened the door harshly and started screaming "What part of "go away" don't you underst..." He interrupted his flow when his breath caught in his throat from the sight in front of him. He blinked a few times and his jaw dropped, he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. She giggled and he knew she was really here. That sound always went straight to his soul.

She walked inside the room and turned back to face him. "I hear someone is being stubborn" she said as she took off her coat. He took a moment to take her in and commit the moment to memory.

She had just taken of her white coat and was laying her gloves with it on the chair. She was wearing a black skirt that laid just above the knees and had an opening in the back. Inside it was tucked a soft pink silk blouse which was giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. It was just revealing enough to stay classy, her branded pattern. She had completed the outfit with a pair of black high heels. Her hair was brought back in a neat bun high above her neck and a single strand fell to her face. She was wearing simple pearls as earrings that contrasted on her mocha skin. She had a soft shade of red on her lips, just enough to make him want to ravage her.

"Cyrus called you..." He stated evenly, even though his lips were curling up in a smile. Her mere presence in a room with him was enough to fill him with joy. He watched as she walked around the room, taking in her surroundings, avoiding to look at him. She looked tired, the campaign must have been taking a toll on her. He made a mental note to check with Cyrus how to make her get some rest, even though he already knew it would be a hard battle.

"He did..." She replied finally looking at him. "And he told me you were acting like a child. Well, he might not have used such a chaste vocabulary but it was the idea. He told me that you weren't eating or sleeping and that you were a nightmare to be around. What do you have to say for yourself, Mister?"

Her tone was scolding but she couldn't help her smile. These past 2 weeks had been terrible for her and she wouldn't admit it, especially not to him, but she had been happy to learn that he was as miserable as her. She was also concerned. So when Cyrus had called her, she had given him instructions on how to deal with Fitz, getting him some rest and getting him away from important donors he could scare away and had taken the first flight to San Francisco. She had kept that part to herself of course. The last thing she needed was Cyrus cornering her to talk strategy. She needed some alone time. They needed some alone time, to regroup.

He shrugged his shoulders "I'm a crappy human being when you're not around." He simply stated as if it was a simple fact. Her features visibly soften and she stopped her pacing around, raising her hand to beckon him to her. He took two deliberate strides and walked into her open arms, immediately wrapping his own around her waist and holding her tightly, nuzzling the side of her head and inhaling deeply. They stayed in their embrace for long minutes, simply enjoying the warmth and smell of each other, and the content feeling of finally breathing in synch.

Finally she pulled her head away from his chest and moved her lips to his. He released a breath he had been holding ever since she had left and she seized the opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth, retreating every time he tried to touch it with his. She started a game of cat and mouth and he grunted disapprovingly cupping her ass roughly, getting her even closer to him. She smiled against his lips and finally gave in to him. She let him get control and set the pace he needed. He moaned and slowed his rhythm, letting his hands roam her body.

He untucked her blouse and let his hands slip underneath to caress the soft skin. He felt goose bumps starting to rise under his fingers and she moaned in his mouth. She moved her hands from his shoulders to his curls and started tugging on it and massaging his scalp, letting her nails rake the back of his neck. He grunted at the feeling but was starting to get frustrated by the lack of skin on skin contact.

He moved his hands from her back to her front and tried to pop open the buttons. When it took too much time, he simply ripped her shirt open, tearing off the buttons. She pulled away and gasped. "Fitz! I liked that shirt!" She exclaimed "Shut up!" He said as he pulled it off her shoulders and connected their lips again. He walked them backwards to the window and only stopped when she was tightly between him and the glass wall. He moved to his knees and unzipped her skirt before letting it fall down her legs and allowing her to step out of it.

He then took off her heels one at a time and rose back up. He unhooked her bra and slowly slid it down her arms before stopping to take her in once again. He watched as her nipples hardened before his very eyes. She was starting to grow self-conscious and grabbed at his neck to get him close to her. He gathered her in his arms again and kissed her throat, trailing a path from her collarbone to her ear. He sucked on the soft spot behind her ear while his hand made its way between her legs and started trailing circles over her panties.

When she started panting he moved his mouth to her nipple and his hand inside the wet fabric. He timed his sucks on her breast with the moves of his thumb on her clit before slipping a finger inside her heat finding her hot, wet, tight and ready for him. She gasped and he felt her starting to clamp. He hastily pulled out his finger. She looked at him upset while he sucked it in his mouth and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now, Ms. Pope, you didn't really think I was going to let you have all the fun without me… After 2 weeks apart, you would be cruel enough to come without me? Naughty girl! Now turn around!" He ordered. She looked at him, still upset and refused to move, glaring at him defiantly. She couldn't believe he had held such a promising orgasm from her.

He cocked an eyebrow surprised and gripped her hips turning het and pinning her harshly against the window. "Fitz..." She exclaimed. "So, you want to be difficult? You're gonna have to pay for that Ms Pope..." She felt a fresh wave of moisture dripping between her legs at his words and his dominance.

He ripped off her panties and lowered his boxers, positioning himself behind her. He moved his tip to her entrance but no matter how much she squirmed, he refused to enter her. He grabbed each wrist in his hands and placed them on both sides of her head, securely against the window. He moved his mouth to her ear and started whispering. "Look at this amazing sight! Isn't it beautiful?" She moaned

"It truly is amazing but what is most amazing is that this window isn't tainted and if anyone were to look up right now, they would get to watch you get pounded by your presidential candidate..." She gasped, shocked and tried to push back. Instead of moving to allow her, he seized the opportunity to ram into her and pin her back against the window. She screamed out and he started moving forcefully behind her, causing her to gasp and moan every time.

The contrast between his warm skin on her back and the cold glass on her front was steadily sending her into frenzy. She tried to meet his movements but he wouldn't allow her to move. He needed complete control over her and it turned her on more than she'd care to admit. The position allowed him to go deeper than ever before and the force of his thrusts caused him to hit her spot regularly. She could feel her essence dripping down her thighs.

She had been so close before that he didn't take long before she came close to her peak again. "Fitz... Oh God, please don't stop... Don't ever stop... Ah... So deep... So good... I'm close" Her breathless words were driving him crazy and it didn't take long before he felt himself getting close too. "I want you to come for me, Livvie... Let the word see how gorgeous you are when you cum..." The recklessness of the situation combined with his dirty talk and his cock ramming her caused her to reach nirvana. She came with a scream and milked him for everything. He bit on her shoulder while he emptied himself and grabbed her waist to keep her upright, feeling her legs about to give way.

He rested his head on her shoulder long enough to gather back some strength. He then picked her up and carried her to the bed, tucking her under the covers before settling behind her in a spooning position. He let his hands wander on her flat stomach and her hands joined his, intertwining their fingers. "It truly is an amazing sight..." She whispered as she turned her face to him. He laughed and kissed her soundly before laying his chin on her shoulder. "Let's go to sleep, babe! We wouldn't want me to be cranky tomorrow..." She chuckled and settled comfortably. A minute later they were both sound asleep.

* * *

**Woop woop! That was probably a dangerous idea, but definitely worth it!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Thank you for your patience!**

**As always, please leave reviews and ideas!**

**Cheers,**

**C.**


End file.
